Trying Times
by SassyUsako
Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this. This story contains mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Prologue

* * *

Where did we leave off? Oh that's right I had been staying with my mom for two weeks while I recovered from my injuries. My asshole ex step-father Thomas pushed me down a flight of stairs. Yeah Ex. My mom divorced his ass while he was in jail. I ended up going to court, to put the bastard away for good. You see he's a pervert, he almost raped me in my best friends' house. You may know them, a little band called Connect 3. Luckily for me, they heard me scream and came to my rescue. He ended up going to jail but got out on bail. He came back and started to beat my mom. Of course being the amazing daughter I am I came to her rescue but left with severe injuries of my own. I was healing nicely, I no longer needed my crutches since they gave me a walking cast. Downfall, I'm a klutz so I hobble around like crazy. Luckily for me my best friends aren't complete assholes. Except for Holly, she's always calling me hobbles, it's annoying, Shane joins in once and awhile. When I first came home I missed how Shane and I use to butt heads, but now I regretted it. Jason sticks up for me, he even helps me around, same with Nate.

Ahhh Nate, my ex. Yeah we dated when I first moved back home at the beginning of the summer, but things started to go fast between us, real quick. We had sex about two months into dating, unprotected I might add. No one was happy about that. Other things got in our way the next couple of days the led to a huge fight. Then I got the call from my mom that Thomas was back, and now I'm here. Recovering from being pushed down the stairs, and breaking up with Nate. The love of my life and father of my future baby, yep I'm officially two and a half month's pregnant around 11 weeks. Believe me, morning sickness is a bitch with a walking cast by the way. For the first month no one knew except for my doctor and my psychiatrist. Yeah I was seeing a shrink, what of it? I was emotionally damaged, after all the things my former step-father caused as well as an ex, I formed a bad habit. I began to cut. But I'm seeing someone now and I'm proud to say I haven't cut once in three and a half months. I have to think about my baby after all. Anyways I got side tracked, where was I? Oh yeah.

No one knew but my doctors and I, that was until the morning sickness started. Yeah I could blame it on a stomach bug for so long till my mom and my three best girlfriends started to question me. I finally had to tell them. Mitchie, yes the one Shane met at Camp Rock, she is now his ex, anyways she was excited for sure. Holly and Brigit my other friends were as well. My mom, not so much, but now a month and a half after the news finally came out she likes the idea of becoming a grandmother. No one else knows though. I told myself I'd let Nate know at three months, hopefully we'd be able to work on his trust issues by then and I'll be able to finally tell him. We still loved each other deeply but he had the habit of not trusting me and it finally caused us to fall apart. I didn't want to tell him because I felt it would bring us back into very unhealthy relationship. I don't want to be with him just because of the baby. So he's had to work towards us getting back together. We were really close, he no longer got jealous with my male friends, which was good. As for other males he doesn't know he still gets this jealous look in his eyes.

He tells me it's not me he doesn't trust, it's them. He was cheated on by his last girlfriend, he was scared I'd do it too, even though he knew me all his freaking life. Yeah I know, that's what really pissed me off. I use to be the boys neighbor, we grew up together, then I moved for school when I was 22. Jason was 20, Shane was 18, and Nate was 15, just when they were at the top of their careers and Shane turned into a jerk. I came back because their assistant, my mom, couldn't assist them anymore so I was filling in temporarily. Man I'm really off track today. Anyways the boys and I have history so Nate should know I would never hurt him, but he still didn't trust me because some other girl hurt him. Yeah, see, you'd be pissed too. But the fact he's starting to trust me is a good thing. Now it's about him not taking his jealousy out on other guys. Although it's an endearing thought to know he'd punch a guy just for looking at me wrong. No he hasn't done it yet but he's come close.

My mom and the girls respect that I want to wait to tell Nate until we are together again, they understand that I don't want to get with him because of the baby, and they know if he found out he'd push for us to get back together when we know he probably wasn't ready for it. So here I am lying in bed, telling you all this to catch you up to this point. I got up to do my daily ritual. Hobbling to my mirror I looked at my abdomen. There was a slight baby bump but to the naked eye it just looks like I put on a couple of pounds, I'm still fairly skinny, but I've been wearing loser tops so it wasn't noticeable, and even if someone does I blame it on me not being able to exercise lately because of the cast. I placed my hands on it and smiled softly.

"Hey there little one, I get to go see if I can get my cast off today. You excited? I know I am, and then I can walk easier." I stroked my baby bump and smiled softly. "I can't wait till I can feel you move, the doctors say it'll be about another four weeks, but I hope sooner. I'm excited for that. They say you're healthy, so far, and I'm glad, mommy was on some medicine after her accident and I was worried, but the doctor's assured me you will be fine." I sighed softly. "They do tell me you'll most liked inherit my bi-polar though. I'm sorry, mommy loves you so much even if you have it. I promise to help you through it always just like my mommy did. Plus you have three great aunts, and two loving uncles who will be there too, plus a wonderful daddy. You'll be loved like no other. It's time for Mommy to get on with her day though. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Mommy loves you so much munchkin." I set my shirt back down and smiled. It already felt like today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 1

* * *

I came downstairs after another awkward shower, a smell hit my nose I held back a gag, as I covered my mouth and groaned. It was eggs and bacon, lately that smell was making me sick even though I loved it. I held my stomach. Come on baby give mommy a break today. I walked to the kitchen to see Shane and Nate cooking. I groaned again which caused them to turn around.

"Meghan you look green you okay?" I shook my head.

"That smells." I pouted.

"Still feeling ill?" Nate came to feel my forehead. I nodded. "They should give you some medicine for that seriously. It's been about a month now, you really can't take anything to counteract the pain meds?"

"Oh there is nothing they can do for what she has." I shot Holly a death glare. "You know being sick in the head and all." I rolled my eyes and sat next to her at the counter.

"You leaving yet? I want my house back." I rested my head on the counter.

"Ooo someone is cranky today." Shane laughed. "PMSing?"

"You could say that." Brigit grinned. I kicked her in the shin causing her to yelped.

"Violent too, seriously Meghan, be nice." My mom said as she helped the boys with placing breakfast on the table. I grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it. Sighing.

"You need to eat more than that." Nate said.

"Are you my father?" I eyed him.

"Meghan!" My mom scolded.

"Sorry Nate." I mumbled. I grabbed a glass and poured myself some milk and continued to nibble on my toast.

"So today's the big day huh?" Jason said as he ate. I nodded smiling.

"Yep I won't have to look at this hideous thing anymore." I wigged my leg.

"Aww I am going to miss the penis covered cast." Holly pouted.

"Thanks for that, I think each time I wake up there's a new one there." Holly grinned. "You're a great influence." I said.

"Cranky, I figured after the 12th penis you'd start to like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Momma you're driving me right?" She shook her head as she stood up.

"I have to go to the gallery today." I sighed. My mom started working part-time at a gallery, she loved to paint and started to pick it back up in her free time.

"Well then who is?" Shane was about to offer but Brigit elbowed him.

"We would but Shane promised me he'd show me the studio." She eyed him, he shrugged. Shane and Brigit started to date, casually. They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend but they didn't spend most of their time together. I was happy for them seriously, but I knew Brigit was up to something at this point. Just then Jason was going to speak but Holly kissed his cheek. Holly and Jason were totally official with their relationship. I came home after the accident and found out he had asked just two days before.

"Babe how about we build another birdhouse today." Oh yeah now I knew something was up then, Holly never willing did anything bird related with Jason, and that something, Holly and Brigit have been pushing me to tell Nate recently. I growled some, gritting my teeth.

"I guess I can see if Mitch will take me." Nate coughed.

"I don't have plans, I'll take you." Holly and Brigit grinned.

"I don't want to waste your time, I'm sure Mitch would love to take me." He shook his head some.

"We haven't been together just you and me in a while, let me do this." I sighed and nodded smiling softly. "Great, finish your toast and we'll go." I took another bite before throwing the rest of it on my plate.

"I'm full." He eyed me but didn't say anything. I stood up grabbing my purse. He followed, opening the door as we left.

I sat in his 2009 Challenger as we waited at a stop light, the car was filled with the music from the radio, I wasn't talking, just staring out the window. Pouting. I really had sucky friends. The light turned green, and he hit the gas. I closed my eyes leaning in my seat. My phone buzzed suddenly, I opened my eyes and dug through my purse. It was Mitchie.

"Who is it?" Nate asked.

"It's Mitch, she said to turn the radio to 102.5." Nate nodded, quickly switching it over. My eyes widened as I squealed. The song I wrote, 'Unbroken' was playing over the radio. I looked at Nate who was grinning. "Oh my God!" I clapped.

"Wow, it sounds really good." I bounced.

"I can't believe she picked this to be the first single off the new album, I'm so excited!"

"Yeah the guys and I got that way when we heard our first song over the radio too." I couldn't stop grinning. "Feels good huh?" I nodded. We turned into the park garage of the doctor's office and I whined as the radio went out. Nate just laughed. He parked, then walked around the car, helping me out, I grabbed my purse as we made our way slowly to the elevator. Suddenly I felt someone push past me, I let out a yelp as I began to fell, held my arms our preparing to land only to find myself being caught. "Yo asshole, can't you see she's injured jeez!" Nate yelled as he picked me up. "Did you gain weight?" My eyes widened some.

"The cast." I tried to sound convincing. He thought nothing of it. He carried me to the elevator, before setting me down pressing the button. We waited in silence for the elevator to come to us, I suddenly felt shaky, my mouth began to water, and my eyes widened some as I spotted a trash can. Thankfully it was near us, I hobbled over quickly releasing the contents of what little was in my stomach into it. Nate was right behind me rather fast pulling my hair out of my face. I heaved slightly after couple of minutes wiping my mouth gently "Gross." I groaned.

"You okay?" I nodded some as Nate rubbed my back. I dug into my purse finding a breath mint, popping it quickly. I sighed softly. "Maybe you should talk to the doctor about this bug you have." I nodded slowly before turning to him.

"Come on I'm going to be late." We walked back to the elevator as he pressed the button. The doors open quicker this time and we stepped on I pressed the third floor button and the doors closed. I hummed some to the music, we were at the floor rather quickly, Nate led me out as I walked to the office where Dr. White was located. Nate opened the door for me and I walked in towards the receptionist desk.

"Hello." The lady at the desk said.

"Hello, Meghan Wilson to see Dr. White at 11." She looked at her calendar before handing me a form to sign. I signed it quickly.

"Ok Ms. Wilson please sit and we'll call you back in a few minutes." I nodded sitting next to Nate, I grabbed a magazine flipping through it aimlessly. I suddenly noticed a couple of teenage girls eyeing Nate and I. I inwardly groaned as they were whispering slightly pointing at us. I did my best to ignore it.

"Excuse me, you're Nate Grey right." Nate looked up, and nodded. "Can I have your autograph?" He smiled softly.

"Sure." She handed him a piece of paper and he quickly signed it. She sat down giggling instantly.

"Ms. Wilson." I turned seeing a nurse at the door, I quickly stood and Nate followed suit.

"You don't have to come back with me." He looked towards the girls before turning back to me.

"I'd rather go back." He whispered I held back my laughter and nodded as he followed me to the door. The nurse took me to the weigh station, I had gained two more pounds, great.

"Two pounds that's good." I bit my lip, she then set me down taking my blood pressure. "You nervous about something?" I shook my head. "Hmm, your blood pressure is a bit high, we'll have to monitor it. Tell me have you made an appointment with a gynecologist yet?" Nate eyed the nurse very confused. I shook my head. "You might want to get on it."

"I will soon." Nate helped me stand, the nurse led us to the room then sat with us, entering all my new information into the computer, before leaving. I sighed in relief, which was soon starting to feel like dread. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Dr. White entering shortly after.

"Ms. Wilson, good to see you again." He sat at the computer, pulling up my file. "We ready to get that cast off?"

"More than you know." I smiled softly.

"Well it's been over the time limit we usually set for breaks like yours. I'm fairly certain that cast is more than ready to come off." I smiled brightly. He looked over my X-Rays that I had taken a couple days earlier of my leg. "Yes it healed nicely. You are completely ready to be rid of that cast." I sighed happily. He turned around in the chair. "So who is this young man with you today? Normally I see your mother with you."

"This is my friend Nate." Dr. White held out his hand to Nate which he gladly shook.

"I remember you, you were the one that never left Ms. Wilson's side while she was in the coma." Nate nodded.

"Yes that was me."

"So you must be extremely excited about becoming a father." My eyes widened now.

"E…Excuse me?" Nate looked confused now. Dr. White barely noticed as he began to examine me.

"The morning sickness getting any better Ms. Wilson." I'm pretty sure I was pale right now, I quickly grabbed the waste basket once more tossing my cookies. "Seems not." Nate quickly grabbed my hair once more as I hurled into the basket. Fuck my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 2

* * *

The car ride home was extremely silent, the radio didn't even play, I just didn't know what to say, neither did Nate. I instead opted to look intently at my newly free leg, stretching it slightly. It was stiff but it felt good to be out of that cast. He pulled up into my mother's driveway and I quickly got out of the car, I didn't even look back as I entered the house. Brigit and Holly were sitting on the couch with Shane and Jason. "You two are such bitches!" I yelled as I made my way upstairs, they were so on my shit list.

I decided to go to Thomas' office. I opened the door and sighed softly, my mom and I started to keep the baby things we'd been getting in here since I was still not ready to tell Nate or the boys I was pregnant. I smiled softly as I sat in the office chair rolling it towards a box, I dug through it slowly before pulling out my very first sonogram picture, I trailed my fingers over the glossy photo, before digging some more I found a white baby book, opening it to the first page, I put some tape on the back of the photo and placed it in its spot.

Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood three very angry boys. "I was wondering when we were going to do this little pow-wow." I leaned back in the chair and sighed. Nate looked around the room taking it all in. He suddenly realized I knew for a while after seeing the bassinet already made up and a baby bed with changing table still in the box.

"When did you find out?" Nate was glaring.

"The day I left the hospital." He literally screamed. "Oh knock it off." I groaned.

"Wow pregnancy has made you a bitch." Shane muttered. I lifted up my shirt.

"You hear that you make mommy mean, tell your uncle to shove it or at least pull the stick from his ass." Jason laughed. Which caused Shane and Nate to glare at him.

"What it was funny!" I grinned as Jason made his way around the desk and kneeled before me. "So there's a little person just growing in there?" I nodded as he rested his hand against my stomach. "I'm totally going to be the cool uncle." He grinned, I just laughed. He looked over to the baby book. "Is this your sonogram?" I nodded he lifted up the book. "I can't see it!" I pointed to the little dot in the photograph.

"There this is on a six week sonogram so the baby was only about 14mm." He squinted, by now Shane and Nate had joined us around the desk.

"Wow, so tiny." Shane muttered.

"Do you have any current ones?" Jason asked. I pulled open the envelope I had gotten the other picture from.

"I got this one two days ago when I went to get my x-ray. I had just hit the 11 week mark. See he or she is starting to look like a baby." I handed to Jason.

"Still so tiny." I smiled softly.

"Well the baby is about 1 inch there. I call him or her baby Grey till I find out the sex." Nate yanked the photo from Jason's hand.

"Why did you have these taken so early?" Nate eyed me. I looked at him confused. "After we had sex, I was reading up on pregnancies. Just in case. It said they usually didn't start sonograms till well into your first trimester." I smiled weakly.

"Dr. White was concerned since I was taking the medicine for my pain so we'd been doing weekly sonograms to check the baby's growth. Baby Grey is right on track for size and weight." I stared down at my stomach. "And unforgiving with the morning sickness, aren't you?"

"No flu?" I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nate looked hurt.

"I was waiting for this." I sighed. "I was worried you'd pressure me to get back together when we both know that's the wrong idea. We can't just up and start dating again just because I'm pregnant." I blinked as Shane poked my stomach, I whacked his hand away. "I'm not the Pillsbury Doughboy you douche!" I grabbed his hand and laid it flatly on my stomach. "I want us to work on our issues before we get back together Nate. Even though every time I saw you I just wanted to run and tell you. It hurt so much keeping this from you guys." Shane was rubbing my stomach now. "I was planning on telling you at the end of my first trimester." I looked up to Nate finally he no longer looked angry, his face softened as he stared at the sonogram. My stomach growled as I blushed brightly.

"Baby is hungry." Jason said.

"No you idiot I'm hungry!" I sighed. "My eating habits suck, this little one makes it hard to keep anything down."

"Are you making your mom's life a living hell?" Shane spoke into my stomach. "Such a good little Grey." Pushed him away.

"Dick." I grumbled.

"Are you abusing the woman carrying my child?" Brigit came in. I pouted and nodded.

"Shane called me a bitch." I sniffled. Brigit's eyes hardened.

"Shane Adam Grey!" His eyes widened.

"She's lying!" He tried to defend himself.

"No you totally did dude." Jason patted his shoulder. "Then you urged the baby to make her life more of a living hell."

"Thanks Jase." Shane scowled.

"No problem bro." Jason smirked.

"You're such a bird-brain Jase." Holly said as she came from behind Brigit. "Now leave my momma to be alone." She came in pushing Jason and Shane out.

"Nate you okay?" He didn't take his eyes off the picture.

"Just letting the fact that I'm going to be a father settle in." He set the picture on top of the book, before walking in front of me. He knelt down placing a shaking hand on my stomach. He looked up to me, something flickered in his eyes, I knew that look too well. Suddenly I was lifted from the chair, I gasped softly as he gripped me by my rear lifting me up. Instinctively my legs went around his waist as he pressed me against the wall.

"Nate" I warned, his hands roamed up my thighs as I whimpered softly. I can't say this isn't the first time this happened, Nate and I've ended up having sex a few time since most of my injuries healed. It made things so much more complicated but it was really hard to keep our hands off each other. I mean have you seen that boy? He's fucking fine! He growled in my ear as I leaned my head back. "Lock the door." I whispered. He carried me towards the door, one arm securely around my back as he shut the door and locked it. "Put me down." I whispered he reluctantly accept, as I went to the desk shoving everything off it. I suddenly pulled him to me as I leaned against the desk. "Fuck me on desk." His eyes hardened now he lifted my skirt shoving my panties down, I kicked them off, and he turned me around bending me down. I heard him shuffling some then I heard him unzip his pants. He bent over me his lips on my ear, I could feel his hardened member pressed against me.

"You going to scream for me?" I moaned softly, his hands found my hips as I gripped the desk, he brought my hips up slightly, his hips moved back some. "What do you want Meghan?" he whispered.

"I want you to fuck me Nate." The tip of his member rubbed against my opening.

"What do you want?" I gripped the desk tighter as he continued to rub against me. I growled, I hated when he teased me. I flipped around my legs going around his waist, pulling him close.

"I want you to fuck me!" I growled, I pulled him on top me, my rear pressed hard against the desk, my legs tightened around his waist as his member pressed against my folds. "Now." I hissed. His hips slammed into mine as he pushed himself into me. I leaned my head back, gripping the sides of the desk. He started to pound me hard, I let out a small scream in pleasure. I found myself laying back on the desk as his hands dug into my hips, his member pounding into my folds. I let out another small scream my nails digging into the wood. My back arched, one of his hands left my hip, pushing my skirt up it found my clit, I gasped as his finger began to rub smooth circles over it. I whimpered wiggling against him, my legs began to relax.

"You want to cum baby." He whispered. I nodded as my eyes rolled back, he began to rub a bit faster, never losing his pace as he slammed into me. The desk began to shake under us, I squirmed, my legs began to twitch slightly as his finger began to move quicker. My breath hitched as my walls began to tighten around his member, he quickly slip out of me, he lifted my lower region up, his mouth finding my clit as he gently sucked. I let out a small scream, I felt the fire begin to build as he sucked harder on my clit his tongue flicking it gently.

"Nate!" I moaned out, the pressure was getting intense, suddenly it felt like a flood, my folds began to twitch as he moved his mouth down drinking me in as I release. I breathed heavily as he lowered me, back on the desk. He positioned himself again before entering once more, this time going slower, I sat up lazily my arms finding their way around his neck, my legs back around his waist. I shivered slightly as he ran his hand running through my hair. I whimpered as he made love to me. I steadied myself on him as I began to help, riding him slightly he let out a small gasp. "Turn around." I whispered he did as I told him. "Sit on the desk." He lowered himself, I slowly supported myself on either side of him, as my hands roamed up his chest slightly as I began to ride him. His eyes closed as he leaned his head back moaning softly.

"Mmm Meghan." He gripped my hips, I twirled my hips slightly I was tight now after my orgasm, and super sensitive. I bit my lip as I forced him in as far as he could go, he gasp. "Damn!" He looked up. "Baby you're so tight." I nodded, as I began to ride him hard, his eyes closed once more as he moaned out rather loudly. I whimpered softly as his member rubbing along my spot just right.

"Oh God." I whispered. He bucked his hips slight as I threw my head back. He began to follow my rhythm. As I rode he'd thrust. Each thrust sent a shiver through my spine as he hit my spot. I'm pretty sure my moans turned into screams at this point as we began to pick up the pace.

"Nate!" I screamed out my walls once again began to tighten around his member. I began to breathe heavily losing my rhythm, Nate sat up at this point, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He turned us around slowly, slipping from inside me for just a second. I found us in the doggy style position as he began to pound me hard, finding that spot once more. Almost instantly my walls started to tighten around him once more. He grunted as thrusts began to go fast. "Nate!" I moaned out, I was getting close again. His member began to twitch. I clawed the desk as I closed my eyes tightly. I felt the fire once more, it just kept building, it almost started to hurt. My breath suddenly hitched as I release myself over his member screaming out his name once more. He grunted once again before releasing himself inside of me. I was finally able to breathe as I collapsed against the desk.

My body felt weak, I felt so tired, that was probably the most intense sex we'd ever had up to this point. I felt his hand running through my hair as closed my eyes. He slowly slid out of me as I whimpered I was too damn sensitive. I heard him shuffle slightly. "Baby." I grunted. "Come on baby get up you can't sleep there." He laughed. I whimpered lazily. I felt him adjust my skirt so I was covered once again then lifted me up slowly.

"Hi." I said lazily. He laughed softly as he carried me bridal style out of the office. I grinned slightly as I stared up to him. "That was amazing!" I sighed happily. He pushed opened my bedroom door with his foot as he carried me inside. "What came over you?" I whispered. He laid me in bed slowly, following suit his hand finding my abdomen as he began to stroke it gently.

"God this is going to sound weird." He mumbled burying his face into my hair. "The idea of you having this giant pregnant belly, it just turned me on so much and I had to have you." I laughed softly. "Now that I know I can already see the slight changes, your breasts are slightly bigger, I don't know why it's just such a turn on." He gripped me tightly pulling me close. I gasped softly.

"Okay give me some breathing room Nate, I'm exhausted." He laughed.

"The fact that you're pregnant with my baby makes it better. It's like I've claimed you. It sounds purely animalistic and primal." I grinned slight. His fingers dug into my hips as I gasped softly. He turned me over, his hands roaming up my shirt slightly as he brought his lips to mine kissing me deeply. I moaned into the kiss. His hands found my breasts gasping softly.

"Oh God! For two people who aren't even together you certainly know how to be all over each other." I groaned pulling away glaring at Shane who stood in the doorway. "Didn't you learn the first time? By the way I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard you. I'm just glad your mother wasn't home" I blushed brightly. Nate growled.

"What do you want Shane." Nate snapped.

"I came up here to stop you two from going at it again. It was very uncomfortable to hear you guys going at it like wild animals the first time." I squealed covering my face with my pillow.

"What's it to you, if you don't like it leave." Nate growled I squirmed uncomfortably blushing brightly still covering my face with my pillow.

"Cranky much jeez Nate."

"Cock blocker." Nate mumbled.

"Knock it off you two." I groaned sitting up.

"He's just jealous because he's not getting any." I glared at Nate.

"Not cool Nate." I sighed getting off the bed, I was still a bit wobbly. "I'm going to take another shower, I feel gross." Shane laughed.

"I would too, jeez you were at it for like an hour." I blushed pushing him out of the room.

"Leave please!" He laughed again before leaving. I made my way to my bathroom as I turned on the shower.

"Let me join you." Nate growled into my ear. My legs got weaker. I whimpered softly. He quickly stripped me before stripping himself, leading me into my walk in shower before shutting the door. I squealed in delight giggling.

We ended up having sex for about another hour in the shower, it was just as intense as before, but less noisy at least I hoped. God the things that boy could do sent my whole body on fire. I finally had to turn him away and clean up because my body couldn't take anymore. He pouted, it was adorable but I held my ground. We made our way downstairs, I'm pretty sure we both had goofy grins on our faces. The others just stared at us.

"Wow I wish I had your sex life." Holly muttered.

"You wish you had a sex life." Brigit piped up. Holly punched her in the arm hard. Brigit groaned. "Bitch"

"You're just cranky because you have no sex life either." Holly growled out.

"No I'm cranky because you punched me! Jase control your woman." Brigit hissed.

"You should know by now no one can control her. Don't mess with the bull Bri you'll get the horns." Holly laughed as Jason slug his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled close to him, smiling softly. I hadn't seen Holly this happy in a long time. I sighed softly as I sat at the counter, resting my head against it.

"Meghan you okay?" Holly inquired. I shook my head never lifting from the counter.

"What's wrong?" I grumbled some at Brigit. Suddenly I felt myself being pull from my seat I looked up to Brigit and sighed. "Come on, girl talk time." I nodded as her and Holly led me upstairs. "Spill." Brigit said as she shut my door.

"Ugh!" I fell on my bed and covered my face with my pillow making muffled aggravated noises.

"Is it about Nate?" I nodded never moving my pillow. Holly sighed grabbing it, pulling it away.

"What about Nate?" I sighed.

"How are he and I suppose to work on his trust issues by taking a break when we can't keep our hands off of each other?"

"You need more will power Meghan." Holly said.

"You try having will power when you've got extra hormones pumping through your body. And have you seen him lately? I swear he's getting more muscular by the second!"

"That's the baby juice speaking." Holly said I eyed her.

"Well it needs to stop I swear the further into the pregnancy I get the hornier I get." Brigit sighed.

"We need to take you out." I sat up.

"I'm almost three months pregnant and I can barely keep anything down, where the hell do you want to go?"

"How about we hit some shopping districts, you got your cast off lets walk around a bit, show us LA." I smiled softly and nodded.

"That sounds good." I whispered. I picked out a floral flowing mid-drift top and a pair of shorts and flat sandals to hit the shopping districts with. Brigit was wearing a tank with a pair of shorts and flats as well. Holly opted for some jeans and a t-shirt. I called up Mitchie, she was glad to take us around town. So we waited downstairs, the doorbell rang and ran to get it. I smiled when Mitchie hugged me.

"Hey Mitch." I hugged back.

"You guys ready." We nodded, I grabbed my purse, I was just about to walk out when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned.

"Here." Nate handed me a credit card. I eyed him.

"Nate…" He shook his head.

"Take it, treat yourself on me." I smiled softly.

"Thanks." He nodded and I walked out with the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 3

* * *

We spent the morning cruising around town, hitting up some of the local shops. Nothing to fancy mostly some hole in the wall places. I found some cute maternity tops for later on in the pregnancy, as well as a new pair of heels. We headed to the shoe shop I had gotten some heels from so Holly could grab them, she'd been bothering me for weeks to get them, we ended up stopping at a local café, apparently a lot of celebrities came here, we found a table and sat down as I propped my feet up, rubbing my toes.

"Feet hurt?" I nodded to Holly.

"Yeah I haven't walked that much in almost three months." I put my feet back on the ground as Mitchie came back with our drink orders.

"Oh yes." I drank my Mocha Frappuccino.

"Are you supposed to have coffee when you're pregnant?" Brigit asked.

"Dr. White said one cup of caffeine a day is fine." I took a sip smiling.

"So have you found anyone around here you want to see permanently as your OBGYN?" Holly asked. I groaned

"No! I had a couple interviews with some but I'm just not comfortable with a male." I sighed.

"I couldn't help but over hear. You are looking for an OBGYN?" I turned seeing Jessica Simpson. I gapped slightly. She dug through her purse pulling out a card. "Here, Dr. Grenic is amazing, she helped me a lot during my pregnancy and her bed side manor is awesome." I smiled taking the card.

"Thank you, so much." I slid the card into my purse.

"You're Nate Grey's girlfriend right? Meghan." I bit my lip.

"Former girlfriend, we're on a break right now." She nodded some

"Single mom huh, it's going to be hard." I shook my head.

"Oh no, Nate is very much in the picture as well as his brothers. I've known them all my life, so I have a lot of support." She smiled softly.

"That's good, you seem like you have some amazing friends too." I nodded.

"These are my best friends from school, Holly and Brigit. And you've heard of Mitchie Torres right?"

"Of course, you're seriously amazing girl." She blushed brightly. "I love that new song of yours. 'Unbroken.' Very catchy."

"Meghan wrote it." My eyes widened as I blushed.

"Seriously!? Wow, so you write?" I nodded.

"I dabble." Mitchie scoffed.

"Dabble, girl you're amazing. Don't sell yourself short. Most of my album she helped me with." I blushed brighter and shook my head.

"Sweetie you're amazing and you know it." Brigit piped in. I sighed.

"Okay I'm agreeing because I don't want to hear you all continue to praise me!" They all laughed.

"Well if you ever need someone to write for let me know." Jessica said I laughed. She quickly grabbed a napkin writing a number down. "Or anyone to talk to about the pregnancy, I'm here to listen. It's rough I know." She handed me the napkin.

"Thank you." I smiled softly. Suddenly I heard a gurgling noise I looked to her right, seeing a baby girl in a carrier. I awed, biting my lip as I held out my finger to the little one she quickly latched on.

"Would you like to hold her?" My eyes widened.

"Could I?" She nodded pulling her from her carrier handing her to me. "Hi there sweetie aren't you just the cutest!" I laughed as she grabbed onto my hair pulling slightly before putting it in her mouth.

"How far along are you? Must not be that far I can hardly tell." I laughed.

"11 weeks." She gapped.

"Girl you're tiny." I giggled shaking my head. "Just wait once you start getting bigger everyone's going to want to touch it." I groaned.

"I can't wait." I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"She was being pawed at all day today, it's the start of the end." Brigit laughed. Jessica eyed us some.

"I just told the boys today, Nate and I went on a break before I found out. We have a lot of issues to work out, and I didn't want to tell him before we got back together. I didn't want us just to be together because of the baby." She nodded some. "I don't love him any less, he's my life but we were moving too fast. Look where it got me." She laughed I smiled. "But I am happy, I've always wanted to be a mom."

"Well from what I've seen so far I think you'll make a great one." I smiled to the little girl in my arms, Mitchie was making goofy faces at her causing her to laugh. Brigit and Holly were in awe. We ended up talking for a bit longer before Jessica made her way out. She made me swear to call her if I needed anything. I agreed and wave bye. I combed the baby slobber from my hair with my fingers smiling.

"How you feeling?" Brigit asked.

"A lot better, things seem to be falling into place." Mitchie hugged me tightly and I giggled.

"Now we just have to worry about telling Nate's parents." My eyes widened now as I turned to Mitchie.

"I'm dead." I rested my head on the table.

"Oh you're so not, Donna already suspects anyways. She's been talking up my ear for days." Holly said as she took a sip from her cup.

"What!" She looked up staring at me. "You didn't tell me? Does she even know we had sex?" Holly rolled her eyes.

"Your mom and her mom are best friends of course she fucking knows." I groaned. "Plus she may have heard one of your sessions the other day." My eyes widened as I looked to Holly.

"Oh god that's so embarrassing!" I turned beat red. "She's been eyeing my belly lately too… Oh god." I covered my face. "So Peter probably suspects too." I sighed softly finishing my drink.

"Ready to go?" Holly asked. I nodded some, standing I bent to grab my bag, turning quickly I ran into huge mass. I felt myself falling, but the ground never came. The next thing I knew I was being hit with a cold liquid I squealed slightly.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" I opened my eyes looking up, I lost my voice in that instant. I sputtered softly as the man holding me, he stood me up. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Y..You're Zac Efron." I whispered. He laughed slightly grabbing some napkins quickly patting me down, I blushed brightly. He seemed to realize what he was doing quickly pulling away blushing.

"Sorry." I shook my head

"It's fine." He grabbed some more napkins handing me some then went to clean himself off before. "Thanks." I whispered.

"You're Nate Grey's girlfriend, Meghan right?" My eyes widened my name must have went around fast in Hollywood.

"Former girlfriend, we're on a break right now." I whispered as I cleaned off my shirt, I sighed softly it was completely stained.

"Well that's a shame, you two made a really cute couple." I blushed brightly. He looked over my shoulder. "Oh hey Mitchie." She waved.

"Hi Zac, I see Meghan had one of her famous klutz attacks." I blushed brightly.

"It was totally my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." He laughed. "She seems a bit worse for wear though, I'm sorry about your shirt."

"It's fine." I smiled "It's just a shirt." He smiled back.

"Who are your friends?" I coughed looking back seeing Brigit and Holly being semi star struck again.

"Oh my friends from Michigan, this is Brigit and Holly." He waved.

"Nice to meet you." They waved back, giggling slightly. "Listen you should really let me repay you for your shirt." I shook my head really fast.

"Oh no! You don't have too." He grabbed my hand grabbing a pen from the register counter. I gapped slightly.

"Here's my number." My eyes widened some. "Call me sometime I'd love to take you out for dinner just to repay you for your shirt." I think I lost my breath for a second.

"No you really don't have too." He put the pen down.

"I want too, as friends." I smiled slightly. Nodding, I grabbed the pen writing my number down on his arm.

"In case I decide to call." He smirked softly. Brigit and Holly mouths fell open at this point.

"I'm sorry about your shirt, I hope to hear from you soon." I nodded again. "Oh and your friends are totally welcome to come. Bring the Grey's too we can make it a group outing." He winked at Brigit and Holly they gulped slightly he waved and went on his way.

"You just gave your number to Zac Efron." I turned to Holly.

"As a friend." I blinked some.

"It was Zac fucking Efron." Holly stated again.

"Yeah, I saw." I eyed her.

"She's in Shock I think." Mitchie said. I laughed.

"Come on we better get out of here before we run into any more celebrities, they might have a heart attack." Mitchie laughed this time, we led the girls out and got into the car, we decided it we had enough fun for a day and headed home. Brigit was finally able to talk, half way home.

"Zac Efron…" She mumbled.

"She didn't have this much trouble meeting the boys did she?" I shook my head laughing at Mitchie's question.

We finally pulled up into my driveway two hours later after stopping for a bite to eat, grabbing our bags from the trunk we entered the house, the moment I opened the door I came face to face with a very angry looking Nate. Something was about to hit the fan I felt the need to run, but I got yanked into the house instead. I was in trouble.

* * *

"Nate! Owwww!" I yanked my arm from his hand. "What the hell is the problem?" The girls were on our heels. He just growled pointing at the television. I went to the television and my eyes widened there were video's playing of me and Jessica Simpson talking. It looked like someone had been recording us on their phone. How had I not notice!? Under them there was a caption. 'We've got it here first, Meghan Wilson is pregnant with Nate Grey's baby!' I dropped my bags falling to the floor. "W..What?" I whispered.

"You mind telling me how the whole world already knows!?" Nate yelled.

"Nate calm down." Mitchie tugged his arm, I was in shock I couldn't speak.

"I want an answer Meghan!" I shook my head.

"Nate can't you see she's in shock!" Holly tugged him away from me as I stared at the TV. I hadn't even noticed Nate's parents were here.

"What the hell happened!?" Nate yelled.

"It was my fault! I asked her if she found an OBGYN yet, and Jessica over heard. She gave Meghan a recommendation and they got to talking." He growled at Holly.

"Yeah I heard some of it. Thanks by the way, outing us, telling a perfect stranger about us being on a break. Way to air our dirty laundry Meghan!" Tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Nate sweetie calm down." Donna said.

"No! I will not calm down!" He growled now, pointing at the TV as they played me running into Zac. "And what's this, you moved on that quickly." My head shot up, at that.

"What?" I whispered.

"Giving Zac Efron your fucking number!" He screamed. I cowered some.

"NATE!" His mother yelled. "Do not talk to her like that! We do not use that kind of language!"

"I will talk to her the way I want! She humiliated me!" I was bawling now.

"Nate she gave him her number because he was repaying her for ruining her shirt! He was going to take us all out to diner, including you!" Brigit yelled now. His eyes softened some, but he still seemed really angry. I quickly got off the ground running up the stairs as fast as I could. I heard everyone yelling for me but I blocked it out. I ran to my room quickly, slamming the door shut. I went to my closet, pushing my clothes aside, I wiggled the small door in that led to the attic. It opened and I climbed in, shutting it behind me. I walked up the stairs slowly to my hiding place I use to go to when I needed to get away from Thomas. I could hear the yelling downstairs get faint, I went to the corner, of the attic hugging my knees tightly and cried. I don't know how long I'd been up there before Shane found me, it felt like hours. My body ached from crying so much.

"Meghan, come on let's get you out of this dusty place, it's not healthy up here for you or the baby." He brushed my hair from my face I sobbed softly nodding. He picked me up, carrying me down stairs. When we got to the bottom, and he set me on my feet, letting me go through first before following. He got me back to my room and started to brush the cobwebs from my hair. "Come on let's get you changed." I just stood there in shock. He sighed softly, he lifted my shirt off my form, I blushed slightly as he, grabbed a pajama top from my drawer slipping it over my head, I moved my arms so he could get it on properly. He then slipped my shorts off, helping me with my matching pajama bottoms before carrying me to bed. "Get some sleep sweetie, you need to stay healthy for the baby." I nodded some.

"I..Is Nate still angry." I whispered. He nodded some.

"Him and Jase are doing damage control with the press." I bit my lip my hand finding the necklace around my neck. The first time Nate and I had sex we exchanged purity rings. Mine was still around his Neck as his was on me. I held it tightly in my fist.

"I wasn't trying to hook up with Zac." I whispered.

"I know sweetie." Shane sat on the bed next to me, running his fingers through my hair.

"I didn't know someone was recording us." I bit my lip.

"I know sweetie." He kissed my forehead.

"I fucked everything up." He shook his head.

"No you didn't, these things happen." He stroked my arm.

"He's never going to speak to me again." He sighed.

"Yes he will, he just doesn't know how to channel his anger very well. Give him time. The press finding out about you two having sex and being pregnant is really doing a number on him. I mean he only found out today you were pregnant now the whole world knows." I sighed softly.

"I've ruined the band's image." Shane groaned.

"Don't even worry about that. Just please get some sleep Meghan. We'll talk more when you get up." I sniffled and nodded.

"Stay with me?" He smiled.

"Of course." He laid next to me, pulling me close. I gripped him tightly, I don't know how long we'd been like that till I fell asleep. My mind was running a mile a minute. Needless to say this was the worst sleep I had gotten in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 4

* * *

I hadn't seen Nate in two weeks, a whole two weeks. I was losing my mind. Jason and Shane were over every day though, as well as Mitchie. Everyone was doing their best to get my mind off of things, but nothing helped. I had completely lost my appetite at this point. I was starting to look rather thin, I lost definition in my face, they could all see it, they were all worried. I'm sure Jason and Shane were filling Nate in on my condition and I'm positive he didn't care because he hadn't even called to check up on me. The woman carrying his baby and he didn't give a shit. I could barely leave my room, I only got out of bed to shower or use the restroom. Other than that I was basically a shut in.

The first few days I figured he needed time to cool down, but as time went on I started to lose faith he even cared anymore, then the thoughts started to come back, the suicidal ones that I use to have all the time. Then the urges started to appear again. Oh god the urge to cut was getting so strong. I was doing my best to push the urge away, but each day it got worse. Holly ended up taking my phone, because all I would do is stare at it waiting for him to call. Jason and Shane actually flew Parker, my best friend, the first friend I met when I moved to Michigan back out. He was staying at our house this time, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to go near Nate not after what happened and how I looked.

I sighed as I slowly sat up in my bed slowly. I was so weak from lack of food, my body ached all over. I slowly climbed out of bed, and groaned. My door opened at that point and Parker stepped in with a tray.

"Hey." I smiled weakly. He rushed over.

"Meghan lay back down." I sighed and sat back down. He set the tray on my lap. "Eat." He basically ordered.

"I'm not hungry." He glared now.

"Eat for the baby's sake." I sighed, grabbing the toast eating it slowly, it made my stomach hurt to even eat since food became a foreign substance for it. I groaned softly clutching my stomach slightly. "Come on Meghan you can power through it. The baby needs food." I bit my lip and ate more, I easily became full after two pieces of toast and a couple bites of egg. I pushed the tray off me.

"I can't eat anymore, I already feel full." He sighed, setting the tray at the end of my bed. "Are Shane and Jason here yet?" He nodded. "Can you get them for me?" He nodded once more, grabbing the tray he quickly exited the room. About five minutes later Shane and Jason entered.

"You did good, you ate more than yesterday." Jason commented as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jason said.

"Liar, I know I've seen the news. He's out with her." I growled. Two days ago photo's had been surfacing, Nate was seen around town with his ex, Hannah. I knew her when they dated when they were 13, she was a sweet girl, I always liked her. But now, I loathed her, I knew there was something going on between them.

"Meghan they're just friends." Shane said. I rolled my eyes.

"They haven't been friends for years, why now huh? Unless he's moved on. I know you told him about my condition does he even care? No the woman carrying his child is wasting away and he doesn't even give a shit." I was starting to get angry now.

"That's not true!" Jason gasped softly.

"Whatever, maybe it's best if I lost this baby, because obviously I don't have his support anymore." Jason and Shane looked shocked.

"Is that why you stopped eating? Are you trying to kill the baby off?" Jason growled. I shook my head.

"No I would never intentionally try to kill the baby." I whispered I looked down. "I just can't eat… I can't sleep. I can't even close my eyes without seeing his face, my dreams are haunted with his screaming. The silence is deadly because I just replay the incident over and over again." I looked up to them I wanted to cry, but I was all out of tears. "I can't even cry anymore. I have nothing left." Shane climbed into the bed with me holding me close. "He's my life and he's gone. I have nothing left."

"You have the baby." Jason whispered.

"You have us." Shane said softly. I wanted to cry now, but nothing was coming out.

"He promised not to break me, but he has. I don't know what to do anymore." Shane sighed softly, he pushed me to lay down.

"Just get some sleep." I sighed and nodded, snuggling under the covers before instantly falling asleep. I was just so weak that sleep sometimes came easily but it didn't stick around. I heard yelling, some pounding coming from downstairs. I got out of bed, making my way to the door.

"You've broken her you ass! If you could just see her you'd know!" Shane was yelling.

"Is that why you dragged me here? I'm sure you're lying, I'm sure she's just looking for attention she's good at that." My eyes hardened, I threw open my door and made my way to the stairs. Quickly descending them. I found Shane and Nate shoving each other in the living room and screamed.

"I want him out of my house!" They stopped, Nate's eyes found me and instantly it looked like he regretted it. His anger was gone from his eyes concern filled them. I really must have looked horrible.

"Meghan get back to bed! You're too weak to be up." Jason rushed to me.

"No I want him gone." I whispered, I suddenly felt weak, my legs began to wobble. Shane shoved Nate out of the way and came to my side.

"Meghan!" Jason was already there so he wrapped an arm around my waist picking me up quickly.

"Sorry, I'm fine just lightheaded." I said weakly. I rested against Jason's chest and closed my eyes. "I want him gone…" I whispered.

"Leave Nate." I heard him scoff.

"I didn't want to be here in the first place, Shane dragged me here." I turned to him glaring.

"Good then go." I whispered harshly. "You don't care about me, you don't care about OUR baby, so just go!" His eyes widened.

"Is the baby okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jason take me upstairs." He nodded as started to walk away.

"I have a right to know! It's my baby too!" I heard Nate yell. I held a hand up to let Jason know to stop, he turned so I could look at Nate.

"You lost the right when you walked out that door and too her. When we had sex we made a decision as adults, and I got pregnant. For the first time in my life I didn't run, but you did Nate. You ran when things got tough. You're a child Nate, you aren't responsible enough to be this baby's father. You've proven that clearly. You promised to trust me, and you failed. You didn't even come to check on me when you knew how bad my health was getting." Tears were falling down his cheeks as he moved towards me. "Don't come near me. Go to your new girlfriend Nate. You obviously never loved me." I looked up to Jason. "I'm tired." He nodded and took me upstairs.

"Let me up there Shane." I heard Nate yelling, I sighed softly as Jason got me back to bed. He laid me down.

"Can you call Mitch?" Jason ran a hand through my.

"Of course." I smiles softly, as Jason got up leaving.

"Shane move the fuck out of my way, let me see her!" I growled.

"Nate just leave, she doesn't need any more stress right now! Her health and the baby's health are in jeopardy and you being here is making things worse." Jason said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Nate growled.

"I'm Meghan's friend, her brother, her family. And right now she doesn't want to see you. You fucked up Nate, take the punishment like an adult." I heard his aggravated scream.

"I'm your actual brother your actual family, not her!" That hurt, oh god I felt like someone just stabbed me right in the heart.

"Right now you're not acting much like family. You ran away for two weeks leaving her to slowly kill herself. You can't just see her now that you know how sick she really is. Her being sick shouldn't make you want to see her, your love for her should." I heard a slam, like someone punched a wall.

"I do love her!" He screamed. I groaned softly, he still loved me. Why did my heart hurt though? I held my head, I began to feel cramps slightly, it wasn't the first time I felt them, they'd been coming and going for the last two weeks.

"You have a shitty way of showing it." Shane finally spoke.

I felt pain over take me suddenly. I lifted the covers off me and saw blood on my pajama pants.

"JASE!" I heard footsteps, all three of them came running into the room. "Jase I'm bleeding, oh god I'm bleeding!" I began to panic. He ran to me quickly picking me up. "Shane! Get the fucking car!" He rushed me past Nate as I clung to him tightly. Nate followed behind. I couldn't even glare at him the pain hurt so much.

"Jase…" I whimpered.

"Meghan shhh, it'll be okay."

"Jase I can't lose this baby." Nate's eyes held so much worry in them as he followed us out of the house.

"You won't lose the baby!" He held me close as he climbed into the backseat with me. Nate followed suit.

"Get out Nate!" Shane yelled from the driver's seat.

"No! I will not leave!" I clung to Jason tighter.

"Just drive Shane!" I screamed. He spun out of my drive-way. "Nate call my mom and the girls… Please." I whispered. He pulled out his phone quickly dialed their numbers.

"Susie, Meghan is bleeding, we're taking her to the hospital now." Nate said. "Yes, call Bri and Holly, I'll call Mitch." Everything started to get fuzzy.

"Meghan stay with me!" I heard Jason say. But I couldn't everything went black.

* * *

I awoke in a hospital bed, I groaned lifting my arm up wincing slightly. I looked down to an IV and sighed. I looked around, the room slowly, it was a typical emergency room. Shane was in a chair asleep, leaning against Nate, I rubbed my head some. "Shane." I said. Nothing. "Shane!" He jumped slightly before opening his eyes.

"Meghan!" Nate started to stir slight opening his eyes. Shane was next to me in a second.

"How long have I been asleep?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Only a couple of hours." He sat on the bed next to me.

"The baby?" I looked at him.

"Still there." I sighed in relief closing my eyes.

"Thank God. Why was I bleeding?"

"Stress." I looked up seeing Jason in the door holding some drinks. He set them on the desk, coming towards me. "You're on bed rest for the time being." I pouted.

"No pouting Meghan you've had a rough two weeks, the doctor ordered it." Shane said.

"When can I go home?"

"No idea, I'm going to tell the nurse you're awake." Jason went to leave.

"Tell her I want the damn needle out of my arm too!" I called after him.

"Meghan hush." Shane said. I rolled my eyes, shivering some. "Cold?" I nodded.

"I'll go after Jason let them know to get you a warm blanket." I smiled watching him leave. I looked straight ahead seeing Nate staring at me.

"What?" I growled.

"Nothing." He looked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here should you be with your new girlfriend?" He didn't look at me.

"I'm not dating Hannah." He ran a hand over his hair, I smiled he was growing it back out some, God he looked so hot. "I was hanging out with her because she was helping me write a song."

"Whatever." I sighed, I still was royally pissed off with him.

"Meghan…" I glared now.

"Why did you run?" His eyes widened.

"I just found out I was going to be a father, then the whole world found out. We hadn't even discussed how we were going to tell people. I figured we'd hold a press conference, let the world know that way. I figured we'd be able to wait awhile. You couldn't even tell you were pregnant, hell you still can't." He looked down now. "I wasn't ready for the world to know that I went back on my promise to God, how does that make me look to my fans?" He looked back to me. "I didn't want to be a disappointment to my parents either."

"They knew already." His eyes widened some.

"How?" I looked away, trying not to blush.

"Holly said your mom heard us having sex one day. And she had been eyeing my stomach lately. She already knew before you even did." He blushed slightly.

"Meghan… I.." I looked away. "I love you so much." I bit my lip tightly. "I screwed up, I was just so scared." He looked into my eyes. "Let me fix this please."

"You don't think I wasn't?" I growled. "Nate it takes two to make a baby, and when I got pregnant that means you fears aren't anything anymore. Your life is your child Nate, and you threw it all away when you yelled at me, when you walked out that door." Tears were falling down his cheeks. "I can't forgive you Nate, not now. I don't know about the future, but now I need to focus on getting healthy again for my baby. There is nothing you can do to fix this, you can't fix what you did to my heart." His eyes widened in shock when I referred to the baby as mine. Suddenly my mom and the girls ran in.

"Meghan!" I felt tears in my eyes.

"Momma!" She hugged me tightly.

"You scared the crap out of us!" Holly was almost yelling.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I was scared too." The tears were falling now.

"We're just glad you're okay." Brigit brushed some hair from my face. I smiled softly.

"Really glad." Mitchie smiled.

"Why did I pass out?" I struggled to sit up some, my mom helped me.

"Dr. Grenic said stress, you started to panic. You were already really weak from not eating or sleeping that you just crashed." I sighed looking away from my mom.

"Can I go home?"

"Not yet." I looked up seeing Dr. Grenic. "We're keeping you overnight for observation, then you can go. You'll be on bed rest till you gain your energy back. And no more stress missy. You could have lost your baby." I nodded. "We'll be moving you upstairs."

"Can we get her a private room." I looked to Nate. "The press got wind on the situation and I fear they'll try to get in here." I fell back on the bed and groaned. "Don't worry we'll have Rob here, he'll make sure no one gets in." I nodded. "He'll want to talk to hospital security though, is that possible?" Nate looked back to Dr. Grenic.

"Of course, just tell Rob to go to the nurses' station they'll tell him where to go to get to the security offices." Nate nodded, getting up to find his security guard. This was going to be a long 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the lyrics to "Fix a Heart" All rights go to Demi Lovato

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 5

* * *

I was right the time I spent at the hospital was long. I HATE hospitals, I didn't get much sleep since the nurses were always coming in checking my vitals, and Nate refused to leave. It was amusing though to watch him try to sleep on the horrible hospital chair. Yeah, I sort of liked seeing him suffer. Is that bad? I don't care. Rob followed me everywhere, which was cool, I felt like a real celebrity as they wheeled me around with this giant security guard following me. He even followed me down to x-ray. We were getting my 13 week Ultra sound done. I was excited. I always loved seeing the baby. Downside, Nate came, yeah he's almost as stubborn as me. I almost told Rob to lock him out of the room, but I knew he'd cause a scene so I decided against it.

Rob posted outside the door as I got into the bed, they lifted my gown up, squirting that gel on me. I squealed slightly.

"Sorry Ms. Wilson." The ultra-sound tech said.

"It's okay, just a bit cold." She smiled as she took the wand out, moving it along my abdomen.

"There it is." She pointed at the screen, Nate's eyes were fixed on the screen. I could have sworn he was tearing up a bit. I grinned slightly.

"Can you tell if the baby is a boy or girl?" Nate asked.

"Well, let me see if I can get a better angle." Suddenly the baby moved I gasped. "Possibly a hiccup." I smiled brightly. She moved the wand some, I shivered slightly. "Well I've got all the readings down, I'll send it to Dr. Grenic and I'm sure if she sees anything she'll let you know." I sighed nodding slightly. I hated waiting. The tech handed me a towel, I quickly cleaned myself up, then Nate helped me into my wheel chair, wheeling me out to Rob who took over.

"How was it?" Rob asked.

"Exciting, the baby moved!" I smiled up to him.

"Aww that's amazing." I nodded. "I'm glad to see you smiling again Meghan." I grinned. He wheeled me into the elevator, Nate followed suit.

"I'm glad to be smiling again." I rested my hands on my abdomen. "I forgot myself for a couple of weeks, but I'm back and I'm going to be the best damn mother I can be. This baby is my life." Rob patted my shoulder. I smiled softly. "Hear that sweetie, mommy loves you very much."

We got back up to the room, and ended up waiting about three hours for Dr. Grenic to come back, she had a DVD in her hand I grinned. "Well I looked over everything, your baby is a little under the weight we'd like but doing healthy." I bit my lip.

"Do you know the gender?" I asked.

"Well I usually don't like telling the gender of the child so soon in a pregnancy, but our technology here is pretty advance, I did get a really clear look. If you'd like to know I can tell you my findings." I nodded quickly.

"You're going to be parents to a beautiful baby girl." Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"A girl?" She nodded. I did my best to not bounce in the bed. Yes I was excited, I'm having a girl. I always wanted a baby girl. Not that I wouldn't love the baby any less if it were a boy. But a girl, oh, I was excited. I heard a sniffle and turned to see Nate wiping his eyes. He looked extremely happy. I sighed softly I was still extremely angry with him, he hurt me so much these last two weeks, but I couldn't deny him his daughter, as much as I wanted too. I laid back down in the bed closing my eyes. I also couldn't deny the fact that I was still head over heels in love with him. But I didn't want to let him back in, I didn't want to be hurt again. I felt like my heart was breaking in two, I just didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

My mom pulled up to the house, I was jumping in the backseat. "Hurry!" I whined. She just laughed.

"You really hate hospitals." I nodded some as Nate leaned up from the back seat.

"Calm down Meghan you're almost home." I sighed some relaxing in my seat. My mom pulled into the drive-way, opening the garage. Once she was parked I went to get out. "Wait." Nate said. He climbed out of his seat opening my door, he bent down scooping me up in his arms.

"Nate I can walk." I sighed. He just pulled me close closing the door with his foot.

"Better to be safe, you haven't moved much since you were in the hospital." I sighed softly as we entered the house. Suddenly I was surrounded literally.

"Welcome home!" Brigit screamed and threw confetti. I laughed.

"Thanks Bri." She smiled.

"Here I got her." Shane stepped up, pulling me from Nate's arms, I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck. He must of sensed I was uncomfortable in Nate's arms. Nate didn't look too happy, but he didn't say anything. I noticed Jason and Shane were holding death glares at Nate, even the girls were throwing him some. But he stood his ground.

"So you going to tell them the good news?" Nate spoke as he straightened his shirt.

"I'm having a girl!" I grinned. Holly, Brigit, and Mitchie screamed.

"Have you thought of any names?" Holly asked as she rubbed my stomach.

"I was thinking Serenity." I whispered softly. She grinned.

"I figured I need some peace and calm in my life, I think she'll bring it to me." I held my hands over Holly's and she smiled softly.

"I like it." I turned to Nate.

"I'm sure." Shane grumbled.

"As much as I missed you Shane you can set me down, I can walk." His eyes questioned it, but he set me down and I smiled softly. I leaned against him slightly getting my footing then I saw Parker coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Meg, I got a surprise for you in the kitchen." My eyes widened, I ran to him hugging him tightly he laughed picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and carrying me to the kitchen. I spotted Nate from the corner of my eyes, he looked slightly jealous. I giggled as Parker smacked my ass.

"Stop!" I laughed. He set me down covering my eyes with his hands. He lead me towards the counter.

"You ready?" I nodded, he moved his hands I screamed.

"Oh my God! You didn't!?" I literally jumped on the counter, my hands finding the smooth cherry finish on a Gibson SG.

"I totally did!" Parker said.

"Parker! You can't afford this." I looked to him. "How did you afford this?" He laughed.

"The guys may have helped me out. I remember you eyeing Nate's you always gaze at it, like it's the best thing in the world." I grinned some, I usually stared at it because Nate was holding it, but I did love the look of this particular guitar.

"How did you know though?" I whispered.

"I know you Meg, believe me the look you get in your eyes, I've only seen it once before." He whispered in my ear, then kissed my temple. I blushed brightly.

"This is the best gift ever." I positioned myself on the counter picking it up. I strummed a few of the strings, it sounded heavenly.

"I tuned it too, so it's all ready to go, even got new strings." I grinned.

"Play something for us!" Mitchie said. "Something new." I bit my lip and nodded, I hit a few chords before I got the rhythm that I wanted.

"I may sound awful, forgive me." I whispered. "I've been tooling around with this song for the last week. I finally finished it last night." I smiled weakly as I saw Nate behind everyone. "It's called 'Fix a Heart'" I sighed softly and closed my eyes as I began to sing

"It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart"

Tears were falling down my cheeks by down, I tried my best to keep my voice in check but it was threatening to break.

"Even though I know what's wrong  
How could I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand so tight  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah"

I looked to Nate his eyes were showing pain as were mine. I bit my lip and turned away.

"You must be a miracle worker  
Swearing up and down  
You can fix what's been broken, yeah  
Please don't get my hopes up  
No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts"

I poured everything I had into the last bit of the song.

"Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage"

My voice got softer as I finished.

"You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
You never really can fix my heart"

I coughed slightly rubbing my throat, Parker handed me a water. "Thanks." I took a sip. "Sorry I haven't sung in a few weeks."

"Meghan that was amazing." Mitchie looked at me. I smiled. "It was so raw, so painful." She walked up to me hugging me tightly I hugged her back, tears were falling down my cheeks now. "I'm sorry." She whispered. I shook my head some.

"No no it's fine, I'm fine I swear." My voice faltered, I knew she knew I was still hurting.

"Well, while Parker and the guys got you the guitar, I got you something else. But it's upstairs in your room. Can you make it?" I groaned.

"Stop spoiling me! I don't need any of this." She laughed.

"You'll take it and love it." I sighed and slid off the counter, walking a few feet, I got winded easily. "You okay?" I nodded.

"I'm still weak from not eating, I'm very winded." Parker came to me, scooping me up in his arms. "Aww my knight in shining armor."

"You know it!" I laughed. He took me upstairs the other's following behind.

"Close your eyes Meg." Mitchie ordered. I rolled them before closing them. I heard my door open, I felt myself being lowered on my bed. I heard shuffling, and Nate growling slightly. "Okay open them!" I opened my eyes to see Zac Efron in my room with a bow around him.

"You got me Zac Efron? I'm pretty sure that's illegal, take him back." I grinned, he laughed.

"Hey Meghan, I ran into Mitchie a few days back, she told me you weren't doing very well. So we got to talking, she told me how much you like to write, so her and I got you a present. This time don't let your cat near it." I screamed slightly.

"GUYS! Come on." He opened my closet and pulled out a new keyboard. "I hate you all!" I whined but stood quickly and walked over to the box. "I really don't but please stop getting me things!" I pouted. Zac laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around me, I bit my lip hugging him back. I could feel his toned abs though his shirt, that's how close we were. I blushed slightly as he pulled away.

"So I heard you singing." I looked at him.

"How?" He pointed towards the intercom on my wall. I turned and eyed Mitchie.

"Guilty." She chimed.

"You're really good." I groaned. "Seriously."

"Maybe at writing, but I'm far from a singer, I mean Mitchie, she's a singer. Not me." Mitchie just shook her head.

"Meghan you were in our choir when we were growing up, my dad personally trained you, you have a great voice." I stuck my tongue out at Jason.

"I hate all this praise seriously. I'm fine being behind the spot light." I pouted.

"Well, that sucks." Mitchie pouted.

"Why?" I questioned her.

"Well, I was talking with my agent, who got a hold of some producers. They were talking about holding a concert to show off your writing talent. As a writer, usually they have you sing your own songs." My eyes widened.

"Guys, I don't want to be a writer! I just write to get things off my chest. You know I want to be a social worker." Mitchie sighed.

"You've got serious talent Meghan, even if you only do it on the side, you should really do this." I sighed.

"But I'm on bed rest." Zac looked concerned quickly. "I'm fine, I just need less stress in my life." The girls shot a glare at Nate. I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Guys I'm tired." I smiled weakly. "I didn't sleep well in the hospital. You think I could get some sleep?" Parker came over quickly picking me up. "And here we go again with the carrying, seriously guys I can walk the five feet to my bed."

"Just take it." He whispered in my ear. I giggled softly as he took me to my bed quickly tucking me in. Everyone started to leave.

"Zac." He stopped, turning to me. "Thank you for the keyboard." He smiled walking towards me.

"No problem." I took his hand in mine, he blushed slightly.

"I want to hang out real soon." He nodded, bending down to kiss my forehead. I heard Nate growl again. I grinned slightly.

"It's a date." He said then left. Parker was about to follow but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay." He smiled softly, climbing into the bed with me. I smiled back tucking one of his strands of hair behind his head. "Remember when we'd have movie nights like this in Michigan." He laughed.

"You'd always pick the horror movies out, you sick minded woman." I grinned. "Some of those movies were messed up." I laughed.

"Weakling, grow a stronger stomach." I poked him. He grabbed my hand. "Thank you for the guitar." He nodded, he intertwined his fingers with mine and I smiled. "I love you brother." He smiled, kissing my hand.

"I love you too sister." I snuggled close to him closing my eyes, instantly falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 6

* * *

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I groaned softly sitting up. Rubbing my eyes, I slid out of bed, making my way out of the room. I descended the stairs finding Parker, Shane and Jason in the kitchen. "Hey." I said, yawning slightly. They turned smiling. "How long was I out?" I ran a hand through my hair straightening it slightly.

"Almost 13 hours." Shane said coming around the counter to kiss the top of my head.

"Really, wow I must have been exhausted." He nodded laughing.

"Where is everyone?" I sat at the counter as Shane slid a plate full of food in front of me.

"Nate is upstairs in the office, he's been up there for hours." I rolled my eyes.

"Make him leave." I whined.

"I've tried, but he refuses. He won't even let anyone in." I rested my head on the counter.

"What about the girls and my mom." Jason poured me some Milk.

"Out buying baby stuff, what else." I pouted.

"I want to buy baby stuff." They laughed.

"You missy should be in bed." I sighed.

"I hate bed, bed is evil." I whispered, they laughed more. I heard some scraping coming from upstairs. "What the hell is that boy doing!?" I growled.

"We have no idea, he locked himself in there yesterday after you went to bed, he left a few times, but he came back secretly with bags, and Rob. They've been up there for a couple hours now since they took a break." I rolled my eyes. "Hannah showed up too." My eyes widened.

"Why is she in my house?" I got up quickly.

"Meghan watch your stress!" Shane came to stop me as I stalked towards the stairs.

"No! I don't want her in my house!" I growled climbing up the stairs, I got to the top of the stairs and stomped towards the end of the hall, banging on the door.

"Shane leave me alone!" I heard Nate.

"It's not Shane!" I heard shuffling, and the door opened a crack.

"Meghan get back in bed, this isn't good for the baby." I glared at him.

"I was about to till I heard about an unwanted guest." His eyes hardened.

"Hannah is here helping me with something, it's a present for you just calm down." I growled. "Meghan!" I shoved on the door, he pushed back. "Meghan knock it off."

"Nate! Open the damn door!" I cried out. Shane came behind me.

"Nate she's not going to give up just open the door!" He let out a frustrated scream and swung the door open, I almost toppled in but Nate caught me.

"Happy!" He yelled. It took a second to gather my surroundings… I took in Thomas' old office. The walls were painted a pale pink, all the baby furniture was put up, over the crib was Serenity's name, nearly finished, Hannah was sitting on a ladder in front of the name, a small paintbrush in hand, her face covered in the purple color she was using to paint with. There were detailed flowers flowing over it. I turned around the walls were covered in Disney Princess' scenes from all the movies were flowing along. Belle and the Beast dancing, Jasmine and Aladdin on Carpet, Ariel reaching to Prince Eric, Aurora and receiving her kiss from her prince to wake her up. I'm pretty sure I was bawling by this point.

"H..How did you know!?" I sobbed.

"I know you, you're obsessed with Disney and the princess', almost as much as you love Sailor Moon." I laughed slightly wiping my eyes. "Which reminds me." He pulled me to where Hannah was. "Hannah show her." She smiled softly, pointing inside the crib. I looked down, on the headboard there was a hand painted Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion holding each other. Okay now I was bawling. "I knew where you got the name too." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head some looking to him.

"This theme totally doesn't go together… But it's perfect." I wiped my eyes more. "Thank you." He smiled nodding. I laughed he was covered in pink paint, I looked past him seeing Rob was as well. I began to laugh harder. "You two look ridiculous." I sighed softly, I hadn't laughed like this in a while. "What was that scrapping noise?" I finally asked.

"This big jerk was moving the desk, I told him to just take it apart." I nodded.

"Yeah we got the tools to just take it apart, plus it's an eyesore." I could still picture Thomas sitting at it, it made me shiver. Nate pulled me into a hug.

"Come on let's get you back to bed, we're almost done here." I nodded some as he led me out of the door pointing to Rob.

"Take it apart you'll scratch the wood floors." He sighed.

"Fine." He huffed. I giggled, I pushed from Nate and ran to Rob he instantly picked me up in a big hug. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He laughed setting me down.

"No problem sweetie, go relax." I nodded, as Nate pulled me from the room.

"The paint is still wet I don't want you inhaling the fumes." I smiled brightly walking past Shane. Who was glaring at Nate.

"Thank you Nate." I said, he smiled.

"It was my pleasure, our daughter deserves the room of a princess." I bit my lip, looking down slightly. We stopped at my door.

"This is me." I whispered, he lifted my head.

"Meghan…" I pulled away. "I'm still sort of tired, I'm going to lay down." I quickly left him standing in the hallway, closing my door. I heard some shuffling then a slam.

"What the hell Shane."

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you myself." My eyes widened.

"It was never my intention to hurt her." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever Nate. You have a lot of growing up to do, maybe you should do it away from Meghan so she doesn't almost lose the baby again! You really think redecorating a room will make her come crawling back to you?" I bit my lip.

"It wasn't so she'd come crawling back, it was a present, I'm not that selfish to do something for my daughter to have Meghan come back to me." I growled. "When Meghan is ready to love me again, I'm sure she'll let me know." Shane huffed.

"That's if she'll love you again, you really screwed up Nate." I heard Nate sigh.

"I know." It ended there, I sighed softly crawling into bed, I closed my eyes some biting my lip. I still loved Nate, I don't think I'd ever stop loving him. I never felt so strongly about someone before in my life. That's why it hurt so much when he ran. I did know I'd eventually forgive him, but I don't know if I'd ever be able to trust him again, or take him back. God I asked him to trust me and now I couldn't trust him. I was such a hypocrite but he'd hurt me a lot these past few months. I groaned softly, climbing out of bed. I wasn't going to dwell on it. No I wouldn't it wasn't healthy for Serenity. I went to my bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and began to undress.

"Meghan!" I heard Shane yell. I groaned, he was at the bathroom door knocking.

"Shane! I'm fine to take a shower on my own!" I called out.

"Meghan!" He growled this time, I huffed. Wrapping a towel around myself, I threw open the door.

"Shane I'm okay. Look I'm standing fine." He pushed me in.

"Yes with your eyes open, what's going to happen when you close your eyes to rinse your hair and you lose your balance." I sighed. My mom and I both had balance issues, something to do with our inner ear, we had trouble when closing our eyes, mine wasn't as far along as hers, I guess because I was younger. "And you're still weak, you haven't got your all your color back, it's a bad idea." I rolled my eyes. "Just till you get your strength back."

"What are you going to do Shane, shower with me?" He turned bright red.

"No you're taking a bath." He turned the shower off, and led me to the Jacuzzi tub. I sighed softly. He turned it on as I sat on the side of the tub.

"I hate that you guys treat me like I'm crippled." I whispered.

"We just want you to be safe Meghan!" I pouted, I stared at the water making its way up. He turned it off, turning the jets on before turning around. I slid into the tub and sighed softly. "You in?"

"Yes father." I huffed. He turned around rolling his eyes. He looked uneasy. "Shane I'm sure Jase or Parker could help me if this is uncomfortable to you." He shook his head. "Or even Nate." His eyes hardened.

"Definitely not, you two around each other when one's naked would be a terrible idea. You know very well you can't keep your hands off each other." I blushed.

"I'm too weak to do anything anyways." I sighed leaning back in the tub. "I hate this Shane, I do, I hate loving someone that hurt me so much." I looked up to him. "I mean it's not as bad as what Alex did, certainly not. But I figured out I never really love Alex, I tolerated him because I wanted to feel special, and he made me feel special in his own sick demeaning way. But with Nate, I just love him so much, it's real love, and I can't make it go away. No matter how pissed I am with him, or how hurt I am. My heart still loves him. My body still urns for his touch. And it scares me so much to be so naturally dependent on someone." Shane bit his lip running his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes.

"He still loves you too." I sighed once more.

"Yeah I heard you two." I looked up to him once more. "By the way don't threaten your brother for me Shane, I can do it all on my own. As much as I would like to see Nate get beat up, I don't want his brother to do it. Stop being angry with him." He sat on the side of the tub kissing my hair gently.

"It's so hard not to be angry with him, he didn't pretty much watch you wither away. Jase and I saw it firsthand. And it was all his doing." I stroked his arm gently.

"Yes but you were so worried that if we ever dated you'd lose one of us. You're on your way to losing Nate, do you want that Shane?" He shook his head. "Then try to be less abrasive with him. Try to forgive him even if I can't." He sighed. "Plus I still have the girls and Parker to beat him up." He laughed.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I nodded smiling softly.

Once I was cleaned and out of the tub Shane asked what I'd like to do today. I had been pretty much a shut in for two weeks, I wanted to get out. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I suggested lounging by the pool. I needed to work on my tan anyways. Shane felt it was okay for me to dress myself, I figured he'd been around my naked form enough for one day, not that he'd seen me naked. He turned his head when I got out of the tub. So I called him a baby, he replied that Holly was a bad influence. That made me laugh. I was in the process of tying my little black string bikini up when my phone rang. I jumped on my bed grabbing it.

"Hello."

"Hey Meghan its Zac." I blushed some. "Just calling to see what's up. You talked about hanging out soon and I've got another free day today."

"Well my only plans are to lounge by the pool for a bit, then possibly play video games with Bri, Shane and Jase. You're welcome to come by."

"I'd love to, I can be there in 15 minutes." I grinned.

"Okay, I'll let the front gate know you'll be stopping by. Bring a swimsuit, I'm sure the girls would love to see you shirtless." He laughed at this.

"What about you?" I blushed.

"Naw you're not my type." I grinned I could almost hear him pout over the phone. "Kidding, you're good looking."

"You aren't too bad yourself." I blushed.

"Mr. Efron are you flirting with me!?"

"What would you say if I said yes?" I laughed.

"I'd say that I'm swearing off men for eternity, plus I'm pregnant!" He laughed at that.

"Well you can hardly tell you're pregnant, not that you wouldn't look absolutely gorgeous with a giant pregnant belly, all women look beautiful that way." I blushed. "Anyways, I'll see you in 15." I smiled.

"See you then." I hung up and sighed, looking in the mirror. I gently stroked my stomach, it's true you could see the tiniest bump, but that was also from lack of food for two weeks. I finished tying my swimsuit and made my way downstairs. I heard Parker whistle.

"You don't see that in Michigan." I laughed punching him in the arm. Nate was totally checking me out.

"I needed some sun so I'm lounging by the pool with the girls." I took a piece of cheese off Paker's plate.

"Hey!" I shoved it in my mouth quickly.

"Pregnant." I said he huffed. "Zac's coming by too. He wanted to hang. He should be here shortly." I heard Nate growl slightly.

"Well, two visits in two days. Someone has a crush." Brigit sang.

"Me or him?" I eyed her.

"Totally him, he is all up on the Meghan Train." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a train, I'm not even that fat yet." I pouted.

"Awe you know what I meant!" she pulled me into a hug.

"Two hot chicks hugging in bikinis I could get use to that." Parker said. I laughed as Brigit picked me up, I wrapped my legs around her waist.

"Bri we should totally swear off men, be my baby momma." I winked at her. She just laughed setting me down.

"Now you need to kiss." Parker said.

"You're just asking to be killed." I shot him a glare. He ate some of his cheese and shrugged. Holly punched him in the arm before walking towards us, she was wearing her bikini too. I smiled. Suddenly she got an evil grin.

"I don't like that, stay away." I backed up from Holly, She grabbed the string on my bikini yanking it.

"You ho!" I screamed covering myself, quickly tying my top back up. She shrugged and made her way to the patio. Brigit and I following. I turned quickly to see the boys hanging back. "You guy's coming?"

"Cheese." Was all Parker said, I rolled my eyes. Shane and Nate followed though.

"I'll hang back for when Zac gets here." Jason said, I nodded as we went to the patio, it was a small walk to the pool, there were chairs all around it. I sat in one, the girls on either side of me. I sighed in delight feeling the sun hit my skin. I loved the LA sun, I'm not a big fan of cold so moving back was a good change. Michigan winters suck. I instantly closed my eyes, settling in my chair. I heard a squeal, I opened my eyes quickly as Shane picked up Brigit, tossing her into the pool.

"Shane!" She cried out. I laughed. I slowly stood up sneaking behind Shane, I pushed him in while he was busy laughing. He yelped as he made a big splash. I sat on the cement holding my stomach, tears were trailing down my face as I laughed.

"Meghan!" He yelled. I grinned, as he looked at me angry. He swam towards me, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Shane! Don't!" I slid away from the edge. "Remember no strenuous activity." I pointed at him, he pouted slightly stopping. I sighed in relief.

"You're getting it when you're better." He pointed back at me. I smirked.

"I'll be waiting." I challenged him. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me up. I squealed slightly.

"Hey." I blushed brightly as Zac whispered in my ear. I turned smiling to him.

"Hey."

"Shouldn't you be relaxing?" I giggled softly.

"Shane threw my best friend in the pool so I had to get him back." He nodded.

"Well of course, but let's get you back to your chair." I smiled nodding. He slid his hand into mine, pulling towards Holly and Jason who took my chair. I decided to take the chair next to Jason, and Zac slid into the one on my other side. I saw Nate from glaring daggers at Zac from the other side of Holly. She noticed it too and punched Nate. He growled, turning away quickly. I sighed softly. Jason saw the interaction, he bent over whispering in my ear.

"Relax." I bit my lip. "Have fun." I smiled softly, he grinned kissing my temple. "Love you sis."

"Love you too Jase." He gripped my hand as I smiled softly. I bit my lip slightly smiling to Zac, he smiled back before removing his shirt. I literally think Brigit, Holly, and I were at a loss for words. And I'm pretty sure Jason, Shane, and Nate were all growling. Zac thankfully only had eyes for me.

"Like what you see?" He whispered. I think I turned bright red.

"It's okay if you like the whole muscle thing." I mumbled sitting back in my chair. He laughed pulling his glasses up to stare at me. "What?" I asked.

"I like what I see." I knew I was red by now.

"Stop it." I bit my lip he just grinned. "You're shameless you know." He shrugged. "And do you have a death wish, Nate will kill you probably." He peeked over my shoulder, I'm pretty sure Nate was probably glaring daggers at Zac.

"He doesn't scare me." He looked back to me. "I like you Meghan, I want to get to know you better." I smiled softly.

"As friends." I said to him he sighed softly. "I just got out of a tough relationship." I whispered softly. "And as much as I want to deny it, I'm still very much in love with Nate." I turned to look behind me, a sigh of relief passed my lips because I knew he hadn't heard me. I turned back to Zac. Smiling softly. "I don't know if I'll ever stop loving him, but right now we aren't good for each other. He still has a lot of growing up to do, and I need to figure out where my life is going, and if that'll include him or not." Zac reached out grabbing my hand. I Smiled again to him. I squeezed his hand slightly.

"Well I guess friends is a pretty damn good place to be, if that means I can see you more." I giggled slightly.

"You are one smooth talker Mr. Efron." He just winked before releasing my hand. Something caught my eye, I peeked into the house. "Excuse me for a second." I got up, walking towards the house, I peeked into the kitchen and I gasped. Throwing open the door. "When did this start?" I questioned. Mitchie suddenly pulled away from Parker, he had her pinned up against the counter and they were in a heated make-out session. I was just grinning as I stepped into the house, shutting the door.

"Meghan, please don't say anything." Mitchie slid off the counter coming towards me. I just grinned.

"Why?" She sighed.

"Well Shane for one, and it's just all new for Parker and I, I don't want him thrown out into the media like that. You know how they are." I sighed softly, yeah I knew, currently I'm the cougar that stole Nate's virginity. Yeah I understood.

"But Shane has Brigit, he shouldn't be a factor in this." She bit her lip.

"He still loves me Meghan, sure he likes Bri a lot, but I now him, I dated him for three years. I know he still cares deeply about me. Just give it some time." Parker came behind Mitchie.

"You're okay with this?" He smiled his perfect Parker smile and nodded.

"Yes she makes me happy, and I don't want to get on Shane's bad side, I like the dude." I smiled.

"Okay as long as you two are happy. But try not to do it in front of the giant glass door. You're lucky I'm the one who caught you." I pointed to them. They both laughed and nodded. "Now Parker make me a sandwich." He laughed.

"Why do I have too?" I grinned.

"Because I'm pregnant, hungry, and I'm keeping your secret." He laughed once more.

"Okay okay."

"Good man, keep him Mitch." She smirked.

"I plan on it." I watched Parker making my sandwich.

"Turkey?" I nodded.

"More turkey, pile it on it!" I was salivating. "Ranch instead of Mayo, and add pickles." He eyed me now.

"She's pregnant give her a break." Mitchie said, he sighed.

"Pepper Jack cheese please." I smiled.

"You want to make the damn sandwich?" I eyed him. He huffed silently and finishing my sandwich. I grinned picking up the plate and went back out to the patio. Mitchie and Parker following.

"Kitchen is closed preggers ate us out of house and home." I glared at Parker before sitting on my chair, staring at my sandwich. "Eat it, I put my blood, sweat and tears into that thing." Shot him another glare.

"Is there pickles on there?" Jason eyed the sandwich.

"Everyone make fun of the pregnant chick, yeah just remember, I know all your dirty secrets." I eyed Jason. "Like what sport Jason played in high school. Or his flat iron incident" I eyes Shane. "Or Shane's eyebrow incident." I eyed Parker. "Let's not mention or trip to Detroit, and the Male hookers." They all instantly shut up.

"What about Nate." Shane pouted. I grinned.

"Oh I know so many dirty secrets on Nate. BUT he's not making fun of me." I smiled as I sat back, taking a bite from my sandwich.

"I've stated it before, pregnancy has made you a bitch." Shane pouted.

"Naw she's always been bitch, it just took me, and some extra hormones to bring it out in her." Holly said. I nodded.

"I really want to hear this hooker story." Mitchie eyed me. I laughed.

"You swore to never tell Meg!" I grinned some.

"No more making fun of the pregnant girl and I won't tell." Mitchie huffed. "But that doesn't mean Holly won't." I laughed as Holly got the biggest grin on her face.

"Now I'm intrigued tell us." Jason spoke up.

"Holly I swear you say a word!" Parker said.

"Parker woke up naked with a male hooker." She screamed as Parker got up and started to run after her.

"Okay there is more to the story right?" Jason eyed Brigit and I.

"We went to a concert in Detroit, and afterwards we were all wired, and decided to hit a club, Holly, Parker and Meg got completely wasted. Then Parker started to hit on this hooker, a cross dressing hooker. We tried to tell him the hooker was a male, but he didn't believe us. Till he woke up naked with the dude, luckily for him he passed out before anything happened, a lot of kissing and heavy petting. Oh what a day that was." Brigit said. Mitchie was laughing too hard right now, she was bawling. The guys had lost it too.

"You guys are so mean!" Parker groaned flopping down in his chair. "I want to hear one of Meg's embarrassing moments." My eyes widened as I eyed the boys.

"If I knew she wouldn't kill me I would totally do it." Nate said.

"Good boy." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't fear anything. Remember when her cousins flipped her in the potter potty." I groaned.

"That wasn't embarrassing that was just plain mean, we beat the shit out of them too." Jason said.

"What about Tennessee at her uncle's wedding, they went tubing down a river, turned out there was sewage run off into the river but the guys running the tubing place didn't tell them." I hissed at that memory. Glaring at Shane.

"Yeah and Meg flipped out, so her family kept asking if she got her shit in the water shot?" Jason added. I covered my face shrinking in my seat. "Some days I think we're a better family than her actual family." I sighed nodding slowly.

"I love my family but they are all assholes." I mumbled. "Besides my mom."

"OH I got one!" I glared at Shane. "Her first boyfriend James." My eyes widened. "Their first date and they go to kiss and she just threw up all over him" I went to the side of the pool, shoving Shane's head under he struggled some under me.

"Meghan that's enough you're going to drown him." Jason said through laughter. I shook my head.

"Meghan!" Nate hissed I groaned and let him go, he came up spitting water into my face.

"Dick." I whispered wiping my face off.

"Bitch." He coughed out.

"Tell them why I threw up." I eyed him.

"I gave her cookies with ipecac in them." He mumbled.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Holly questioned him.

"Because Nate wasn't the only one who had a crush on Meghan." Jason piped up. I grinned.

"Wait is that why you went through her underwear drawer?" Brigit said.

"I was a man in love." He wiggled is eyebrows at me. I pushed him over.

"Shut up." I sighed softly. "Thank god I had Jason the only sane one around who didn't have a crush on me." Shane snickered. "What?" I looked to Shane he covered his mouth. Nate busted out laughing next. "Okay seriously, what's so funny?" I eyed Jason next. His face was red. "Seriously, oh god!"

"We were around the same age, what can I say?" I groaned.

"For how long!?" I cried out.

"Ever since I could remember, till probably when I was 18." I blushed.

"Well it's easy to see why anyone would have a crush on Meghan." Parker said. I smiled softly. "You're an amazing girl, anyone would be lucky to call you theirs." I blushed.

"I can sense that." I smiled at Zac. "You've got a brightness in you. You light up a room just by walking in it."

"They all tell me that, but I still don't think it's true." I said shyly. Shane lifted himself out of the pool.

"Would we lie to you?" I eyed Shane.

"You would." He feigned hurt, causing me to smack his chest. He laughed pulling me into a hug. I hugged back before closing my eyes.

"You've slept for 13 hours, you can't tell me you're still tired." I pouted looking up to Shane.

"I got a human being growing inside of me, please tell me how I shouldn't be tired. I like to see you try it." I eyed him.

"Fair enough, I'll take you upstairs and you can nap." I sighed.

"But we've got guests." I whined.

"And you need your rest, I'm sure Zac and Mitchie can hang with us while you nap." Jason said. I sighed.

"That's the stubborn Meghan we know." I stuck my tongue out at Shane. He quickly lifted me up in his arms.

"Again with the carrying! I can walk." I pouted.

"Take the spoiling, he never carries me like that." Brigit pouted. I smacked Shane's arm.

"See go carry Bri around and leave me alone." He laughed at that setting me down, quickly picking Brigit it up in his arms. She giggled as he threw her over his shoulder carrying her into the house. I shook my head. Jason came towards me, I pointed my finger. "You will not carry me either Jase." He pouted

"I'd carry Holly but she'd castrate me." He sighed.

"Damn straight I would." She stood up, wrapping her arm around his waist. "But I will walk with you." He smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss her gently. She smiled back as he led into the house. I smiled softly, biting my lip. I saw Nate from the corner of my eye he was eyeing me intently. I ran a hand through my hair. He got up from his seat walking towards me. I looked down, he instantly pulled me up in his arms carrying me to the house. I saw Zac talking with Mitchie and Parker, but his eyes were on me as Nate walked inside the house.

"Nate…" He didn't even look at me, as he walked me up the stairs. I snuggled close to him, closing my eyes. I felt myself being lowered to my bed, his soft lips were against mine. I whimpered, kissing him back. All too soon he pulled away I opened my eyes slowly. "Nate." He brushed the hair from my face.

"Shh take your nap, I'll be here when you wake up." I nodded some, turning in the bed. Closing my eyes once more I fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 7

* * *

I awoke to someone holding me, I groaned softly, wiggling slightly so I could turn to see who was there. My eyes fell on Nate, his eyes staring at me intently. I sighed. "Nate, let me go." He reluctantly did. I slid out of bed, blushing brightly. I was still in my bikini which was now disheveled around me, I was pretty much flashing Nate. His eyes hardened as he stared at me. I bit my lip quickly fixing my top. He got out of bed, stalking towards me. "Nate…" I whispered. He pinned me against the wall, his hands roaming along my sides. I gasped, his touch set me on fire. "Nate." My voice broke slightly, "Don't…" I whispered. His lips found my neck, gently sucking and kissing. I whimpered softly, his hands traveled up to my sides, gently fingering the strings on my bikini. I felt him tug, suddenly my top was on the ground. I gasped, pushing him away. "Damnit Nate!" I ran towards my closet quickly shutting and locking the door.

"Meghan!" He called out, he knocked on my closet door.

"Nate go away!" I whimpered. I backed myself into the corner of the closet, sliding down the wall till my knees were to my chest. I buried my face in my knees and cried.

"Meghan." He whispered.

"Nate leave!" I knew my voice broke, he probably could tell I was crying, He groaned, I heard a slam like someone punched the wall then stomp out of the room. I began to sob. I quickly stood in the blackness, my hand running along the wall till I found the intercom. I hit the button, waiting for someone to answer.

"Meghan." I heard Jason. I cried into the intercom. "Where are you!?"

"Closet." I whispered. It took all of a minute before I heard knocking. I unlocked the door, Jason and Shane rushed in. I collapsed on the ground instantly sobbing. Jason gasped, grabbing a shirt quickly from a hanger and pulling it over me.

"Meghan!" Shane rushed to me.

"What happened?" Jason fell beside me gently wiping my tears away.

"Nate…" I whispered, burying my face in Jason's shirt.

"What happened?" Parker came in.

"We don't know, she was just in here sobbing." Shane brushed my hair back. "Jase get her in bed, it's claustrophobic in here." Jason quickly picked me up carrying me to bed.

"What happened to your wall?" Parker asked, I looked up seeing a dent near my closet door.

"Nate…" I whispered.

"He didn't try to hit you did he!?" Shane asked.

"No.. I locked myself in the closet, he was angry I wouldn't let him in."

"What did he do?" Parker asked as he sat on the bed in front of me.

"H..He kissed me.. My neck." I Hiccupped. Shane was rubbing my back. "Then removed… My top.. When I said not too." I looked down. Parker instantly stood and stormed out of the room. "Parker!" Sighed. "Someone stop him he'll kill Nate." Jason ran after him. I heard scuffling as Jason pulled him back into the room.

"Let me kill him." Struggled against Jason.

"Parker do not kill the father of my baby, please." I whimpered. He sighed as Jason pushed him to sit on the bed. I suddenly felt my stomach churn, I quickly ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I groaned feeling someone sweep my hair from my face. I sat up looking to see Jason standing over me.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"I think it's a mixture of stress and morning sickness." My eyes widened as I bent over the toilet once more throwing up. Jason held my hair back as I clutched the toilet. Tears falling down my cheeks.

"Shane!" Jason called out. I heard him at the door. "Go get some 7up and saltines."

"On it." He said. I gripped the toilet tighter. My stomach was unforgiving, as I breathed heavily dry heaving into the toilet. I was crying once again.

"Meghan…" Jason soothingly rubbed my back. I finished emptying my stomach into the toilet and fell back into Jason's arms.

"I hate that." I whispered. He laughed, grabbing a towel he wiped the sweat off of my face, before wiping my mouth. Once cleaned up, he picked me up taking me back to bed. Shane was setting a can of 7up on my bed side table along with a plate full of crackers. I sighed softly, Parker just finished lining a trash basket with a bag. "You three are too good to me."

"I hear someone isn't feeling too well." I looked up seeing Zac in the doorway.

"Ugh I look horrible don't come near me." I covered my face. I heard laughter from the four.

"I don't think that's possibly Meghan." I blushed from under my covers. I felt someone tug on my blanket I reluctantly let it get tugged down. I saw Zac's bright blue eyes staring down at me. "Still gorgeous." I giggled softly.

"Shane, Jase, Dad's on the phone." I saw Nate at the door. He didn't even look at me. "He wants to talk about the tour." He quickly left after that. Yeah, they recently finished their album, which means touring soon. I sighed softly, I don't know what I was going to do without Shane and Jason. Jason and Shane both kissed me on either side of the cheek. I giggled as the slobbered on me.

"Ugh!" I wiped my cheeks. They just grinned before leaving. I sighed softly looking to Zac and Parker.

"I'm going to go fill in the girls they were worried." I eyed Parker as he kissed the top of my head before leaving. I Smiled slightly turning to Zac.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Just a mixture of stress and morning sickness." He sat on the bed next to me, running a hand through my hair. I bit my lip.

"Meghan…" Zac whispered, he slowly leaned in towards me. My eyes widened . I held my hands up to stop him. He sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to kiss me right now." He eyed me curiously. "Morning sickness breath." I whispered, blushing brightly. He laughed. "Plus I'm just not ready for this." I looked down. "I'm still in love with Nate, Zac you know this we just had this conversation this morning." He laughed slightly.

"I can't help myself Meghan, you've gotten me hooked." I blushed. His hands continued to run through my hair. I sighed softly, closing my eyes. I felt him pulling me close, his lips brushing against my ear. "You're easy to fall for Meghan." He whispered before kissing my cheek. I bit my lip slightly.

"You're one smooth talker Mr. Efron." He grinned I pushed him back slightly. "Let me go wash my mouth out, I feel like I'm violating you with my breath." He laughed scooting away from me letting me climb out of bed. I straightened my shirt over my bikini bottoms. "I'm just going to change too." Blushing slightly. He watched me intently. "Stop that." I glared he laughed, I made my way to my closet grabbing some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, rinsing with mouth wash. I switched out my bikini bottoms for a pair of panties. I brushed my hair back, pulling it up into a ponytail, before slipping on a pajama tank top with Hello Kitty on it and a pair of matching booty short bottoms. I cleaned my face off real quickly before stepping from my bathroom. Zac was laying back on my bed, reading a magazine.

"It says in here you and I are dating." He put the magazine down, taking me in.

"Yeah apparently I'm a whore who is just moving to next new thing." I sighed.

"Awe, come on the just make things up." I sat next to him.

"Yeah I never really signed on for this, I rather just be behind the scenes. The perks of dating a Grey I guess." I laid back next to him. "I mean I should have figured it would have blown up in my face, getting pregnant by a Grey then breaking up with him. Smooth move Meghan." I sighed.

"Wasn't it a conscious decision between you both? That's what Nate said in an interview." I nodded.

"A lot of things happened between us, before I even found out I was pregnant, we ended. Right now it's for the best. He has some growing up to do, and I need to learn to trust him after everything he's done. Which is ironic because the reason we broke up was because of his trust issues with me." He laughed slightly.

"Wow." I nodded.

"Yeah my life is sort of screwy." He pulled me close, I blushed brightly.

"So I've heard." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah part of the reason why Nate and I broke up." He looked to me.

"Why?" I sighed softly, sitting up. I pushed my bracelets down showing him my cuts. "Meghan…" He grabbed my wrist staring at me.

"When I moved from LA to Michigan, I got into a string of bad relationships. One led to me giving up on my vow to stay pure till marriage. He left me that night." I stared at my wrists. "I already suffered from depression it just added to my problems and I began to cut. To ease the pain." His thumb gently ran over my cuts. "When I moved back, one thing after another happened, and this was the last straw, Nate broke down he couldn't handle my problems. He has so much growing up to do." I laid back down. "And then the incident happened with my step-father I'm sure you saw it all over the news. Him pushing me down a flight of stairs." He nodded.

"Yeah, it was all over the news, a lot of people were worried." I scoffed.

"Yeah up until I was better then there was a shit storm." He laughed.

"So what happened at the hospital that changed everything?"

"Nate and I made up, but I told him I wasn't going to get back to him we needed to fix things between us before we can be an us again. But that didn't stop us from having sex, which was probably a terrible idea. I mean it made things more complicated now look where we are."

"So you continued to have sex after you broke up?" I nodded. "Bad idea." I laughed.

"Terrible idea, he just makes me lose all my self-control. Probably doesn't help I have all these baby hormones coursing through me, it makes him look extra good looking."

"What about me." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed.

"Yes you are extra good looking too." He pumped his fist in the air. I just laughed.

"You're still really hung up on him huh?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so in love with him."

"Well that sucks for me." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you'll survive." He laughed. "You're Zac Efron, you have women throwing themselves at you all the time." He shrugged. "See you shouldn't be stuck up on me." He sat up slowly.

"You just don't know how great you are do you?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious." He whispered. I bit my lip. "And you need to stop biting your lip like that." He growled slightly. I blushed brightly. He started to lean in. I gasped softly, his lips were instantly on mine. They were so soft, I couldn't help but kiss back. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. My arms snaked around his neck as the kiss got deeper. I whimpered softly, his tongue begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter. I gasped softly. Slowly pulling away my eyes fluttered open to stare into his.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I agree, really wow Meghan." My eyes widened as I sat up, I saw Nate. Standing at the door.

"Nate." He was glaring at me, I jumped over Zac running towards him. "Nate." I pleaded.

"No it's fine Meghan we aren't dating." His voice was cold. I growled now, pushing him out the door.

"How much did you hear?" I whispered.

"I heard everything, telling our whole story to a complete stranger, how you still love me. Way to show it Meghan." I growled some.

"What about you and Hannah." I hissed out. His eyes hardened.

"I didn't date her." I pushed him some.

"I saw the pictures Nate, you didn't date her but you got pretty damn cozy. So don't get all pissed off with me." He growled some. "Yeah doesn't feel so great does it Nate. Don't be a fucking hypocrite." I pushed past him he grabbed my arm pinning me to the wall. He gripped me by my hair pulling me into a heated kiss. I gasped, my hands gripped his shirt, he lifted me up by my rear, my legs wrapping around his waist. He was grinding into me slightly I moaned into the kiss, before pulling away slightly. "Nate." I hissed. He groaned, I could feel his hardened member press against me. "Nate put me down please." He growled setting me down. "We have company." I whispered. Pointing towards my room. "We'll talk about this later." I walked away from him straightening my top. He grabbed my wrist pulling me so my back was pinned against his front I felt his lips against my ear.

"I'll be waiting for you later." I shivered as his warm breath roll over my ear. His member hadn't gone down in size, instead it got harder as It pressed against my rear.

"Nate." I growled, pulling away. "This is far from over." I hissed storming away from him back into my room.

"Everything okay?" Zac sat up.

"No!" I cried throwing myself on the bed. "He always has to mess with my emotions. I want to just be rid of these feelings for him." Zac pulled me close, I just curled up in his arms and cried.

* * *

Zac left shortly after that, I sighed climbing out of bed finally. I walked downstairs, spotting Parker, Shane, and Jason sitting on the couch. I sighed, plopping down on Shane's lap. He groaned.

"Meghan you've gained weight." I pouted.

"Jerk." Jason pushed the hair from my face.

"Have you been crying." I shook my head. "Megy." I cringed, nodding. "Why?"

"Your idiot brother." I whispered, he hit Shane upside the head.

"OW! What did I do?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not that idiot brother." Shane wrapped his arms around me.

"What did he do?" Shane asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"He's messing with my emotions!" I sighed.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"He may or may not have seen Zac and I kissing." Shane nearly dropped me.

"Meghan!" Jason gasped.

"He kissed me first! But that didn't give Nate the right to listen in on our conversation. Then get pissed off when he himself was messing around with Hannah. And don't stick up for him, I know he was fooling around with her for those two weeks, granted I know she ended it when she figured out why he was doing it." Shane eyed me.

"How do you know?"

"She called me. We talked for a bit and she told me he pretty much broke down telling her he was just using her to make me jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, is that what you did?" I smacked Shane.

"No! I'm not that immature. Zac kissed me, I just sort of got lost in it." I sighed.

"Well how did Nate mess with your emotions?" Parker asked, eating a chip.

"He pinned me in the hallway and made out with me." I whispered.

"Damnit how does he expect to get you back if he doesn't give you space." Jason rubbed his temples.

"Instead he fucks with my head, I hate him." Shane eyed me. "Fine! I don't hate him, I'm head over heels in love with him. But he's so… ARGH!" I put my face in my hands. "I just need someone who's not going to act like a damn child! After all I'm going to have a freaking baby in six months! I don't need a damn child being a father." Shane brushed the hair from my face. "Why can't he just grow up?"

"He's only 19 Meg." My eyes went wide Parker was standing up for Nate. I think I was at a loss for words. "I'm serious, Meg, he's 19 and just found out he's going to be a dad, let all of this sink in before you pressure him to grow up."

"He's right Meghan." I sighed he was.

"Maybe I should leave for a bit?" I looked to the guys. "Let him figure things out, let him be a kid for a little bit longer." Shane laughed.

"Nate's never been the kid type, he's been the adult most of our lives." I laughed slightly.

"Yeah Nate was always the serious one." I sighed. "So you think I should go on vacation for a bit?" Jason sighed.

"That won't be necessary…" I looked to him. "We'll be going on tour in two weeks." My eyes widened.

"We talking US tour or world tour?" Shane bit his lip. "So you'll be gone for like four months!" My eyes closed as I felt tears well up. All three of them were leaving.

"Megy." Jason pulled me close hugging me tightly.

"You could come with us?" Shane suggested. I laughed.

"Is that even safe when you're pregnant?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Call your doctor." I sighed.

"The whole point is to get away from each other, how are we supposed to figure things out if we are cramped on a plane or on the road?" I sighed softly. "But I'll really miss you guys." I pouted. "This is really hard."

"You don't think we won't miss you Meghan?" I bit my lip looking to Shane. "We just basically got you back in our lives and we have to go on this stupid tour."

"Shane you don't think the tour is stupid. You love to tour. You get to rock out on stage almost every night and you get to be near your fans." He sighed nodding.

"You should call your doctor though, just to see about your all your options." I nodded pulling out my phone. I dialed Dr. Grenic's office. I got her receptionist.

"Hey Tiff, this is Meghan Wilson, listen can you have Dr. Grenic call me, I may be traveling overseas with my family for about two months. I want to talk to her about being pregnant and flying."

"Sure thing Ms. Wilson. I'll let her know when she's done with her next patient."

"Thank you Tiff." I hung up. "Dr. Grenic will call me."

"Don't you think you should have talked to me before you considered flying?" I turned seeing Nate on the staircase.

"Shane and Jase want me to come on tour, I figured I should ask my doctor." Nate huffed. "Do you not want me around Nate? Do you not want to be near the woman carrying your child?" He glared.

"Maybe I'm just worried about the baby and flying." I shook my hand in the air that was holding the phone.

"Thus the phone call Nate." He rolled his eyes. "Do you not want me on tour with you Nate? Will it crush your style to have the woman carrying your child following you around?" His eyes widened some. "I figured you'd want me around, as you love me so much. Don't you want to watch our baby grow?" He was speechless. "I guess not." I started to walk away, but he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Meghan. I didn't say I didn't want you around. But I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. The first two and a half months we'll be traveling overseas. Are you okay with that?" I sighed.

"I've missed the traveling." I looked down. "Some of the best days I had was traveling with you guys. Mostly because I was away from Thomas, but I was with you three." Nate pulled me into a hug. I gasped softly.

"Meghan I just worry, about you and Serenity. I want to be the best father I can be, I just love you and Serenity so much." I sighed softly resting my head against his chest.

"Nate, as much as I think we should be separated for a while so we can figure things out, I hate the fact that you three are leaving. I'll miss you guys too much."

"How about we fly you out later in the tour." I turned to Jason. "That way you get your time away and then when you are better we fly you out." I bit my lip.

"That could work." I said. "I just hate being away from you. We haven't been apart in months. It's like old times, I don't want to revert back to my depression when you leave."

"Meghan you're stronger than you think. Plus Holly, Parker, and Bri will be here. And I'm sure Mitchie will be around a lot." Shane said.

"Plus there's always Zac." I glared at Parker, Nate's arms pulled me closer.

"Nothing is going on between me and Zac, I told him that it can't happen. I have to focus on me and Serenity. Plus I need to figure out us, we need to figure out us." He looked down to me. "I love you Nate, so much. But I don't want to be hurt again, and every time we're together I remember everything that happened between us and the pain feels so fresh. Maybe Jase is right. As much as I love to start the tour with you guys. I need to focus on me."

"Whatever you need." He whispered.

"Just don't go anywhere fun!" I pouted. They all laughed.

"They'll be more World Tours." I sighed.

"I want to see Spain again, ooo and Italy. Paris was fun too." They laughed.

"Well you'll probably see at least two of them." I smiled softly.

"I'd like that." Suddenly my phone rang. "It's Dr. Grenic." I answered it. "Hello." Putting the phone on speaker

"Hey Meghan its Dr. Grenic, I heard you were considering flying?"

"Yes, my friends well brothers are going on a World Tour, I figured I still need to get my strength back. So I wouldn't be flying out till about a month into tour." I eyed them, they nodded in agreement. "Is it safe to fly?"

"Well the only concern is they babies weight. But I if you get her weight up, your strength up I don't see why not. Just please try and eat more." I laughed.

"I'll do my best, the morning sickness is really rough." She laughed.

"Well you're heading into your second trimester, it should get better but it's different for everyone." I sighed. "I'll make an appointment for next week, I want to see you once a week to monitor the baby. No more stress missy." I smiled.

"I'll do my best. Thank you Dr. Grenic."

"No problem sweetie." We hung up.

"Well I should be good to go." I looked to them. They smiled. "I'll really miss you guys." I think I started to cry because they all awed. The next thing I knew all three of them were hugging me. Yeah I was really going to miss them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 8

* * *

If I didn't know them so well I'd think I was some crazed stalker. It's been three weeks into their tour, and I've been tracking their every movement. My laptop didn't leave my side. I was always on YouTube or blog sites. And when I wasn't I was on the phone with them, or video chatting. It was taking a toll on Nate I could tell. We hadn't gotten back together, we were far from making up, but we still missed each other. Being away was really rough for both of us, but we knew this was what was best. I couldn't believe I was going to be flying out in a week to meet them in South America. I was excited, so was Mitchie because she was coming! Holly and Bri actually ended up heading back to Michigan with Parker. They had a lot of stuff to sort out, Bri was still going to school, so the summer was quickly ending for her. Holly had her nursing at the U of M to take care of. She was considering transferring though, after all Jason was located in LA. Parker had to get back to the restaurant, something about needing to stop mooching off of Mitchie and I, I think he just missed home, plus Mitchie and I were leaving. Mitchie moved in, to help me around.

I wasn't much bigger than before. But everyone could tell I was pregnant now. No more belly shirts for me. I actually could feel Serenity move now. So far it only feels like butterflies in my stomach, I told Nate and he was excited. I think I almost saw him tear up. Serenity is actually on the right track again. I haven't had the morning sickness as much as before, it pretty much disappeared, there were the bad days but for the most part I was back to being me. Okay not so much I've been having wicked cravings, nothing weird, just things I don't normally eat. Plus I was bigger.

My laptop beeped, I pretty much fell out of bed scrambling to my desk. I threw it open, I saw Nate's name blinking. I grinned I accepted, the moment his face popped up I giggled. He looked like he just woke up.

"Hey." He said, yawning slightly.

"Hey." I smiled

"So?" I rolled my eyes, slowly standing so he could get a view of my stomach. "Lift your shirt." I did as he asked. "Hey there sweetie, Daddy misses you." I giggled softly. Serenity started to move.

"Stop you're making her move." I sat down. "She misses her daddy." He grinned.

"So you excited, one week?" I nodded.

"Really excited, I miss you all." He smirked.

"Even Shane?" I laughed.

"Surprisingly even Shane." I heard a muffled hey. "I love you Shane!" I called out.

"Love you too!" He groaned out.

"What time is it there?" Nate looked to his side.

"6 a.m. I gasped.

"Get back to bed." He pouted. "And no pouting, no matter how sexy it looks." Shane threw his pillow at Nate.

"Okay, okay I'll go back to bed." I smiled, he smiled back. "Bye Meghan." I bit my lip.

"Bye Nate."

* * *

Mitchie decided to take me out for some shopping for our trip, she invited Zac. The rumors were still going strong that we were an item. I guess it's hard to dispute them since we were always seen out together. We were on a break in a local shopping district getting a bite to eat. The paparazzi were out in full force. I did my best to ignore it, but it was just so hard. I held my head down as I focused on my sandwich.

"Just stay calm Meghan, they are outside, we're inside." Mitchie rubbed my arm.

"It's just so hard to even eat with all the flashing." I sighed.

"Yeah, you get use to it." Zac said as he rubbed my back.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to it." I sighed finishing off my sandwich.

"Come on, just think, in one week we'll be with the boys." I smiled softly.

"Yeah that's nice." Zac smirked.

"There's the Meghan smile we love." I giggled. Suddenly the flashes got more intense. I looked up.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm on it." Mitchie pulled out her cell, texting quickly.

"Who are you texting?" Mitchie looked up.

"Let's just say the boys left behind a secret weapon." I eyed her curiously, suddenly the big guy himself came through the door. I looked to Mitchie. "I had him follow us just in case." I smiled standing up, running to Rob. He picked me up carefully.

"Hey big guy." He smiled down at me.

"Hey Meghan. You need an escort out?" I smiled nodding.

"Why are you here?"

"Nate felt my muscle would be better suited here, protecting you." I awed slightly. "From the looks of it, he was right." I sighed

"Well what do you say you get us out of here big guy?" Mitchie said as her and Zac came behind us.

"Will do. Meghan stick next to me." I nodded as Rob held his arm around me, he led me out the door, I moved in closer to him as the paparazzi closed in, the flashing got so much brighter, I closed my eyes, suddenly someone was in my face, Rob pushed him out of the way but not before he almost tripped me.

"Come on you idiots! She's pregnant!" Zac yelled out. Rob picked me up in arms after that. He got me to Mitchie's car, getting me in the back seat. Zac crawled in after us as Mitchie climbed into the driver's side. I leaned out the window, kissing Rob on the cheek.

"Thanks big guy." He smiled.

"No problem. Get her home safe Mitch." She waved to him driving off.

"Well that wasn't fun." I held my abdomen. "I could have been seriously injured."

"Sometimes they go overboard." Mitchie said.

"Did you see where he was from, sometimes they wear clothing from the magazine they are from." My eyes hardened some.

"Yeah, PopInfomer." I growled slightly I had issues with them before.

"Wait the same magazine that did that huge spread on you when you first moved out here?" Zac asked, his arm slipping around me.

"Yeah the one in the same. I'm so done with this." Suddenly my phone went off. I heard screaming in the back ground.

"Nate?"

"Did a paparazzi almost trip you?!" I sighed softly. Damnit Rob.

"Yeah."

"Did you see where they were from?"

"PopInformer." Nate growled.

"I'm calling our lawyer, I'm done with their crap."

"Nate what are you going to do?" I bit my lip.

"I'm suing their asses, you could have been hurt, even worse Serenity could have been." I sighed he was right. I heard some rustling.

"Meghan you okay?" I smiled.

"Yes Jase I'm okay." He sighed in relief.

"I'm going to have Rob posted with you till you fly out. He'll be coming with you." I smiled.

"Thank you Jase."

"Shane stop it!" I heard Jason growl out I yelped it sounded like someone dropped the phone.

"Damnit Shane that's my new phone." I heard scrapping then Shane's voice.

"Meghan, you sure you're okay?" I sighed.

"Yes Shane, I'm fine."

"I'll kill that fucker." I gasped.

"Shane Adam Grey!" I heard Jason. That got me giggling.

"I'm serious, Meghan just try to stay inside be safe okay?"

"I promise Shane, I'll see you in a week." I smiled.

"I love you." I giggled.

"Love you too Shane." I heard scuffing again.

"Love you Megy!" I laughed.

"Love you Jase." I heard more scuffing.

"It's my damn phone!" I heard Nate. That caused me to giggle.

"Hey Meghan." I smiled.

"Hey Nate." I bit my lip.

"Stay safe." I smiled.

"I will, promise."

"I love you Meghan. So much." I bit my lip, his voice held so much emotion. He hadn't said that to me in a long time.

"I.." I looked to Zac, he was staring at me intently. I looked away quickly. "I love you too Nate." Zac's arm fell from around me. "Just as much." I could practically hear Nate glowing through the phone.

"Bye Meghan see you soon."

"Bye Nate, see you in a week." I hung up. I groaned leaning my head against the seat.

"You okay sweetie?" Mitchie said looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, just tired, I need a vacation from all of this damn paparazzi madness." Zac once again wrapped his arm around me.

"Sorry to say this, but the paparazzi are unforgiving overseas as well." Mitchie pointed out. I pouted.

"Yeah but the boys will be there, it'll be better." Mitchie sighed.

"If we have an incident like this though, they might lose their cool. I mean that's Shane's and Jason's niece in there and Nate's daughter. They will not be forgiving." I nodded.

"You're right Mitchie, but we'll be fine I know it." She nodded. The rest of the car ride was silent. We pulled through the gate to my subdivision, the paparazzi were going crazy there. I groaned, as Mitchie drove through the gate, the guards instantly closing it. She drove towards my house, I saw movement from the corner of my eye. "Shit!"

"What?" Zac looked out the window.

"Some of them got through! Mother fucker!" I pulled out my phone calling the cops. "Hello, my name is Meghan Wilson, I have paparazzi invading my closed community subdivision, following me. I had issues earlier with them, one of them nearly knocked me down, I'm a little over four months pregnant and very uneasy with this. I live in Toluca Lake."

"We'll send a squad car right out Ms. Wilson. I suggest you stay in the car you're in. Drive around the block a couple of times. We'll call you back when they are in your area."

"Thank you." I sighed hanging up.

"I'm calling Rob." Mitchie said as she dialed his number. "Rob some of the pap's got through Meghan's front Gate." She nodded some. "He's on his way, call the gate to let them know." I nodded. Dialing the gate next.

"Henry this is Meghan Wilson, the Grey's body guard is coming by. Some of the paparazzi got through the gates, I already called the police."

"What's the guards name Ms. Wilson."

"Rob Smith."

"Okay Ms. Wilson we'll let him in when he gets here."

"Thank you Henry." I hung up. I sighed softly. "The police said to circle a few times, they'll call me when the squad car gets here." Mitchie nodded some. My phone buzzed about five minutes later. I answered it. "Hey Rob."

"I'm at your house, go ahead and come around."

"Okay thank you." I hung up. "Okay Rob is at the house he said to come by now." She nodded, doing a couple of turns before making her way down my street. She pulled into my driveway, Rob was at my door instantly. I opened it up and he wrapped an arm securely around my waist pulling me towards my door. I dug my keys out, thankfully from what we could see no one was here, maybe they didn't know where I lived. I opened the door and let Zac, Mitchie, and Rob in. "Momma I'm home!" I called out. She came from the living room.

"Hey sweetie." She kissed my forehead. "Rob, why are you here?"

"Paparazzi issues. The boy's want me by Meghan's side right now with her being pregnant. We already had problems at the café she was at, and now apparently they've slipped through the gates." She sighed.

"You okay sweetie." I nodded some.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, lock the doors please." Zac grabbed the front as Mitchie grabbed the back. I made my way upstairs, opening my door. I rubbed my face in aggravation before making my way to my dresser, pulling some pajamas out. I began to undress when I suddenly saw flashes. I screamed spotting a paparazzi on my balcony. I quickly covered myself up with my folded pajamas, Rob came running in, Zac and Mitchie close behind. Rob threw open the doors, the paparazzi began to scale down my balcony.

"Damnit!" I cried out. Zac pulled me close, getting me out of the room quickly, I didn't even realize I was crying. I saw flashing lights instantly coming from the windows at the front of the house.

"Mitchie help her get dressed, I'm going to talk to the police." Zac said, Mitchie ushered me to the bathroom, helping me tug on my pink maternity baby-doll pajama shirt. I quickly pulled on the matching shorts.

"Meghan! The police want to talk to you." I sighed descending the stairs, Mitchie behind me.

"Ms. Wilson, Mr. Efron just told us there was a man on your balcony snapping shots of you while you were changing?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes did you find him? Rob went to grab him but he scaled down my balcony too fast."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wilson, we were unable to catch him. He got out of here rather fast." I sighed softly.

"He got pictures of me topless." I whimpered softly.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Wilson." My mom came around wrapping her arms around me.

"What can we do?"

"All I can suggest is that they will try and print the photo's when you find out who did it, make a complaint, you can sue them for invasion of privacy." I whimpered again, burying my face in my mom's shirt. "I'm so sorry Ms. Wilson I wish there was more we could do."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I just wish this wasn't happening!" Mitchie was rubbing my back gently.

"You want me to call the boys." I nodded some sniffling in my mom's shirt. Mitchie stepped away quickly. The police left shortly after.

"Rob would you like to stay in the guest room? I'm sure Meghan would feel safer with you being here." I nodded some still in my mom's arms.

"Thank you Ms. Wilson."

"Meghan I've got the boys on cam." Mitchie called out, she posted the laptop on the coffee table in the living room, Zac and my mom led me to the couch, sitting me down.

"Meghan!" Shane looked worried. They were clearly at the venue for the concert they were playing at tonight. "What happened?"

"Some of the paparazzi got through the gates, one of them was on my balcony. He took photos of me when I was changing." Nate yelled some.

"What!" I sighed softly.

"He's got topless photos of me!" I whimpered.

"Megy." Jason said. "That's it we're flying you out here tomorrow. This is getting too crazy and not safe what so ever for you." I began to cry.

"Why won't they leave me alone!?" I cried out Zac pulled me close and I began to cry in his shirt.

"It's because you're linked to too many celebrities." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"We will have the jet fly out to get you tonight, Mitchie, Rob will you be ready to go in the morning?" Jason asked.

"Sure thing boss." Rob said.

"Yes, I can go pack when Meghan goes to bed."

"Momma can I sleep with you…" I whispered. My mom brushed the hair from my face.

"Of course sweetie." I smiled some.

"Do you want me to stay? Just while Rob and Mitch go pack?" I looked to Zac and nodded. Nate didn't seem too thrilled with this.

"Could you please? I'm scared." Zac smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure the guys would want a man around just in case." Shane and Jason agreed.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Shane said.

"No problem, I assure you she'll be in good hands till Rob gets with his things." Nate still didn't seem thrilled.

"Meghan." I turned seeing Nate. "Are you okay baby?" I shook my head biting my lip.

"Nate..." I kneeled in front of the laptop. "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know, but soon you'll be here with us." I nodded some. "God this pisses me off so much!" He looked so hurt, like he was upset that he couldn't be here with me. "I wish I could just take you away now." I smiled softly. "When I find out who did this I'll kill them."

"Nate." My mother warned.

"I'm sorry Momma Susie, but I can't deal with some random guys taking pictures of Meghan. It pisses me off. First they almost trip her today and then they take nude photos of her." Her eyes widened.

"Someone tripped you!?" She looked at me.

"Yes, Rob was there to help me, he kept me steady. But it could have been real bad if he wasn't there." She brushed my hair back.

"My poor baby." She whispered. "I want a restraining order on these pricks." I gasped.

"Momma!"

"I'm already on it Momma Susie, I called PopInformer on the one who nearly tripped her, and when I find out who took those photos there will be so much more damage. I will be suing them so badly." Nate said. I smiled some, gently stroking his face through the screen.

"Meghan." He whispered.

"Nate, I miss you." He smiled.

"I miss you too, but you'll be with us in a day." I nodded.

"Meghan we're sorry this is happening." Shane sighed.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"I wish we could do more to stop this." He sounded so defeated.

"Shane, it's not your fault!" I sighed, he looked like he was about ready to cry. "I love you Shaney." He smiled softly.

"I love you too Megy."

"Meghan we got to get going, back to the hotel. Do you want us to call you back when we get there?" I shook my head.

"You don't have too, get some rest."

"Meghan we will if you want us too." I bit my lip.

"It's fine. I think I'm just going to lay in momma's bed and try and sleep." They nodded.

"Love you Megy." Shane and Jason together.

"Love you guys too." They smiled.

"Meghan." I looked to Nate. "It'll be better when you get over here." I nodded "I love you." I bit my lip.

"Love you too."

"We'll see you in a day." I nodded, then closed out the chat. I sighed curling up in Zac's arms.

"Come on I'll get you upstairs." He picked me up effortlessly, carrying me upstairs. I watched Rob make another round around the house to make sure no one else was lingering. He then followed us to the bedroom, going in first, he checked the room out, locking the balcony door and shutting the curtains.

"Lock the door till I get back. Don't let anyone in unless it's her mom." Zac nodded. "I'll be back in about two hours okay Meghan." I nodded smiling as he kissed my forehead.

"Don't take too long big guy." I whispered.

"I promise." And then left with Mitchie. Zac laid me in my mom's bed, before sitting at the end of it.

"Meghan you okay?" I shook my head.

"Far from it." I sighed.

"Well get some sleep, you don't need to be thinking about this, it's not good for the baby." I nodded some. He gently brushed my hair back. I snuggled under the blankets closing my eyes. It took me a good 20 minutes to feel myself drift off, I finally hit a good sleep but not before hearing three words slip out of Zac's mouth. "I love you." Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 9

* * *

I awoke with my mom and Mitchie in bed with me. I groaned softly sitting up, at first I thought that maybe last night was a terrible dream, but as I took in my mom and Mitchie in bed with me I knew it wasn't. I sighed softly shaking Mitchie slightly.

"Mmm I'm awake." She mumbled.

"When do we leave for the airport?" I asked.

"We should be there by 11am." I looked at the clock it was 3am. I slowly climbed out of bed.

"Sweetie where are you going?" My mom sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to pack."

"Already done, Mitch and I did it last night with Zac and Rob. You've got everything you need. Now come back to bed and rest." I sighed, climbing back into bed. My mom wrapped her arms around her me. I snuggled close, to her falling back asleep.

Mitchie woke me up around 6am, so we could shower and get around the last few details. I went through my suitcases really fast throwing in a few extra things before having Rob take the downstairs by the garage door. By 9:30am we were out the door, piling into the car that Mitchie rented to fit all of our luggage. Rob opted to drive. I sighed softly as he pulled out of the driveway, heading towards LAX. We were meeting them in Mexico now, just before they started the overseas part of the tour. I sighed softly very tired, I wouldn't get much sleep on the plane either since it was only about a four hour trip. Rob pulled up to LAX, we piled our luggage on a cart as he led us to the counter. We showed them our tickets, they got us through pretty quickly, private jets were very easy to get through. Especially with customs and security it only took about an hour, then we were waiting for the plane to be fueled up. We got into a private car that took us out to the jet. We climbed out, I leaned against the car as Rob helped the crew load our suitcases in.

"Ms. Wilson, Ms. Torres, you can board the plane." I nodded as Mitchie helped me up the stairs, we entered the cabin and I instantly started to cry. The boys were sitting there. I Ran down the aisle to three awaiting arms. I felt so safe the moment their arms wrapped around me.

"Shh Megy we're here." Jason said rubbing my back. I shook my head sobbing softly.

"Everything will be okay." Shane assured me. I just shook my head again.

"We've got you baby." Nate whispered in my ear. I began to shake. "I swear I'll kill them all." He growled.

"Nate calm down, let's just get Meghan to her seat." Jason said. Nate nodded, quickly picking me up. He carried me toward his seat, the moment I sat down I curled up into his arms. He held me close. I felt the plane shift slightly. I looked up seeing Rob getting on.

"Hey big man." Jason said walking towards him, they did their hand shake. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"I did my best, I wish I could have known they were going to be on her balcony." He sighed.

"No one could have guessed. We're just lucky, it could have been worse." I sighed, burying my face in Nate's shirt. He held me tightly.

"Excuse me Ms. Wilson." I looked up seeing Jim, the boys pilot. "Just for the takeoff, we need you to get in your own seat. For your safety." I nodded slowly climbing off of Nate's lap to the seat next to him. He grabbed my hand after I buckled my seatbelt. I smiled weakly. "Thank you. We'll be off the ground in just a few minutes." I nodded. True to his words we were taking off about ten minutes later. I laid back closing my eyes. After we were in the air for a few minutes Jim's voice came over the intercom. "Okay Ms. Wilson you can go back to Nate's seat." I threw off my seatbelt climbing securely into Nate's arms, his hand found its way to my abdomen. I closed my eyes tightly as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Megy." Jason whispered, him and Shane got from their seats surrounding me instantly. Shane's hand ran through my hair, Jason was rubbing my back. I whimpered softly. "Shh we're here." Jason said as he kissed my forehead.

"No one is going to hurt you." Shane whispered softly as he stroked my hair. "We've got you now. I promise." I nodded.

"Why do things always happen to me?" Nate sighed.

"This is all my fault, if we hadn't gotten together none of this would be happening." I shook my head.

"Nate I meant everything! Alex, Thomas, now this. It's not all your fault. This shouldn't even be considered your fault. Grown ass men shouldn't be stalking me because of you." He pulled me closer.

"This just disgusts me so much, they never have any boundaries." Shane sighed. I gripped his hand.

"I love you three so much, I hate that you blame yourselves for all of this. I just bring too much drama to your lives." Jason shushed me.

"Our lives were filled with drama the moment we became famous, Meghan, you didn't do anything extra." I sighed softly.

"I hate this." I whispered. "In a few days I'm going to plastered all over a magazine naked." Nate kissed the top of my head.

"We'll take it as it comes. We'll figure it out baby." I nodded some.

"Can I just take a nap?" they nodded. Nate reclined his seat back, pulling me close. I fell asleep securely in his arms.

* * *

I was shaken awake by Nate. "Baby you have to get in your seat we're about to land." I groaned nodding. He helped me stand, leading me to my seat, quickly buckling me in before returning to his seat. I closed my eyes, snuggling into my seat. We descended into Mexico, fairly quickly. Once landed, I heard shuffling but just didn't have the energy to get up. I felt someone unbuckle me, picking me up. My arms wrapped around their neck. I instantly knew it was Nate.

"Hey." I whispered never even opening my eyes.

"Hey baby." He whispered back, I felt him begin to walk towards the front of the door. "You think you can walk? I don't feel comfortable carrying you down the steps." I nodded, he set me down, I quickly gathered my footing as he went ahead of me, his hand never leaving mine. He made his way down the stairs first, I slowly followed. I groaned some as I felt flashes hitting me the moment I emerged through the plane door. I covered my face quickly. There were a tone of paparazzi just outside the fence beside the landing zone. "Meghan just a couple more steps." I quickly followed him. Once on solid ground he swept me up in his arms carrying me to the limo. I couldn't even understand what they were asking me, Nate scooted into the door, with Rob and Mitchie. As soon as we were all situated the driver took us to the hotel.

I don't understand why the calming effect the boys had. But the moment we got to the hotel, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I was actually smiling.

"You feeling better?" Shane asked as I sat on one of their beds.

"Yeah a lot."

"That's good." Jason said. I smiled laying in the bed, I knew right away I was in Nate's I could smell his shampoo on his pillow. I quickly snuggled into his pillow.

"Creeper." Shane said. I threw the other pillow at him. I heard him ooff slightly.

"That's my woman, didn't even have to look to hit you." I grinned hearing Nate.

"Mm so what's going on tonight?" I hugged Nate's pillow to me as I looked at the three.

"Well we have a concert." Shane said.

"I can't wait to see you guys play again." I smiled.

"Here's the thing Meghan." Jason said, I sighed. This wasn't going to be good. "The guys and I were talking, we think for the first couple of concerts you should stay in the hotel. Just to keep the stress level's down."

"You all discussed this?" They nodded. "Is this what you want?" They nodded again. "Well I guess if that's what you want I can respect your wishes. You're probably right anyways." They all had shocked expressions on their faces. "What?"

"I think they are in shock you didn't put up much of a fight." Mitchie said as she came from the other bedroom. I laughed.

"I think I'm just so happy to be with you guys again that I really don't care." They laughed. I just snuggled in Nate's bed once more.

"Again creeper." I threw another pillow at him, he ooffed again. I just grinned.

"Two in a row, my girl is on fire." I Nate cheered.

"If she wasn't pregnant I say we should put her on the softball team." I sat up.

"Say what?" I grinned.

"Meghan." Nate threatened. I pouted.

"I like playing soft ball." I whispered.

"I know, and basketball." I nodded at Nate. "But you're pregnant." I pouted more.

"Stupid pregnancy, I don't get to have any fun." They laughed.

"You sound like a child." Mitchie pointed out. I huffed laying back down on the bed. Nate crawled into bed with me. I bit my lip as he pulled me close, I sighed softly. He kissed my forehead.

"Nate we've got to get to the venue." I heard Shane say as he shuffled around the room. Nate groaned.

"It's okay, Mitchie and Rob will be here with me." I gently stroked Nate's cheek he sighed softly kissing my forehead again before getting up. I sat up pouting slightly. Mitchie came to sit next to me, hugging me tightly. I leaned into her. She smiled softly gently rubbing my abdomen. I giggled, I felt Serenity move.

"Did she move?" Mitchie looked at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can feel her but I don't think anyone else will be able to for a couple more weeks." Nate came out of the bathroom shirtless, adjusting his basketball shorts.

"What's it feel like?" He asked as he toweled dried his hair.

"Like these little butterflies fluttering inside of me. It tickles." I giggled resting my hands

"You're 18 weeks now right?" Jason asked. I nodded "When will we be able to feel her move?" Jason asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Between 22-23 weeks, that's what Dr. Grenic said. And you'll probably be able to see her move around 26-27 weeks." Shane fished out a shirt from his pile on the ground near his bed. I rolled my eyes.

"That's just weird." He changed shirts.

"You're weird. Look at that mess, could you at least keep it confined to your suitcase, you call me bad." He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. He came over kissing my forehead. I smiled.

"See you after the show." I nodded. Jason came over kissing my cheek.

"Have fun, watching TV you can't understand." I laughed. Nate sat in front of me, his hand running through my hair. I smiled softly. He pulled me close, his lips on mine instantly. I bit my lip pulling away.

"Nate…" I whispered. His eyes hardened slightly, he kissed my forehead.

"Be careful." He got up walking out with the boys. I groaned falling on his bed.

"You okay." I nodded.

"Yeah but I think I'll pass out on Shane's bed tonight." She laughed. "Where are you staying?"

"Looks like I'll be bunking with Rob, unless Nate and Jason want to share and I can have one of their beds." I laughed.

"Don't feel comfortable sharing with the boys?"

"Well definitely not Shane, especially with him and Bri sort of seeing each other. Jase would be fine but he probably would be uncomfortable with that. And Nate." She eyed me. "Neither you or him would like that." I went to object. "No don't even I know you, you'd hate Nate and I sharing a bed." I sighed. She was right I would. "See." I sighed. I climbed off of Nate's bed moving to Shane's I picked up a dirty sock from his bed.

"This boy will be the death of me!" She laughed. I looked to her. "Do you know any Spanish?"

"Some." She said.

"I want to try and get some of the boys laundry done, it's a pigsty in here." She laughed again. "I'd do it but they'd be angry. Probably yell at me for lifting too much."

"And they'd be right, this is a vacation, and you need to relax. You're no longer the boy's assistant." This was true, when Nate found out I was pregnant, he refused to let me assist them anymore.

"Fine, can you see if we can get someone to do some laundry?"

"Yeah I'll call the front desk now." She said picking up the phone.

"Thank you" I said.

"The boys are going to hate you." Mitchie commented back waiting for the desk to answer.

"They'll get over it." I went through their things, making sure they had some pajama's clean ones to wear when they got back. I put them aside then proceeded to put all the clothes into piles, one for Jason, one for Shane, and one for Nate. There was a knock on the door. I peered through the peephole, it was a maid for the hotel. I opened the door.

"I got a call." She said in very broken English.

"Yes, I have some clothes that need washing, I've separated them by who they belong too." She nodded.

"I understand." Mitchie ended up helping her, she didn't think I should be lifting that much. By the time we were done, it was 7:45pm the boys were already in concert by now. I sighed falling back on Shane's bed. I closed my eyes slowly, listening to Mitchie flip through the channels.

"Jeez Mitch can you even understand any of that?" She laughed.

"Some, my mom's parents are from Mexico after all. You pick up a few things." I laughed. We ended up watching some soap opera. I couldn't keep up, even with Mitchie explaining things. I think I ended up falling sleep by 9:50. I'm guessing the boys came shuffling in by 10:30, I was too tired to even open my eyes.

"Why is she in my bed?" Shane groaned.

"She didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as Nate obviously." I groaned turning in bed.

"Everyone is too loud." I mumbled.

"Where are our clothes?" Shane asked. I sat up running a hand through my hair.

"You each of pajamas on the dresser." I rubbed my face some in my sleepy state.

"That doesn't answer the question. Where are our clothes?" Shane asked again.

"I had a maid wash them!" I yelled in a huff curling back up on his bed.

"Meghan!" He yelled.

"Shane it smelled like teenage boy in here! And you're 24, 23, and 20! It shouldn't smell like that! So I had a maid wash your clothes, they'll be back in the morning in time for you to pack." Nate recently turned 20 on the tour, I was super upset that I couldn't be there to celebrate it with him, but we Skyped that night after his concert for two hours. I told him when we got home there was going to be a huge surprise for him, he seemed excited but told me I didn't have to get him anything. I promised him it wasn't anything big.

"Meghan you don't have to take care of us." Jason said.

"Someone does, your mom isn't on tour with you this time, this place is a complete sty!" Shane huffed grabbing his things and making his way to the bathroom to shower and change. I rolled my eyes. "BABY!" I called out after him. He stuck his head through the door.

"Shove it." I grinned. "I want you out of my bed." I ooed.

"I hit a nerve." Mitchie laughed. "I promise not to get naked unless that's what you want!" I called out. I think he tripped there was a loud bang and a groan. Jason ran in there coming out laughing.

"Not cool Meghan." I looked to him. "He slid on a towel, he's sprawled out on the bathroom floor naked."

"You did it in reverse Shane, I was supposed to be the naked one!" I called out. Mitchie was laughing so hard her face was red. "Breath Mitch!" She waved her hand, tears were falling down her cheeks. "I think I broke her." I pouted looking to Jason and Nate. They both just shook their heads grinning.

"You're so mean." Nate said.

"He started it." I sighed.

"I've missed you picking on Shane." Jason said pulling me into a hug.

"You smell." I plugged my nose, he gasped softly pulling from me.

"I just did a three hour concert, of course a smell." I giggled. "Would you rather Nate hug you." I blushed, biting my lip I looked at Nate, god he looked good, his shirt clung to him as he leaned against the dresser, he probably smelled great. Yeah I said it, he always smells good to me when he sweats, it was manly. He was manly. I smacked Jason.

"Stop teasing me." I pouted. Shane came out then, he was quick when it came to showering. He flopped on the bed next to me, I groaned. "Don't do that, pregnant and I already get motion sickness." He grinned.

"Payback's a bitch." I smacked him across the chest. He grabbed my wrist. "What happened with promises of a naked woman in my bed?" I eyed him.

"If you want it." I went to remove my shirt he stopped me. I grinned, he looked shocked.

"I was kidding!" I laughed Mitchie was laughing too again.

"Don't tease the master Shane you'll get burned."

"She's right she'll burn you real good." Nate said. I eyed him, he had a grin plastered on his face.

"With that I'm showering." Jason left for the bathroom.

"BABY!" I yelled out.

"Damn straight." He called back I laughed. I yawned slightly.

"Tired?" Nate sat next to me, I nodded. "Go to sleep."

"I was trying but Shane got all loud." I pouted. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Awe you want me to beat mean ol' Shane up?" I pouted more as Nate grinned punching Shane hard in the arm.

"Ow! Come on!" He rubbed his shoulder.

"Apologize for waking up Meghan." Nate said.

"Sorry." He grumbled. I giggled, pulling Shane into a hug.

"I love you Shaney." He hissed. I grinned, he sighed pulling me close. "Can I sleep now?" He nodded covering us up.

"I'm heading to Rob's room, I need some sleep." Mitchie stood.

"You can share my bed Mitch." Nate said, his hand still running through my hair. I tensed slightly hearing that.

"Naw I'm good, besides when we get to Italy Meghan and I will have our own room." I smiled softly.

"Sorry we couldn't get another room for you two, the place was booked." Shane said.

"It's fine, I don't mind sharing with Rob." She came over kissing my cheek. "See you in the morning." I nodded smiling. She waved to Shane and Nate before leaving.

"Damn Meghan you're warm." I pouted.

"I'm hormonal with hot flashes!" I whined.

"Naw she's always been sort of warm, I nicknamed her my little space heater." I blushed at Nate.

"Gross." I punched Shane's shoulder.

"Ouch." He groaned rubbing it. He sighed pulling me close I snuggled in his arms.

"Moving on to a new brother?" Jason asked as he stepped from the shower.

"Yep I'm going in reverse so you'll be next in five months." I grinned.

"Can't wait." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want her whiles she's pregnant, switch with me Jason." I glared at Shane.

"Gladly." Jason picked me up I laughed. "Come on lets go to my room, these two are loud." I waved bye to them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Shane called back.

"We just got the okay for sex Jase!" Shane growled. Jason just laughed.

"Jase touch her and I'll kill you." Nate said as he stood in the doorway.

"Ooo Jase look at Nate and his serious threatening demeanor." I whispered. "I'm so scared." I fake pouted. Jason busted out laughing as he set me on the bed.

"I didn't miss your sarcasm Meghan." Nate growled his arms crossed.

"Awe but I missed using it on you three."

"Never mind you can have her Jase." My eyes widened.

"As much as I would love to ravish Meghan I think Holly would kill me." I looked up to him.

"She'd do more than kill you, probably castrate you, then feed it too you before killing you." I nodded some looking rather serious. "Yeah that sounds like something she'd do." Jason looked fearful at that moment.

"Quit playing Meghan." He said.

"I'm not!" I held up my hands. "She's violent, I probably could picture other colorful things she could do." He shivered.

"Don't tell me!" I laughed. "Just go to bed, I'll be there in a second. I've got to call the pilot to confirm take off." I nodded some, Nate came towards me as I situated myself on the bed.

"Why are you nervous sleeping in the same bed as me?" I eyed him.

"Do you even have to ask Nate?" He sighed. "It's not safe for us to be in bed together, things happen."

"Not with Shane in the next bed." I laughed softly.

"I'm sure we'd find a way." I played with the hem of his shirt. He watched my hand intently. "I'm not ready to jump right in where we were before you left. We had sex in every inch of my house and yours. Then we had one fight and you left for two weeks. You think we're ready to do that again?"

"Being away from you was killing me Meghan, do you have any idea how much I've missed you these last three weeks?"

"What about the two weeks you ran out on me?" His eyes hardened.

"You know I missed you." I laughed.

"Yeah Hannah told me everything." I looked away. "Just give me time Nate. That's all I need." He smiled leaning in, giving me a small peck on the lips. I giggled softly.

"All the time you need babe, I just want you and Serenity safe, healthy, and happy." I smiled as his hand gently stroked my stomach. I rested my hand on his, he smiled softly. "I still love just as much, even more, than the day you came back into my life Meghan." I smiled softly gently stroking his cheek. "Meghan you are my world."

"Is that a good thing?" I whispered. "I'm so scared of how dependent I am on you Nate. I'm scared of how strongly I feel for you. I've never felt like this. I'm scared of what would happen if you ever left me, my world would fall apart if you weren't in it."

"I'm scared to Meghan, I feel the same way, I've never felt like this ever before and it scares the crap out of me. We've both had our share of relationships, the bad, the good. But here, right now, I can honestly say that I never have been so in love before, I never had these feelings before for anyone. Sure I thought I was in love, but I realize this is actual love. No matter how screwed up it is, this is real."

"I agree, the same with Alex. I thought I loved him, but now I know it wasn't actual love. I know for sure this is what love should feel like, what I have with you. I just want you to have a normal life, and be able to grow up."

"Meghan I've never had a normal life, why should I start now?" I laughed. "I know I need to mature some more, which is sad since I'm the only one out of my brothers who is the most mature." I grinned. "But that doesn't change how I feel about you or Serenity." I smiled softly. "Even if we aren't together." My heart broke with this.

"We'll work towards it Nate, I know we'll be back together but I've got to work on my fear, I've had so many people in my life hurt me Nate, I just need to get past that and trust you again. You've hurt me, I've hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore Nate."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore either." He whispered. "I just want you to stay with me forever."

"I want that more than anything, I'm just scared." I looked down.

"No pressure baby, I want you and Serenity safe." I smiled softly nodding. He kissed my head softly. "Get some sleep we'll be leaving fairly early." I nodded some, curling up on Jason's bed. Nate tucked me in before turning off the light and shutting the door. I smiled softly closing my eyes, instantly falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the lyrics to "Catch Me" All rights go to Demi Lovato. I also do no own the lyrics to "Stay" all rights go to Nick Jonas.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 10

* * *

We traveled around Mexico for two more concerts before heading to Italy. Oh Italy how I love you, so beautiful. Of course Mitchie and I were the only ones who got to go out and experience it, at least Milan and Pesaro. The boy's got two days off between Pesaro and Venice. Venice was one place the boys had never gone. Of course Nate decided to take me on a Gondola ride the first night we were there. I was in awe when we stepped onto the Gondola, the stars were shimmering above us, it was beautiful. He always knew this was something I'd wanted to do, so he asked me to stroll around Venice for a while. Of course I jumped on the opportunity. He took me to a restaurant, Italian food was always my favorite. He had a violinist play for us while we ate in the candle light. Then he surprised me with the Gondola ride. I don't think I'd ever been this romanced. Of course he was a complete gentleman, he didn't kiss me or anything. At one point during the ride he wrapped his arm around me, I found myself leaning into him, our fingers intertwined.

"I want you to come to the concert tomorrow?" he whispered in my ear. I smiled softly.

"Why?" I he bit his lip slightly.

"I have a surprise for you." I looked to him.

"I take it you wrote me a song." He laughed softly, before nodding.

"Yes tomorrow will be the first time I'll ever sing it. I want you there." I smiled. This past week Nate had been tooling around on the guitar a notepad in hand at all times. He even had a meeting with the guys on the plane on the way to Italy. I knew something was up when I'd walk in the room and he'd stop playing. Or when I went to them on the plane they instantly got quiet.

"Okay." He grinned. Pulling me close, I snuggled into his embrace closing my eyes. I was so nervous in this moment. Nervous he might try something because my heart wasn't ready. Nervous about tomorrow because I was certain this song would probably change everything in our relationship. Happily the most we did that night was snuggle, when the Gondola stopped he helped me out and we made our stroll back to the hotel. My mind was still reeling about this song. When he walked me to my hotel room he started to lean in. I gulped slightly but his lips found my cheek.

"Night Meghan." He whispered. He waited for me to get into my room, I waved slightly before shutting the door. I walked in a daze to my bed.

"Okay spill!" Mitchie said.

"He took me on a Gondola ride." I bit my lip.

"Awe! He didn't try anything did he?" I shook my head.

"Nothing! He was a complete gentleman, the most he did was wrap his arm around me. Then he walked me to my door, and kissed my cheek." I sat on my bed.

"So romantic! He's doing better, to not pressure you." I nodded slowly.

"He wants me to come to the concert tomorrow." She looked at me. "He wrote me a song." Her eyes widened. "Tomorrow is the first time he'll be playing it." I bit my lip.

"What do you think about that?" I laid back on my bed.

"I think that things will probably change after I hear this song." I sighed softly kicking my shoes off before curling up on my bed. "Our relationship will change and I'm scared." Mitchie climbed into bed with me, holding me close. I hugged her tightly. "He's just so perfect." I whispered. She laughed.

"Get some sleep Meghan tomorrow sounds like it'll be an eventful day." I sighed, nodding.

* * *

I awoke rather early, quickly showering, I got into some sweats and a t-shirt. Usually we'd be at the venue for a few hours before the boys would start their concert. So I didn't need to dress up quite yet. Instead I packed a navy blue dress, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt started just below my bust and flowed freely over my baby bump. It came to just above my knees. I packed a pair of silver heels that when with the jewels that decorated the bust. I then packed my hair supplies, which was just some product and a curling iron, as well as some make-up. By the time I was done Mitchie was finished with her shower. She packed her concert outfit as well as her make-up and hair supplies. Then we waited for the boys to come get us. I decided to pull out my laptop and write some. Mitchie just ended up flipping through the channels.

"So have you thought anymore about that concert idea? Now that you're off of bed rest?" I sighed.

"Yeah some, it's sort of cool, I mean big name celebrities singing my songs." She eyed me. "Besides you!" She grinned. "But I also write about a lot of personal things, so that makes me nervous."

"Well if you get signed with someone, demand creative control. You can be in the studio with them so they don't butcher your song." I smirked.

"It would be nice." I bit my lip. There was a knock on the door, Mitchie not being pregnant go there quicker, I just sat back down at the desk and continued to type.

"Working on another song?" I nodded some looking to Shane smiling.

"I want to hear!" Jason said, I laughed shaking my head.

"When it's done." He pouted.

"So Meghan just informed me she's sort of interested in holding a concert to play some of her songs for the bigwigs?" I eyed her.

"Yes but when will we have time? Especially with the tour?" Nate sat beside me, his hand resting against my abdomen.

"We have about a two week break between here and the US. We can fit it in then." I bit my lip. Looking to Nate.

"It sounds really good." I whispered.

"You should do it, you're really talented." Nate said, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "But I want first dibs on any songs I like." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sorry Mitchie and Jessica already called dibs." Mitchie grinned.

"But we're your brothers." Jason pouted.

"You all are such big babies." Mitchie laughed in agreement.

"You ready?" I nodded, closing my laptop, slipping it into my bag. I went to lift it but Shane grabbed it.

"Hey!" He eyed me. "I'm pregnant not crippled." I crossed my arms.

"Let me be nice, and yes you are pregnant, no heavy lifting." I sighed.

"It's not even that heavy!" He continued to eye me before just walking out the door. "SHANE!" I called after him. I growled.

"He's only looking out for you and Serenity." Mitchie whispered in my ear.

"I swear he just does it to agitate me." She slung her arm around my shoulder.

"Naw." I eyed her. "Maybe a little." I sighed as I walked down the hallway towards the boys who were waiting at the elevator.

"If you're willing to carry my bag, then you can carry Mitchie's too." I slung the bag towards Shane. He let out a grunt when it hit him in the stomach. Mitchie covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Bitch." He hissed.

"Awe! I think I hurt him." Mitchie lost it.

"Meghan." Jason warned. I pouted slightly. "That wasn't very nice." Shane grinned at this. I went to jump at him but Nate grabbed me around the waist.

"Whoa there." I huffed, straightening my shirt.

"I'm watching you Grey." I pointed at Shane.

"I'm so scared." He was doing this to agitate me.

"Shane she'll beat your ass again!" Jason said.

"She's never once beat my ass." Jason eyed him.

"Shane you're egging on a hormonal pregnant woman. I'd watch it." Mitchie warned.

"Ooo I'm scared." I heard the elevator ding, I grinned as the doors opened and shoved him into the elevator. He stumbled but caught himself.

"Klutz." I grinned, he glared.

"Mitchie warned you Shane." He growled at Jason as we entered the elevator.

"If you weren't pregnant…" I turned smiling innocently to him.

"Are you threatening me Shane?" I asked. He growled. I pouted. "Nate, Shane threatened me." I looked to him batting my eyelashes.

"Meghan, you sort of deserved it." Nate said. I scoffed.

"Nate." I pouted playing with the hem of his shirt. He pulled me close, his hands resting on my hips as his eyes fell on Shane.

"Don't threaten her Shane. She's hormonal, you know not to aggravate her." Shane crossed his arms. I smirked slightly eyeing Shane. He stuck his tongue out at me. I giggled walking to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I love you." He immediately relaxed, hugging me back.

"Love you too." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"It's a Kodak moment, Meghan and Shane aren't killing each other!" Jason cheered. I laughed snuggling into Shane's arms. He hugged me tightly smiling.

"Jason, shut up." I mumbled. Suddenly the doors opened, there were a few paparazzi in the lobby but they hadn't noticed us yet. Rob was waiting by the door, he quickly ushered the boys out.

"Don't worry about us, get Meghan." Nate said as Shane led me out of the elevator, his arm securely around my waist, suddenly the flashes started and I hid my face in his shirt. Rob got our front while a couple of the other guards got our backs. I buried my face in Shane's shirt more as he led us outside. Rob got us into the car quickly, I climbed in after Shane, Nate followed then came Mitchie and finally Jason. I heard Rob tap the roof letting the driver know he was good to go. I sighed softly leaning against the seat closing my eyes.

"You okay?" Shane asked, I nodded. He pulled me close I smiled wrapping my arm around his waist snuggling close to him. "It'll get better, they'll get wind of some other gossip soon." I sighed softly, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out. Thank God for abroad coverage.

"It's Holly." I whispered Jason smiled, I scrolled through the text. "Oh god." I whispered. I sunk in my seat.

"What?" Nate asked.

"The pictures are out. Holly had been doing some digging, it was a private paparazzi who took the pictures to sell to magazines." I bit my lip. "She has some links, she says that in the US everything is blacked out but some have surfaced in Europe and on the internet." I bit my lip.

"Don't look at them Meghan." Jason went to grab my phone. I pulled it close.

"I need to know how bad they are." I looked to him pleading. "But I don't want to look either." Nate held out his hand. I handed him the phone. He scrolled through the text clicking the link.

"Well the first link is the cover of that sleazy tabloid magazine Informant. So it's all covered up. They got a few shots." I grabbed the phone pulling it to me so I could see. They got me full frontal topless. I sighed, handing the phone back. He clicked on the next link he looked angry now. "This is from a Europe magazine, same pictures but not blacked out." I groaned hitting my head against the seat. He gripped my knee. "We can get them back, don't worry, we can sue these magazines for evasion of privacy. We've got a great lawyer."

"That doesn't help me now, they are out, they are never going away!" I covered my face, Mitchie rubbed my other knee gently. "Ugh I hate them so much!"

"Hate is a strong word." Nate said. I eyed him.

"Alex." His eyes hardened.

"Okay I hate one person, but I swear he's pure evil." I laughed.

"It'll be okay, you're not the first person to have naked pictures to be leaked, and you won't be the last. It'll blow over and you'll be old gossip." I sighed looking to Shane. He was right it just completely sucked right now.

"I know, but it sucks." I leaned into Shane. He held me close.

"It'll blow over soon." I smiled. Suddenly I got another text. I pulled my phone from Nate's hand.

"What the?"

"What?" Shane asked.

"It's Bri! She asked if I'm dating you." I looked to Shane.

"What the hell?" I texted her quickly asking what she was going on about, and she knew how I felt about Nate. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Bri what's going on?"

"Apparently the press in Italy are positive you moved onto a new brother." She sounded slightly angry. "They've already loaded photos up, you were walking out of the hotel looking really cozy with Shane." My eyes widened.

"Bri I swear to you I'm not with Shane. He was helping me through the paparazzi." She sighed.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure sweetie." I handed my phone to Shane.

"Bri, baby what's going on?" He looked concerned. "Really they got those pictures out so fast, wow. No I swear there is nothing going on. As she said I was helping her through the paparazzi." His eyes widened some. "Come on Bri." Suddenly we all gasped as something we never thought we'd hear came out of his mouth. "Bri I love you." I covered my mouth. I looked to Mitchie, she looked slightly hurt. Suddenly Shane smiled softly. "I miss you too. Bri this isn't how I wanted to ask, but be my girlfriend." I heard a squeal and a yes being screamed over my phone. "I'll Skype you soon, we're are pulling up to the venue right now. I love you." He grinned she must have said it back. "Bye Bri." He handed my phone back to me.

"See you Bri." I said.

"Bye Meghan, sorry about being suspicious." I smirked.

"I'd be suspicious too. Don't worry. Bye love." I hung up. I looked to Shane. "Wow."

"Yeah! I didn't want it to come out like that. But she wanted to take a break." I eyed him slightly. "I do love her." I hugged him tightly. He hugged back. We pulled up to the venue, the car pulling around back, of course there were more paparazzi. I groaned, Nate slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me out.

"Meghan which brother do you like? Is it Shane or Nate?" One asked in very broken English, I growled softly but Nate pushed me forward. We entered the building and I huffed.

"Calm down Meghan." Nate whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Come on lets go see the set." I nodded. We walked through the corridors, I gasped softly, the stage wasn't that big, it was more of a private setting, but it was beautiful.

"Where will Mitchie and I be sitting?"

"Well we were thinking near the sound booth area, in the middle of the audience, or you can sit by one of the backstage doors but you'd only see us from behind." Nate said. I grinned slightly.

"That's not a terrible view." He grinned back.

"Gross. Near the sound booth." Shane said. I eyed him.

"Cock blocker seriously." Nate yelled at him.

"Double gross!" Shane yelled back. I giggled.

"Near the sound booth will be fine, Rob can guard us." Shane nodded.

* * *

Mitchie and I ended up hanging around the stage most of the morning as the guys messed around with their instruments. I ended up sneaking one of Nate's acoustic guitars out to fiddle around with as I wrote some of my lyrics.

"I like that." Mitchie said, I grinned slightly. "Is it about Nate?" I nodded. "Well I'm sure if he heard it he'd love it." I laughed.

"Yeah never going to happen." I said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Nate said from behind me. I gasped.

"You heard some of it?" He nodded. "Thanks for warning me Mitch." I eyed her, she just shrugged.

"You should sing at the sound check party." I gasped at Nate.

"No not going to happen!" I stood up giving him the guitar.

"Why not?" Nate questioned.

"Because I'm not singing in front of 200 strangers." I walked away with my laptop.

"Meghan! You're a great singer and songwriter, share it with the world!" Nate followed me.

"Not happening Nate, and don't push me to do this." I turned to look at him. "Please." He sighed softly.

"Fine, but it's a waste of talent Meghan." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Two hours later about 200 hundred girls shuffled in for the sound check party. There was screaming, crying, possibly vomit. It was music to my ears. Weird huh? I did miss this though, I'm glad the boys were famous, they're dreams were coming true each day. I sat off to the side of the stage smiling softly as they answered questions, goofed off, and even had some girls come on stage to sing with them. Then something happened that I should have known was going to happen, but I figured Nate would let it go.

"So I have a really special girl here today, you might have heard of her. Meghan Wilson." I groaned as the girls screamed. "She's amazingly talented but doesn't think so, how about we give her some encouragement to get on stage here and sing us a song." I glared daggers at him now, but suddenly I heard my name being chanted from the audience. Mitchie smirked.

"That boy is so dead." I whispered, I slowly climbed onto the stage, the moment I came into view the screams got louder. They were chanting my name like crazy. I came over to Nate, secretly jabbing him in the side, he hissed slightly but never stopped smiling. I went to his Microphone.

"Hey everyone, I'm Meghan. I see you want to hear a song." They screamed louder. "Well I guess you get to hear one." Nate handed me his acoustic guitar, Shane brought a stool over so I could sit and Jason lowered the Microphone. I strummed the guitar getting the tune to my liking. "This is a song I recently wrote, it's called 'Catch Me'" They screaming got quieter as I hummed into the Microphone.

"Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight"

I smiled as the crowed began to clap along, the boys doing the same, I turned to Nate smirking.

"But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing"

I actually found myself laughing as I sang the lyric.

"You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye"

The crowd started to sing with the chorus. I blushed slightly

"But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me"

I stared at Nate as I sang the last of the lyrics. He smiled softly, I smiled back.

"Meghan Wilson everyone!" Shane said into his Microphone. The crowd cheered. I blushed slightly, waving to the crowd as Nate helped me off the stool. I handed him the guitar back.

"You're so dead." I whispered in his ear.

"It was worth it." I walked towards the stairs, meeting back up with Mitchie.

* * *

After the sound check party the boys, Mitchie and I hung out in the audience area. Nate decided to play some wiffleball with one of the security guards. I bit my lip watching him throw and hit the ball, the way his muscles worked underneath his shirt. I groaned softly as watched him. He set my body on fire. Mitchie sensed this.

"Hey lets go start getting ready for the concert." I turned to her. "We've got about two hours, should be enough time." I nodded some as she grabbed my hand leading me to the dressing room where our things were. "Girl you've got it bad." I huffed pulling my hair from my messy bun.

"I know he just does things to me, without even trying!" I whined. She laughed, I grabbed my curling iron, and started to do my hair, Mitchie sat next to me doing hers as well. It took us each about 45 minutes to do our hair, then we started to work on our make-up, for me it only took about five minutes, but I didn't use much, just basic foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Mitchie she did a bit more with more colors so it took about ten minutes for her. After that we decided to chill for a while before getting dress after all we still had about an hour before the concert so I decided to surf the web, checking my Facebook while Mitchie read.

"Oh God!" I yelled.

"What?" She looked over my shoulder.

"I've gotten 113 new friend requests!" I looked over them. "I don't even know these people!"

"Go to YouTube and type in your name." I did so and of course my name was all over, there were videos of my performance up already. "Well it's official you're famous." I groaned

"Damnit Nate!" I shut my laptop. We began to pack everything so we could get out fast after the concert. I then got dressed, slipping my sandals on I left the dressing area heading to the boys not even knocking. I had my phone clutched in my hand. I swung the door open. Shane yelled, he was just in his boxers, same with Jason, Nate was still naked. I groaned. "Clothes now!" I yelled at him. His eyes were wide in shock. I threw a towel at him.

"What is your deal!?" Shane yelled.

"113 friend request! I'm all over YouTube!" I threw my phone at Shane. He caught it loading the video.

"Congrats!" He said.

"NO! I don't want it. I told you I wanted to be behind the scenes, but Mr. loud mouth over here had to get me on stage!" I paced back and forth in a huff.

"Come on Meghan its one video." Jason said.

"Oh it's more than one! There's like 15 up. Not to mention complete strangers trying to add me on Facebook." Nate finally had pants on as I went over and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Come on Meghan, I'm sorry." He looked me over. "You look nice." He grinned. I smacked his already sore shoulder. "Right wrong time." He hissed.

"Definitely the wrong time! I already have stalkers!" I screamed. He eyed me, I took my phone from Shane loading Facebook. I went through some of my messages till I found the one. "This is from Lewis Rent, 47. Meghan you're the epitome of beauty, your voice and look make you equivalent to an angel. I do not see why you waste your time with some boy, when you can have a real man such as me. I understand the effort to stay together because of the precious being growing inside of you but I can be twice the father he'll ever be." I eyed Nate at this. He looked angry, I've never seen him so angry before ever.

"Who does he…" I stopped him.

"It gets better." I coughed. "I cannot wait for you to get back to the states to show you how much you mean to me. You will find that I am twice the male specimen that he will ever be. A perfect father to the precious baby you will be having. Surely anything that you birth will be of equivalent beauty to its mother, and all the baby needs is a superior father which I can be. After all I am a computer engineer and make enough money so you will never have to work. Consider my offer, my love. Your dearest admirer Lewis." I threw my phone to him. Nate looked it over growling as he read. "I'm not cut out of this Nate! I can't have fucking stalkers! Not with the issues I've had during this pregnancy. The doctor said no stress!" I paced some more.

"Are there anymore?" Jason asked.

"Tons more, some were just telling me how they'd like to 'fuck' me. Their words, not mine." I eyed Shane and Jason. "I just figured you two wouldn't want to hear the compromising positions they put me in." I shivered.

"You haven't accepted any of those friend requests have you?" Nate asked as he scrolled through my phone.

"You think I'm an idiot?" He eyed me. "No Nate."

"Good, we'll close off this account, get you a new one and have the up most security put on it. You have it set so no one can see what you're typing unless they're your friend's right." I nodded. "Okay put a post up saying you'll be getting a new account." I sighed and nodded again.

"This is just so much more trouble than it's worth." I sat on the couch.

"We'll get a restraining order against this Lewis guy." I shook my head fanning myself so I wouldn't cry as I looked to Nate. "Babe it'll be okay." I scoffed.

"You don't think we haven't had stalkers?" Shane asked as he pulled on his vest.

"Oh I've met your stalkers Shane. I know but none of them are 47 year old men wanting to be the father of your babies!" I screamed.

"Okay you've got a point." He said. I nodded.

"You think?" I hissed out.

"Meghan we'll talk more after the concert." Nate said as he fixed his shirt. I sighed. "You'll have a great time and completely forget about this. And we'll get on the plane and talk." I groaned nodding.

"I still hate this." I whispered.

"Who wouldn't!?" Jason said. "That was plain creepy."

"Mitchie says it happens, she's had people ask to be the father of her babies but never the father of an existing one, seeing as she's not a mom yet." I ran a hand through my hair. "But she says it gets bad."

"It can, we were there on tour with her. We've seen it." Shane said rubbing my shoulder. I looked to the clock it was about 10 minutes till show time.

"I better find Rob, he's supposed to escort Mitchie and I too our seats." I stood up straightening my dress.

"You look amazing Meghan." Nate said as he pulled me close. I giggled slightly. He kissed my forehead.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I eyed him, he was wearing a suit like outfit, and form fitted grey pants, with a matching jacket, a button up blue shirt under it and a white under shirt. He topped it all off with a grey tie." I straightened his tie slight.

"Gross, get going Meghan you'll be late." I glared at Shane, then took him and Jason in before I left. Shane was in his signature skinny jeans with a t-shirt on that had the tours name on it, Jason was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey vest of it, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I smirked slightly. Waving to them as I left, I found Rob in Mitchie's and my dressing room, he escorted us to our seats. There were girls yelling for us, asking for both Mitchie's and my autograph. How could I say no? I sighed a few on the way to our seats, Rob posted himself behind us, there were two guards on either side of us. They also had a small barricade between us and the rest of the audience. I checked my phone, three minutes till they would get on stage. The audience was already chanting the boys' names. I smiled, the energy was so high, I couldn't help but bounce in my seat. Mitchie just giggled.

"What! I haven't seen them perform live in over four years. I'm excited." I looked to her, she just grinned. Suddenly the band began to play I squealed. We hit the minute and a half mark. The music was loud, I loved it, finally I saw them run on stage. The crowd screamed, girls were up on their seats in seconds, Rob actually ended up lifting me up some so I could see over the heads. We weren't that far from the stage, about 12 rows back. I screamed with the girls, which caused Mitchie to scream as well. The boys were amazing. They did a few songs, from the new album as well as their older ones. They had the place going crazy. Most girls were worn out sitting back in their seats which made it possible for me to sit again as well. Suddenly I heard Nate.

"I wrote a song about a week ago." The screams were back. "It's about a very special girl in my life, you've probably heard a lot about her recently. About us actually." I bit my lip slightly. "I've made a lot of mistakes with her, and I guess this is my apology, my way to ask for her forgiveness." I bit my lip harder now as the audience awed "It's called Stay." I gripped Mitchie's hand, she laughed slightly, I watched at Nate turn from the microphone, his hand gripping his hair slightly I gasped as he tensed slightly as the music began to play. I leaned forward watching him intently. He began to gently stroke the microphone stand. I groaned inwardly he knew how to work the stage, then he opened his mouth and I could hear the pain as he sang.

"It's hard to believe,  
Where we are now.  
Your hand in mine, babe,  
Feels right somehow.  
The night is so still,  
So don't make a sound.  
It's almost perfect baby  
So, promise you'll never look down.

We've had our past (I know),  
let's leave that behind.  
Cause none of it lasts,  
All that we have is tonight."

I swore he was looking right at me, tears were in his eyes, it was clear now. I looked to Rob, motioning for him to get on my level. I told him to help me up there. He nodded, I stood and he escorted me towards the stage.

"Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now the pain is done,  
there's no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

I watched Nate as he removed his jacket, the screaming was louder now, he moved back to the stand, gently caressing it in his palms he slid the stand between his legs, pulling it close as he bent forward, his eyes on me as he sang more. Rob got me to the end of the stage which was now blocked off by a barricade, he informed the head security guard who I was.

"Beautiful, one of a kind.  
You're something special babe,  
And don't even realize  
That you're my heart's desire."

He brought the stand back up. Gently caressing it once more, he set my body on fire.

"All that I needed and more.  
I know you're scared,  
But I promise, babe,  
I'm not who I was before.

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
there's no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

He spun, removing his tie, then tore open his buttoned up shirt, exposing the white t-shirt beneath it. The audience was in a frenzy now. But I really only could hear him. His voice got so emotional as he sung it out to me. Tears were falling down my cheeks now. I was a mess. He flung the stand down as he threw all he had into the song.

"Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay."

He gripped his shirt pulling it slightly, the guards quickly got me through the barricade, Rob was behind me, instantly. I stared up into his eyes, as he looked down at me.

"Now that the pain is done,  
there's no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
tell me that you'll stay."

He bent to grab the stand, gripping it tightly. I was sobbing by now. All the emotion he put into the performance, my heart was breaking for him. His voice was high when he sung the last part.

"Tell me babe, tell me you'll stay.  
Please, tell me.  
Tell me that you're gonna stay."

He fell to his knees gripping the stand tightly.

"Oooo Ooo."

I gripped the side of the stage, as he continued to ooo into the microphone.

"Tell me, tell me you're gonna stay oooo!"

I waved Rob over he helped me up onto the stage and I ran to Nate the moment my heels hit the ground. He threw the stand down, his arms were around me instantly as I cried into his shirt. The crowd was cheering as I gripped his shirt. He pulled me back and his lips were on mine instantly. The audience went wild, I kissed him back as my arms slung around his neck. His hands found my hair gently running his fingers through it. I pulled away slowly, he put his lips to my ear. "Take me back Meghan." I sniffled nodding quickly. He grinned slightly kissing me deeply, I closed my eyes kissing back. I heard Shane and Jason as well as the rest of the band clap. I was a mess, when we finally pulled apart. He kissed my forehead then I went back to the edge of the stage. Rob help me down before hugging me. We made our way back to the seats as I found myself sitting next to Mitchie. She smiled to me, I smiled back. I didn't care how my day went because tonight made it all better. The pure emotion he put into that beautiful song. I couldn't say no, I was no longer afraid to be with him.

The rest of the concert was a blur, my eyes were only on Nate's and most of the time it was the same for him. He would always look towards me. He'd get this grin on his face when he'd spot me. It was one of the best concerts I'd been too in a long time. After the encore, Rob escorted Mitchie and I backstage once more. We ended up signing a few more autographs on the way back. Once Rob got us through the doors I began to run towards the boys' dressing room. I knocked on the door Nate instantly opened it. I found myself being lifted off the ground, he carried me into the room, pressing me against the wall. His lips were on mine in seconds, my legs found their way around his waist as I kissed back. My fingers found his hair, gently running through it as I whimpered softly into the kiss. His tongue ran along my lip causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to let his tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned softly as his tongue stroked mine, his hands running up the skirt of my dress.

"Knock it off!" Shane yelled. I groaned pulling away to glare at him. "I rather not watch you two make out. Especially like that!" I pouted as Nate's lips found my collar bone. I whimpered wiggling in his arms. He grinned. "Nate!" Shane yelled. Nate just muffled a 'what' as he nipped along my neck. "Stop it!" I moaned softly my head resting against the wall. Nate's hands traveled further up my skirt, gripping my rear tightly underneath it. I gasped softly suddenly there was a grunt, Nate nearly dropped me as he grabbed the back of his head, I looked to the ground and there was a wiffleball by his feet.

"SHANE!" He shrugged. I wiggled from Nate, and walked to Shane who was changing near the couch. He only had his pants on. I pounced on him, causing him to fall back onto the couch. I punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Damnit Meghan!" I he yelped. I began to tickle him which caused him to wiggle underneath me. "Stop!" He cried out as he laughed.

"Apologize!" I said as I continued to tickle him. He shook his head, being the stubborn one he was. I tickled harder, the laughter soon turned to cries of pain. "You going to apologize?" He nodded now.

"Sorry Nate." He grumbled between breaths.

"Whatever." Nate said as he rubbed the back of his head. I slid off of Shane and made my way back to Nate, I pulled him down by the neck giving him a heated kiss. He moaned softly.

"Looks like we need to book another room when we get to Spain." Jason said. I grinned into the kiss before pulling away.

"That would be nice." I said playing with Nate's t-shirt.

"Mmhmm." Nate said. I bit my lip, he growled at that, lifting me off the ground instantly, pressing me against the wall once more. I whimpered softly.

"Seriously you two!" Shane cried out. I sighed softly.

"It's been almost two months Shane what do you expect." I grinned slightly as Nate's fingers gripped my thighs.

"I don't care! I don't want to see it." I sighed softly, bringing my lips to Nate's ears.

"We can do it in the Jet's bathroom." He grinned at this.

"NO! We'll hear you." Shane pointed out I got out of Nate's grasp and threw the wiffleball at Shane hitting him in the chest.

"You're such a buzz kill!" I said, crossing my arms. "Can't you put headphones on or something?" I pouted.

"You're really loud Meghan. It would take more than headphones to drown you out." Shane said. I glared at him, he was mocking me.

"Jerk!" I hissed. Nate wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"The flight is only 2 and a half hours Meghan you'll survive." Shane glanced at me. I grinned some.

"The jet does have a small bedroom on it right?" Nate nodded.

"Meghan!" Shane growled.

"Screw you Shane, I'm a hormonal horny woman!" He covered his ears when he heard Horny. I grinned. "Just keep doing that during the flight." Jason laughed at this

"Stop encouraging her!" Shane glared at Jason.

"I can't help it, it was funny!"

"It's a two hour trip! You can't keep your hands off of each other for two hours?" I looked to Nate, biting my lip. His shirt clung to him from sweating on stage. Oh God did he look fine. I looked back to Shane.

"Nope. This boy is too fine!" Nate twirled me around.

"And this girl looks too good in this dress." I laughed.

"You've got four days in Spain before our next concert to go at it like rabbits. You can't wait till we land?" Shane whined.

"Stop whining you sound like a dying seal." He glared at me. "It's true." I mumbled.

"For my sanity can you please not screw on the jet?" He asked nicely. I sighed softly.

"We'll do our best to keep our hands off of each other." I mumbled, Nate just pouted.

"Thank God!" He sighed in relief. "Now go so we can get out of these clothes." I nodded, heading towards the door. Nate followed me.

"Baby you've got to change." I said playing with his hem.

"But I just got you back, I don't want you out of my sight." I smirked.

"You'll see me in like five minutes." I whispered.

"No more than five or I'm conducting a search party." He said.

"Okay." I kissed him once more then disappeared through the door.

True to his word, he was at Mitchie's and my dressing room five minutes later, I opted to stay in the dress, I would change on the jet. Mitchie on the other hand switched back to her sweats. I opened the door, the boys piled in with Rob and the other security guards in tow. Rob handed our bags to the guards then led us and the boys through the corridors. Once outside the flashing and screaming hit us. Nate held his arm around me securely as Rob had my other side, pushing us through the screaming fans. We made it safely to the limo and piled in. I found myself sandwiched in between Nate and Shane. Mitchie sat next to Jason. This time Rob climbed in as well. And we made our way to the airport.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the lyrics to "My Girl." All rights go to The Temptations.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 11:

* * *

It was really difficult to keep my hands off Nate, after nearly two months of not being with him I was losing my mind. I had changed into a pair of Pajama pants and a tank top, and decided to occupy my time with reading one of my Sailor Moon manga's. So I curled in my seat, and cracked open my book. I did my best not to look up at Nate who was sitting across, staring at me. Yeah I could feel his eyes on me.

"Nate stop it." I growled.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me." I looked up, he had changed into a white tank and gym shorts. I sucked in my breath shaking my head, and turned back to the book.

"Why?" He continued to stare.

"Because it's distracting, I'm trying to read." He leaned in his seat never taking his eyes off of me.

"Why is it distracting?"

"Are you freaking five?!" I asked sort of yelled, slamming my book down. "I'm going to lay down." I got up heading towards the back of the plane were the small bedroom was at. I felt him follow me. "Nate don't." His arms snaked around my waist and whimpered slightly. He pushed us into the bedroom shutting the door. The moment the door was closed I was on my back on the bed. I stared at him as he climbed on the bed, his muscles moved under his shirt as he crawled on top of me.

"I've missed you Meghan." He said in a low growl.

"God Nate, I've missed you too." I moaned softly as his positioned himself over me, either leg on each side of me. His hands traveled up my sides under my tank top. I leaned my head back whimpering slightly. I bit my lip watching him lean over me, his lips found my ear as he gently sucked on my earlobe. I wiggled under him moaning a bit louder.

"Let's make love." He whispered in my ear. I gasped softly biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head some. "Meghan?" He eyed me.

"Do you want to have sex with me? I mean…" I lifted my shirt, his hand ran over my protruding stomach.

"Baby you're so sexy." He leaned down kissing my abdomen. I giggled softly.

"I mean aren't you worried about the baby?" He shook his head. I knew very well that there was no harm in having sex during pregnancy, I had asked the doctor when I found out Nate and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

"I read up on it some more when I found out you were pregnant." He gently stroked my abdomen. "I even looked up comfortable positions." I blushed at this. "After all me on top can't be very comfortable."

"You, Nate Grey looked up sex positions." I giggled. "Wow, just wow. I want to see that phone history." He huffed. I grinned sitting up to grab his phone from his pocket, my eyes widened as it went off. I stared at the contacts. "It's my mom." He nodded so I answered. "Hi momma."

"Meghan! Do you want to explain to me why I've got a dozen or more vases filled with roses in my kitchen." My eyes widened.

"Who are they from?"

"Someone named Lewis Rent." I nearly dropped the phone. Nate grabbed it putting it to his ear.

"What's going on Momma Susie? Why is Meghan in shock?" He watched me intently, suddenly his eyes widened.

"He knows where I live?" I whispered. I just kept repeating it.

"Meghan calm down." Nate said.

"NO! I will not calm down, a stalker knows where I live." I covered my face as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Momma Susie I'll call you back." Nate hung up. "Meghan, baby, calm down. I'm right here." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be okay." I shook my head. There was a knock on the door.

"We heard yelling is everything okay?" Jason said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Can we come in?" I buried my head in Nate's shirt nodding some.

"Come in guys." Nate said. The door opened but I didn't look up.

"What did you do Nate?" Shane asked.

"I didn't do anything you idiot!" Nate growled. His arms wrapping around me tighter. "Momma Susie just called. Apparently that Lewis guy sent over a dozen vases filled with roses to her house." Mitchie gasped.

"He knows where I live!" I cried out. Nate pushed me back slightly staring into my eyes.

"Meghan this isn't the end of the world. We'll get a restraining order." I sniffled. "He can't bother you if have a restraining order, and Momma Susie can stay at our parents place or even ours if need be." I groaned falling back on the bed.

"I didn't want to be famous. I wanted to be Nate Grey's girlfriend but not Nate Grey's writing and singing girlfriend!" I covered my face shaking my head some.

"Meghan!" Nate shook me slightly. "It'll be okay." I sighed uncovering my face.

"You don't know that Nate, you can't guarantee me 100% that I'll be safe, that my mom will be safe. That this guy won't try something." I sat up.

"No I can't but you have Rob and us, between that there is a slim chance he'll get to you." I sighed.

"What about my mom?" Nate looked concerned now. "See he's already gotten her address." Nate grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling our parents, she'll be safe there, they have better security in that community." There was a couple of seconds then he began to talk. "Hey mom, can momma Susie stay at the compound." Yeah the Grey Compound as they call it since their place was freaking huge. Now that the boys were all over 18 they had their own place but at one point they all lived there. "Meghan may have acquired a stalker, and he found out where her and Momma Susie live, I want to make sure she has a place to go if things get out of control." He smirked slightly. "Thanks Mom. I'll send you a link to his Facebook, there are pictures of him there so security has them on hand just in case." He nodded. " Love you too. Bye." He hung up. "She said it was fine, she missed your mom anyways." I laughed. He handed me the phone. "Call your mom tell her what's going on." I nodded. I got her number from his contacts and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello." I heard her say.

"Momma. Sorry about earlier. Listen. Nate got me on stage during a sound check party to sing. A few of the people there took video's and now I'm some internet celebrity."

"Well that's great sweetie, you need to get over your stage fright." I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not, the flowers are from a stalker I acquired because of it." She gasped. "He pretty much wants to be the father of my unborn baby, creepy right."

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie." I smiled.

"It's fine mom, just, I want you to be safe, he knows where we live. So Momma Donna said you're welcome to stay at the Compound."

"Well that could be nice, I haven't seen Donna or Peter in a while." I smirked.

"It would only be for a few weeks till I can get a restraining order against him, and Nate will be sending a link to this guy's Facebook to both our security and Momma Donna and Papa Peter's security."

"It's fine sweetie, I just don't want you stressing over this, especially overseas, you've got my granddaughter to take care of." I laughed.

"Yes Momma."

"I love you sweetie." I smiled.

"I love you too Momma."

"Get some rest it has to be late over there. I'll call you when I get settled at the Compound."

"Okay, talk to you soon Momma."

"Bye sweetie." She hung up. I handed the phone back to Nate.

"She'll stay at your parents, she wants me to have the least amount of stress as possible." He nodded some.

"You feel better now love?" Mitchie asked as she stroked my hair. I nodded smiling.

"Yeah just exhausted now." She smiled softly.

"Get some rest then, less stress the better as Momma Susie said." Shane said as he sat on the bed with me. I smirked slipping my hand in his.

"You read my mind." He kissed my forehead, gently squeezing my hand.

"Keep my niece safe." I nodded. I laid down in the bed, Nate slid in next to me.

"I'm going to keep her company." He said.

"Good, she needs it. We'll be in our seats if you need anything." Jason said, then him, Shane, and Mitchie left. Nate quickly coved us up. I smiled softly snuggling close to him. His hands found my abdomen gently stroking it. I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off.

* * *

Things went fine throughout Spain, more than fine. Especially since Nate and I had our own room. Oh yeah things were great. More than great, the sex was super relaxing, well not during, oh the things that boy could do got me so relaxed afterwards my mind rarely thought about Lewis. Well that was till we were half way through our France tour. He found me on Twitter and started to stalk me there. I ended up having to block him, which must have made me angry because he found me on my new Facebook, needless to say he was upset. He was more than upset, he was livid. He must have found out about Nate and I being back together. He wasn't pleased by that either. He told me he'd forgive me but that we were certainly a better match and to give him a chance. He had already converted one of his rooms to a nursery and set me pictures. Disturbing much, yeah. Nate wasn't happy, after the pictures he told his lawyer to push things in gear. Unfortunately we had to be the states to file the restraining order. His lawyer told us to save everything we've gotten so far, tweets, messages, pictures, and bring them to the police. Oh yeah I was already on that way before he mentioned anything.

We were in Paris for the last couple of days for France tour, then we were heading back to the States, we'd take about two weeks to rest up before they started the America tour. I was almost at 22 weeks now, actually the last concert I would be 22 weeks. I was relaxing in the hotel room when my phone buzzed, I groaned slightly, turning in bed, I grabbed my phone, unlocking it. I screamed instantly. I was so loud the boys heard me from the other hotel room, it adjoined ours but it was two rooms away. They came rushing in, Mitchie wasn't there, she ended up flying home early to work more on her album.

"What!? Did you see a spider?" Jason asked holding up his shoe. I shook my head. Holding out my phone.

"He got my number!" Shane sighed softly.

"We'll get you a number on our carrier." I glared at him.

"It's not the number that's disturbing. He sent me a picture of his dick!" I screamed. Nate grabbed my phone, his eyes went wide.

"Did you read the text he sent with it?" I shook my head. "Do you want to know?"

"Not really but I probably should so I can tell the police." Nate opened the text and growled. He looked angry, really angry. Shane grabbed the phone since Nate was too pissed to even form words.

"Hey Meghan, I just figure you'd want to know what a real man looks like. Can't wait to see you, Lewis." I gagged.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I groaned, falling back on the bed. I began to rub my temples. "Why me!?" I pouted. Shane sat on the bed next to me, rubbing my arm.

"Shh, Meghan we'll get this figured out." I just shook my head.

"I want him to leave me alone!" Nate grabbed my phone, opening up the text. "Nate what are you doing!? Don't text him back!" I went to grab my phone but he moved away. "Nate!" He clicked send and screamed. I grabbed my phone and read it out loud.

"This is Nate, there is no way I'm going to be nice about this. Back off my girlfriend you make her feel very uncomfortable, more so you are disturbing her. She doesn't need this stress especially with the pregnancy. Leave her alone!" I glared at Nate. "He's never going to leave me alone now!" Suddenly my phone buzzed I dropped it on the bed. Shane grabbed it.

"Maybe what she needs is not to travel around the world, or maybe she doesn't need a famous boyfriend. No wonder she is stressed out. It's time she gets with someone with a real job." I grabbed the phone from Shane and threw it across the room watching it hit the wall and shatter.

"Meghan!" Jason yelled. I pointed at him to shut up.

"Don't even, I don't need a fucking phone if I end up getting shit like that!" I was beyond pissed. Nate came up to me, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his shirt, I began to cry, my tears soaked his shirt as he held me tightly.

"Shane get Momma Susie on the phone, tell her to cancel Meghan's account on her plan. We'll add her to ours." Nate said as he gently stroked my back I was sobbing hard now. Shane stepped out, coming back a minute later.

"I want to go home." I whispered.

"We'll be home in a couple of days." Nate cooed into my ear.

"I want to go home now!" I sobbed. "I want my mom, I want my bed. I'm just tired." Nate held me tightly.

"Baby, we've got the concert tomorrow, and I swear right after we'll get on the plane and head home. But you'll be staying at our place." I sniffled looking up at him. "It's not safe to be at your house." I sighed nodding some. "I have a surprise for you too." I blinked slightly. "A surprise for you and Serenity." He gently stroked my abdomen. I gasped softly feeling her move slightly, I laid my hands over his looking up to him.

"She likes that." He smirked. "She must know it's you." He knelt down gently kissing my baby bump.

"Hi there Serenity, this is your daddy." I gasped more I could feel her move more. He grinned. "I love you very much." I bit my lip as she moved a bit more.

"Sing to her." He laughed slightly.

"What should I sing?" I shrugged.

"Anything, just sing to her. She'll love it." He smiled softly.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

I giggled as Shane and Jason jumped in, singing back up and keeping up the harmony. They were both snapping their fingers. Serenity was enjoying it too much, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was doing summersaults in there.

"I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

I smiled down to him as he looked up, at me. It was clear he singing to both of us.

"Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

I smirked slightly as I gently stroked my abdomen.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl"

His voice slowly faded out as he gently stroked my abdomen with me. "Did she enjoy it?" I smiled nodding.

"I swear she's doing summersaults in there." He laughed. "She likes to hear her daddy and her uncles sing." Shane and Jason were beaming.

"Was she active during the concert?" I looked to Jason.

"Some, but it wasn't like this, it was softer during the concert her movements are more intense now. Probably because she's bigger." Shane knelt down beside me resting his hands against my stomach.

"Hey Serenity, this is your uncle Shane." I smiled softly, she wasn't moving as much as she did with Nate but she still was active. "I just want you to know I love you very much." I awed slightly. "And together we'll make your mom's life a nightmare." I smacked home upside the head. "OW! I was kidding."

"Jerk." I giggled softly as Serenity moved around. "Damnit she likes you." He grinned.

"Of course I'm the cool uncle." Jason pushed him away.

"I've claimed that title." I laughed.

"It's true, he did Shane." Jason pulled me into a hug. I smile hugging back.

"Feel better Megy?" I smiled nodding. "Good, get some rest." I nodded. Jason swiftly picked me up, carrying me back to bed. I laughed, he set me down and I scooted back as he tucked me in. I smiled softly. He kissed my forehead before walking out with Shane, Nate stayed behind.

"You sure you're okay?" Nate looked at me with concern. I smiled nodding. "Positive? No stress no worries about Serenity?"

"I'm okay, I got angry, I'm a bit hormonal." He shook his head, trying not to laugh. "I'm okay I swear."

"Okay just get some rest, keep my daughter safe." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey watch it or I'll make you use it." I gasped.

"Naughty Nate." He captured my lips quickly I smirked kissing back. He pulled away all too soon. I pouted.

"Rest baby." I bit my lip, my fingers slipped into the belt loops of his pants pulling him close. "Meghan." He warned.

"Nate you're a real man." I whispered, his eyes widened some. "That text was a lie, you satisfy me in more ways than one. Let me satisfy you." His eyes hardened in lust.

"Meghan you don't have too." I bit my lip a bit harder, my fingers grazing over his member, it was already hardening in his pants. "Meghan you once told me that you felt pressure from Alex to do certain acts before you even had sex, and you hated it, you hated the taste and it embarrassed you." I looked into his eyes.

"Nate, you don't understand. The reason why I hated it was because I was pressured, you've never once pressured me into anything dealing with sex. I am 100% willing to do this with you, for you." I pulled him closer, he tumbled onto the bed his eyes never leaving mine. "Let me pleasure you Nate." His hand found its way to my hair gently stroking it.

"This is so awkward for me Meghan, just the thought of it sort of embarrasses me." I looked down.

"It's the same for me, when you do it to me. But I promise you get lost in the sensation, it feels so good, I can't tell you how it'll make you feel, but for me it's amazing." I grinned slightly. "That tongue of yours is very talented, I often think it's because you're a singer that you can do such things with it." We were both blushing now.

"If this is what you want.." I stopped him there.

"Do you want me to do it?" He bit his lip, oh god he did it just to drive me crazy he knew it. He was contemplating it now, his head down for a second before he rose it and nodded as he stared into my eyes. He was nervous, hell so was I. This was uncharted territory for him, and something fairly new to me, since I was willing to do it. I moved pushing him to lay down. My hands worked his zipper as I stared into his eyes. I unbuttoned his jeans once the zipper was down, I know backwards but I wasn't thinking straight. I tugged down his jeans which was difficult, damn skinny jeans. He helped me as we tugged his boxers followed suit. His member sprung free, I bit my lip, it looked so good, just staring at it made me wet. All of our sexual experiences flooded my mind, the way he made me feel just being inside of me, I felt my eyes harden in lust, he gasped, it wasn't a look that always came to my face, but when it did it drove him crazy. I watched him harden even more, I looked up to him, my eyes on his as I brought my mouth to his member.

I was a centimeter away from it, letting my breath roll over it, he wiggled under me, moaning slightly. I brought my lips to the tip, gently placing a kiss to it. He froze, his eyes fluttered close as I smirked, I bent down, my tongue extending I brought it to the base of his shaft, gently trailing my tongue upward, he moaned out loudly with this. Once towards the head of his member I ran my tongue along the indent of the head that meets the shaft, I heard him take a sharp breath. My heart was racing, I loved that he loved it. I couldn't wait, I slipped my mouth over the head of his member and gently sucked, his hands found my head, I grinned the best I could with my mouth on him. His fingers tangled in my hair, I slid my mouth down further, slowly taking him in, which was difficult with his size, length and width. I never stopped sucking, my hands gripped his thighs as I felt the tip of his member hit the back of my throat.

He twitched, I felt myself moan, it must of felt good, the vibration because his fingers dug into my hair. I began to move my head up and down on him, never losing the sucking. In fact I began to quicken the sucking as I deep throated him. He arched slightly, I gasped as his member hit the back of my throat forcefully. I quickened my pace once more, moving my head up and down on his member faster, as I began to suck harder. I did my best to look at his face, I saw his face twist with pleasure, he did his best not to moan out too much. I ran my right hand up his leg, finding his testicles, gently stroking them as I continued the pace I was at. He moaned out rather loudly now, I felt him began to twitch as I continued to stroke his testicles. His hands gripped my head tightly as he bucked into my mouth. I of course gagged slightly, I pulled back slightly to adjust to his bucking. I didn't lose my rhythm as I sucked. I felt him grow hard, his member began to pulsate. I gently squeezed his testicles as I felt him to begin to cum. I took it all in, pulling back slightly so I could taste him as he filled my mouth. I swallowed ever last bit before pulling away once he was done releasing himself into my mouth. I licked his tip gently clean before sitting up. He was breathing heavily, his eyes slowly opening. I smiled to him gently wiping the corner of my mouth.

"Wow." Was all he said, I smiled. He pulled me to him quickly his hand running through my hair. I snuggled close to him, my head resting against his chest. "Damn Meghan." I smirked. "I mean it! That was wow." I blushed brightly, he pulled away slightly, so he could cover us both up, I giggled slightly as he fully kicked his pants off. I ran my fingers along his arm as he pulled me close. "Did you want me to return the favor?" I bit my lip.

"You don't have too." I felt his hand roam down my body, slipping into my pants. I gasped as is fingers grazed over my panty covered folds.

"You're wet." He whispered. I blushed slightly, he began to rub me through my panties. I whimpered slightly. "Did you enjoy sucking on me?" I nodded as his fingers slipped into my panties. I leaned my head back in pleasure. He brought his lips to my ear. "Take your pants off." I complied, scooting my sweats off as well as my panties, my breath hitched when I felt his thumb graze my clit. I fell back into the bed as he gently stroked me. I gripped the sheets slightly as I licked my lips. "You like that?" I nodded softly.

I felt him shift in the bed, I turned to look at him, he was crawling under the covers, I bit my lip as I felt him spread my legs. I whimpered softly as I felt his tongue gently graze my folds, I wiggled slightly, the covers slipping off of him. His eyes were on me intently as I felt him gently spread my folds, his tongue found its way in between them gently caressing as his thumb moved up to rub my clit. I gasped out, digging my fingers into the sheets, I cried out in pleasure as I felt him dig his face into me, he moved his thumb, his nose replacing it, he gently nuzzled up against it as his tongue worked my vagina. I was in pure heaven, I could already feel the pressure building in my lower region build up. I whimpered softly as I felt him move up, he gently brought my clit into his mouth sucking gently. I screamed out in pleasure, my hands found his head slightly pulling him closer as his sucked a bit harder, his fingers found my opening as he began to finger me. I arched my back slightly. I moaned out his name as picked up the pace with his fingers.

My fingers digging into his now longer hair, I felt my legs begin to twitch, I did my best not to close them around his head. I was squirming now the pleasure was so intense, it felt like the pressure would never stop building, the pleasure was so intense it hurt. I gasped softly as he continued to pump his fingers in me, picking up his speed as his lips never left my clit. I screamed out his name, feeling myself convulse under him, the pressure came to its peak, I felt like I was on fire, then suddenly the fire dissipated as I began to release, he felt my folds twitch letting him know I was close, he released my clit moving his thumb back and began to rub again, his eyes on me, I nodded letting him know I was about to have my orgasm he removed his fingers bringing his mouth to my folds, licking and sucking furiously. I released myself into his mouth, he drunk me in. I gasped softly as he slowly stopped rubbing my clit, he pulled slowly looking at me. I was a mess, but I knew I had a goofy grin on my face.

He made his way back up to lay next to me, I wiggled into his arms closing my eyes as soon as he covered us up. "Enjoy that?" I noddle smiling softly. "I could tell you always get this goofy grin on your face. Plus you get all flushed and breath heavily." I weakly smacked his arm.

"Don't poke fun." I mumbled.

"Not poking fun, making a point." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll make you use it again if you do that." I grinned.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes.

"Not now Meghan, you should rest." I sighed nodding.

"How awkward is it that we don't have pants on but shirts?" He laughed. "I'm serious this is weird."

"Well I could put my pants back on?" I eyed him like he was crazy. He laughed harder at that. "Okay, okay shirts coming off." He sat up and I did the same, we both peeled our shirts off, then I found myself back in his arms, he held me close covering us up once more. I smiled, burying my face in his chest, and that's how we fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the lyrics to "Mean" All rights go to Taylor Swift. I do not own the lyrics to "Stay" All rights go to Nick Jonas. I do not own the lyrics to "My love is like a Star." All rights go to Demi Lovato

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 12

* * *

I awoke to Shane yelling.

"Gross! Cover the hell up!" I groggily sat up. "Meghan!" I rubbed my eyes slightly still half asleep. "Meghan cover yourself please!" I yelped quickly realizing what was going on and covered my front with the comforter. "Are you covered?" I looked to Shane who had his hand over his eyes.

"Yes Shane." I sighed out, Nate still in his sleeping state, turned in the bed. Shane moved his hand.

"You two need to stop sleeping naked, that's like the third time I've walked in to see you…" He waved his hands to make his point.

"I get it Shane, maybe you should call before you come."

"I do, you sleep through it." I pouted.

"What do you need Shane?" I said laying back down.

"You two slept for nearly 12 hours, we've got to get to the venue soon." My eyes widened. "Did you wear each other out?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes do you want to hear the dirty details?" He gagged slightly. I grabbed the sheet wrapping it around me slipping from the bed. "Then shut it." I ran a hand through my hair walking around the bed. "Nate, baby time to wake up." He grunted. I Shook him slightly as I kneeled beside him. "Come on baby, you've got to be to the venue soon." He turned in the bed, hugging my pillow. I looked to Shane shrugging.

"Nate get up!" Shane yelled. Nate threw the pillow in Shane's direction. Shane caught it throwing it back, it hit Nate in the head. He sat straight up. "Gross, cover up, I don't need to see that." He pointed towards his member which was peeking out of the covers hard from just waking up.

"Grow up Shane." Nate said as he covered up. I bit my lip staring at his groin, he grinned towards me.

"Knock it off you two, remember venue soon, no time to do whatever you want to do." I glared at Shane.

"You're such a cock blocker Shane." Nate was glaring at him.

"I didn't block your action yesterday." I looked at him curiously. "Oh god Nate! YES!" He mocked me. I threw the remote at him, hitting him directly in forehead. "FUCK!" I covered my mouth laughing as he grabbed his forehead. Nate was laughing too hard.

"Oh yeah, she's got accuracy. You're totally going to be on the softball team on the next tour" Nate high-fived me. I grinned

"Shane don't swear it's not gentlemanly." I grinned. He was glaring at me now, he went to the dresser to look in the mirror.

"I've got a red spot on my fucking forehead! Is that a dent? You dented me!" I laughed.

"You were dented to begin with." I smirked.

"I'm calling Bri." He pulled out his phone.

"She'll agree with me."

"Bri, baby Meghan's being mean to me. She threw a remote at my head." I smirked hearing her ask what he did.

"Told you." I grabbed the phone. "He's being a jerk!"

"What did he do?" Bri asked.

"He started to mock me, apparently he heard Nate and I last night, well you know. And he did a poor imitation of me, I guess he heard me last night during it." Bri laughed. "It's not funny."

"No, no I'm laughing because he deserved the remote to the head. But you are loud." I grumbled. "Does he have a mark on his head?"

"Yep right in the middle of his forehead which his making worse by rubbing it." I smacked his hand away from his head. "Stop that." He glared.

"Take a picture." I laughed, grabbing Nate's phone.

"Shane look at me." He turned and I quickly snapped the picture tossing the phone back to Nate. "Send that to Bri." Shane went to grab for the phone but Nate was faster he already sent it by the time Shane jumped on the bed. "Gross Shane I didn't know you were into your brother like that." Bri started to laugh hard. "Bri loves your picture Shane." He growled grabbing the phone.

"It's not funny babe!" I heard her laughing harder. "Stop it! I got a dent." I heard her say she could see it.

"Careful Bri he looks angry now!" She stopped laughing but I could hear her giggles.

"I am angry I've got our last show overseas in five hours and I have a red dent in the middle of my forehead!" I smirked.

"Believe me the girls aren't looking at your forehead." He eyed me. "It's wants in the pants they always look at." He gapped. "I'm serious! There are tons of YouTube video's out there."

"Of what our groins? That's boring." Shane said.

"Oh no. Sometimes you guys get excited, and girls just happen to capture it."

"How do you know about this!?" Nate exclaimed.

"I was away from you guys for four years, I had to get my fill of seeing you three somehow so I would watch some of your concerts on YouTube. Sometimes other video's show up." I held my hand up in defense.

"And you watched it?" Shane eyed me. Bri was laughing again.

"I was curious what they were on about what a coner was." They looked at me. "A mixture of Connect and Boner." They both dropped their jaws. "It's what they called it not me!"

"Show me now." Shane stated. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my laptop, I booted it up and climbed into bed next to Nate, Shane sat next to me. I went to Youtube typing in Coner and watched as tones of videos popped up. "Babe I'll call you back, love you." I heard her mumble a 'love you' back before he hung up, eyes fixated on the screen.

"Take your pick." Both their eyes widened.

"Holy crap, wait is that a picture for the tour book we released?" Shane pointed to one video. "It is! Oh god how did we not see that!?"

"Yeah I wanted to say something but it was already released, I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Too freaking late." He said. "Just play one." I sighed playing one. "Are all the pictures of me?"

"Mostly, I have yet to see any of Nate or Jason." He looked at me.

"So you've been keeping track of these?" I shrugged.

"I was worried, things weren't getting out of hand so I didn't say anything. I figured you already knew about these anyways." He shook his head.

"We had no clue." Nate said. I scrolled down some.

"Wait here we go, seems they have some of Nate and Jason now." Nate groaned covering his face. "Did you not want to see it?"

"God it's already out there, I guess go for it." I played it and instantly blushed.

"I hate seeing these." I mumbled.

"And we don't? That's our junk." I blushed brighter at Shane's words. "Why are you blushing?" I covered my face. "Oh I see, you think it looks good." I eyed him as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "So what do you think of mine?" I growled flicking him in the forehead. "OW!" He grabbed his forehead. "Damnit."

"You asked for that." Nate said.

"Hey Shane what do you think of my breasts?" I eyed him he instantly blushed. "Yeah what I thought you dick!" I shoved my laptop into Nate's lap before climbing out of the bed gripping the sheet around me tightly and walked to the bathroom slamming the door.

"Way to go idiot." I heard Nate say.

"I was curious!? I mean she is female, I want to know if I look good." I covered me face blushing.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Bri is experienced, I don't want to not satisfy her if that time comes. I really like her." I groaned slightly throwing open the door.

"Shane you have nothing to worry about." He looked at me surprised. "Bri doesn't care if you aren't experience, or about your size, she likes you for you."

"We have our self-conscious issues too Meghan. You may worry you're not skinny enough, your breasts aren't perfect enough, or whatever you worry about. We worry about our bodies too." I bit my lip, staring at him.

"Shane you will satisfy her." I grumbled, blushing brightly.

"Damnit you're embarrassing her!" Nate smacked his arm. He slipped his boxers on, he came over to hug me. I buried my face in his chest my face was so hot.

"I'm sorry Meghan, I didn't mean too." Shane said.

"It's okay, it's just, I don't like to think of you like that. You're my best friend's boyfriend, someone I consider a brother. I don't want to think about that area of you." I blushed furiously now.

"Why are you blushing so much?" Shane eyed me. I shook my head looking away. "Meghan." He got up walking towards Nate and I.

"It's nothing!" I growled. He stared at me, he wasn't going to back down.

"Meghan." I inwardly said crap to myself. "Tell me."

"Nate's going to hate me." I pouted.

"I swear I won't hate you." He pushed me back to stare at me. I looked into Nate's eyes.

"When we were younger, before I moved away, I had a thing for Shane." Nate's eyes widened. Shane looked shocked. "You had just broken up with Amelia, and the fame was getting to you. I mean I use to think the butting heads was harmless flirting then you took it to a whole new level when you said those things to me. You want to know why it hurt so much, that's why, because I had feelings for you." Shane was about to say something. I held my hand up to stop him. "Then I moved to Michigan, and things changed. I dated, I realized it was wrong. We would always be wrong for each other, even if we made up. Which we eventually did, and we started to talk again. I found those feelings had changed, maybe they weren't real to begin with, maybe I was just crushing on you. Who knows, but they were gone."

I took a deep breath in. "So don't be all I'm sorry, I didn't know. Because I didn't even know what was going on in my head. I was only 22 when I left, I had only dated a couple of people since I was 16 I had no idea what love was. I didn't even know how to like someone, I didn't even like myself how was I supposed to like another person? Sometimes I still don't like myself, but I've grown so much and I've had so many experiences since I've been away, now that I look back at everything. I can honestly say now I know I can love, and I love Nate whole-heartedly." I looked up to Nate tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them before turning to Shane. "I hope this doesn't affect our relationship what so ever, know that we both had crushes on each other when we were younger." I turned back to Nate. "And I hope you don't hate me fore liking your brother nearly five years ago." Nate pulled me close. I gripped him tightly.

"I could never hate you. To be honest I sort of knew, I wasn't for sure, but I suspected you had a thing for Shane." I gasped, pulling away to look in his eyes.

"You knew?"

"I suspected, which drove me crazy! You two were closer in age, and I felt I'd never have a chance. Then you moved away and I knew I'd never have a chance. I was broken, ask Jason or Shane our songs were filled with heart break because I was so heart broken." Shane nodded to this. "Half of them you didn't hear because the label didn't want all of them and some of them weren't even that great." I smirked.

"I can't believe that anything you write is great." He eyed me slightly.

"S.O.S? Sounds like something a 13 year old would right." I smacked him.

"You were 13!" He laughed. "Well I still enjoy it." I said. He smirked.

"He did write "Inseparable" about you." My eyes widened slightly as Nate turned to punch Shane's arm. "Ow!"

"Seriously?" I looked to him, he nodded sheepishly. "You know for the longest time that was one of my favorite songs." I smiled softly gently stroking his arms.

"Yeah I know, you get this big grin on your face whenever we sang it." I smiled biting my lip. "I knew you'd be leaving, you weren't going to stick around forever and I didn't want you to go. But I felt like if you did I just wanted you to know that no matter where you were we'd always be together." I giggled.

"I listened to that song so much I think there is wear on my CD. I drove Holly and Bri crazy with it. But I missed you three so much." I smiled playing with Nate's necklace.

"So you really had a crush on me?" I groaned burying my face in Nate's chest. "Well yeah who wouldn't" He said grinning, I rolled my eyes.

"Shane your foot's in your mouth again." Nate said as he punched him in the arm again.

"OW! I'm just curious." Shane hissed out.

"Yes Shane, do you want me to repeat the whole story again?" He shook his head.

"When did you develop feelings for me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Is this a game of 20 questions?" I shrugged. "When you were 16, after I beat your ass for going through my underwear drawer, I was curious on why I was so upset with you doing it, then I figured it out after talking it over with Jason."

"Wait Jason knew!?" I nodded at Shane. "And he kept his mouth shut?" I laughed.

"Wow so that's what you think of me? I can't keep my mouth shut when a friend confides in me?" I yelped seeing Jason there.

"You are a bird brain." Shane huffed.

"Whatever." Jason came to kiss the top of my head. "So Shane got it out of you finally?" I laughed nodding.

"Wait she's saying she figured out she had feelings for me during the first summer tour." He was eyeing Jason. "But that's when your feelings for her disappeared suddenly. Was is because she confided in you about me." I gapped, Jason punched Shane in the arm. "OW! I won't be able to perform if you guys keep hitting me there!" I stared at Jason, I stepped away from Nate and poked Jason in the chest.

"You told me to act on my feelings to go for Shane, but you had feelings for me then?" He nodded looking scared. "Are you an idiot?" He shook his head.

"I beg to differ." Shane mumbled. "Wait! Why didn't you act on them?"

"You were 16 and I was 20! Duh, I told Jason the same thing, that if we were both single when you were 18 I would act on my feelings if I still had them." He eyed me now.

"Well what happened?" He questioned.

"You turned into a massive jerk." He oh'd in realization. "That still doesn't answer my question why didn't you speak up Jason?"

"Because you liked my brother, I've got to be a good wingman." I screamed in frustration. "What?"

"MEN!" He eyed me now.

"Did you have a crush on me Meghan?" I shook my head. "If I would have asked you out would you have said yes?" I bit my lip and shook my head again. "Then what's the problem?" I groaned.

"This whole situation is the problem! At one point you all liked me, but in order to be a good 'wingman' you buried your feelings for me probably getting hurt in the process so Shane and I could have a chance which never even happened?" He shrugged nodding. "Oh my god my brain hurts so bad right now." Nate rubbed my temples gently I groaned.

"Why, why, why?" I whimpered.

"Shh calm down, no stress." Nate said. I closed my eyes breathing slightly.

"Why are you stressing about this Meghan?" Jason questioned.

"Because I inadvertently hurt you and Nate all those years ago, if I would have known you both had liked me I wouldn't have even opened my mouth to you Jason, and make it less obvious. But you both had to be good brothers, damnit if you were women you'd be fighting over me in front of me. I just don't get it, I don't get men!"

"Well that's fine because we don't get women." Shane said. I laughed.

"Fair enough, why do you all have to stress me out?" I pouted.

"Sorry." Shane pouted.

"Yeah sorry." Jason said.

"I have nothing to say sorry for since this was all Shane and Jason's doing." I eyed him. "It's true."

"Yeah you're right." Shane glared at Nate.

"That's not fair she's biased because you're screwing each other." I punched him in the arm again. "OW!" He groaned gripping his arm. "Serious playing in…." He checked the clock. "Four and a half hours." I grinned with satisfaction. "Shit you two need to shower and get ready." I yelped as I felt Shane push me to the bathroom, I nearly tripped over the sheet around me. Nate caught me throwing Shane a glare. "Sorry but you two need to hurry!" Nate sighed, picking me up and taking me to the bathroom. "No fooling around we've got to be at the venue in 30 minutes, we can push it to 45 but no longer!" I stuck my tongue out at Shane.

"Megy do you have a dress picked out for the concert?" Jason asked.

"Yeah it's in the closet in a garment bag. The golden roman looking heels are the ones I will be wearing with it." Jason eyed me. "Just ask Shane he'll know." I closed the door so I could get in the shower with Nate, it was hard not to do anything, anytime we were naked in front of each other. But we powered through the urgency to put our hands on each other and showered quickly. Once out, I wrapped a towel around myself, and as I toweled dried my hair I packed my hair things and make-up, into my small bag that I use to take my hair accessories and make-up to the venues. With my towel still around me I exited the bathroom to find a pair of sweats and a t-shirt lay out as well as panties on the bed. I threw opened the door that was connected with Jason and Shane's room. "Okay who went through my panties?" I eyed them.

"We do not have time for this Meghan." Shane said.

"So it was you." He shrugged. "Didn't you learn the first time?"

"Well the first time I was 16, curious, had a crush on you, and wanted to see what type of underwear you wore. Now we are late, and I was trying to hurry the process up." I growled pointing at him.

"This isn't over Grey." He smirked.

"Bring it Megy." I slammed the door, dropping the towel I threw my hair up into a messy bun before getting dressed quickly. Nate walked from the bathroom dressed in his gym shorts and a white t-shirt. I smirked, checking my bag to make sure the right sandals were in it as well as the dress before throwing my hair and make-up bag into it zipping it up.

"Ready?" He nodded and I walked towards the other room, opening the door. "Okay let's get this show on the road." We got to the venue about 15 minutes later, and was ushered into the venue, just in time for the sound check party. The boys made their way to the stage, I opted to stand off stage while the boys worked. The crowd went wild when they saw them coming up. They started out playing some music, I sat down by the stage steps with Rob, we were messing around slightly. He always treated me like he did the boys, just one of the guys basically. So we'd play fight, he was holding up his hands and I would try to punch them but he'd move them away. He was rather quick, but I'd get a few jabs in. We didn't even notice when the Q&A started, till I heard my name from a girl in the crowd.

"Can Meghan sing again?" I looked up quickly as the other girls screamed.

"That would be entirely up to her." Nate said looking to me from the stage. "She hasn't been feeling to great lately with the pregnancy. But if she's up to it maybe she can come up and answer a few questions." I smiled softly nodding, Nate came to the side of the stage, holding his hand out. I stood grabbing his hand as he helped me up the stairs.

"Meghan Wilson everyone!" Shane said, I waved to the girls who were cheering, Nate led me to his microphone.

"Hi everyone, I would love to answer some of your questions." Tons of hands went up. I laughed pointing to one, they had an interpreter sitting by the stage to translate their questions.

"When did you meet the boys?" The translator said.

"Well when they were born." I laughed. "We were neighbors, so I was there when each of them were born, since our parents were best friends." I pointed to another one.

"How far along are you?" A girl asked in English.

"I'm exactly 22 weeks today." The crowd awed. I pointed to another girl.

"Did you write that song you sang?" She asked.

"Yes I did, I write a lot of songs, some of which are going to be on Mitchie's new album." The crowd cheered. I pointed to another girl.

"Can you sing for us today? A new song?" The translator asked.

"Well I don't have anything new, but I have a song that boys haven't heard yet. Would you like to hear it?" The crowed screamed now. I smiled grabbing one of Nate's acoustic guitars. "This song is called 'Mean'" I began to strum the guitar as Nate stepped back.

"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know..."

I smiled at the crowd started to clap along as well as the boys.

"Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again"

I saw Nate eyeing me carefully from beside me as I sang.

"I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?"

The crowd was into it now, I was swaying as I got into the song, strumming the guitar as I smiled to the crowd.

"And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean"

I smirked towards Shane as he was clapping towards the beat, Jason had picked up his guitar awhile back to play along with me.

"But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean? "

I hit the last cord and the crowd of about 200 went wild. I smiled bowing slightly.

"Well that was amazing wasn't it?" Shane asked into his microphone, the crowd screamed. "Did anyone have any more questions for Meghan?" I smiled as hands flew up, I handed the guitar to Nate and pointed to a young boy.

"Why did you write that song?" He asked in rather good English.

"Well when I was growing up I was bullied rather badly, even now I'm still bullied, mostly over the internet being more popular now has brought out a lot of people who seem to dislike me. I get down about it a lot so one day a couple weeks back I sat down and just wrote out how I felt, and the song was born." They all awed I smiled softly. "I'm okay, I swear." They laughed. "Any more questions?" More hands flew up and pointed to another girl.

"Do you have nicknames for the guys?" The translator asked for her.

"Yes, Shane I call Grey a lot, it's funny we sort of play fight a lot so we'll call each other by our last names as a joke. All of us actually call him Danger because he's so reckless, but when growing up him and I both were that way, we'd usually end up injuring each other or ourselves." That got a lot of laughs. "Nate was always Natey to me, but when we got older I started to call him President because he always said he was going to be president one day." Nate blushed some. "And Jason I call him Jase for short, but also call him bird brain, since he's so into birds." They all laughed. "And they like to call me Megy. I hate it, but tolerate it for them."

"Okay I think we have time for one more question." Jason said. I bit my lip looking around the crowd, there was a young girl no more than six raising her hand, I pointed to her.

"Can I come and give you all a hug?" She asked, I laughed as I nodded.

"Of course sweetie." The boys stage manager helped her down the stairs, she bounded up the stairs running to Shane to hug him, she then moved to Jason, finally Nate, before making her way to me. I knelt down opening my arms, she hugged me tightly and I giggled, she whispered in my ear.

"You're going to make a good mommy." She said before pulling away, tears were in my eyes as I smiled.

"Thank you." The crowd awed as she hugged me once more. She was then led off the stage just as fast as she was brought on. I waved bye climbing off the stage as well. I made my way towards the back area, we actually had to share a dressing room this time since the venue was smaller. I sat at the mirror and started to curl my hair when the guys walked in. I smiled to them through the mirror at them. "You guys look excited. You always get hyped up for the last overseas concert?" They were grinning.

"Totally, this will be the best concert of the trip, I just have a feeling." Jason said. I smiled, I already had a favorite, the Venice one when Nate and I got back together.

"My favorite was the Venice concert." I said as I began to fluff my curls spraying some hairspray in it. I saw Nate smile towards me.

"Why are you getting ready already?" Shane asked, we had about two hours before the concert.

"I have a process Shane. I'll do my hair and make-up about two hours before the concert, then chill and dress about 30 or 15 minutes before you go on." I began to curl the back of my hair, I always had difficulty doing this.

"You want me to get Courtney to help with your hair?" Nate asked as he fingered one of my side curls. Courtney was their stylist.

"Naw, she's probably working on your outfits, I don't want to bother her." I checked myself with the hand mirror, finalizing my curls before spraying the back of my head. I then went to do my make-up. I went for a blend of for colors on my eye shadow. I accented my eyebrows with a cream sparkle color, the my indent with a light brown, a pale green color in the corner of my eyes, then finished off my eye lids with a dark brown. It really made my hazel eyes pop. I then put on some brown eyeliner, and finished it with black mascara that had gold accents in it. It took me about five minutes. Once I was done, I turned in my seat to see the guys playing on their PlayStation 3. I smiled softly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready soon?" I looked at them.

"We will in about 30 minutes." I smirked softly watching them play. 30 minutes came all too soon, the guys shooed me out of the dressing room, I laughed softly, leaning against the wall by the door, my eyes widened some when I saw two familiar faces walking down the corridor.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here!?" I squealed, running to them.

"Well we decided to take time from school and work and visit our men!" Bri said as she hugged me.

"Do they know?" I asked moving to Holly to hug.

"Naw, their parents flew us out." I smirked to Holly. "Where are they?"

"In the dressing room getting ready." I led them to the door, I told them to stand to the right so they were hidden and knocked. "Hey guys are you decent yet?" Nate opened the door and I smirked pointing to the side, he looked seeing the girls his eyes widened and grinned.

"Hey guys, there's a surprise here for you!" I heard them shuffling to finish their attire and came towards the door.

"It's just Meghan." I pouted at Shane.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes." He groaned. "Close them! No peeking." They both closed their eyes and covered them with their hands. I positioned the girls in front of their guys. "Okay open." When they did I heard excited yells. Jason wrapped his arms around Holly kissing her deeply. I giggled as Shane did the same with Bri. I awed as Nate wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Okay guys, you've got to get finished, we've got the circle in a few minutes." Shane waved me off as he made out with Bri. She was way into it. "Do we look like that?" I looked up to Nate.

"Yes." Shane mumbled through the kiss. I punched him in his sore arm. "Ow!" He pulled away from Bri to rub his arm.

"Wait, how are you here? We just called you like three hours ago?"

"Peter and Donna set us up in a hotel, we got here this morning and were napping before the concert." Bri said as she looked at Shane's forehead, she began to giggle.

"Oh god is it still there?" Shane rushed to the mirror, rubbing his forehead.

"Shane stop it you'll make it worse!" I said as I followed him. I pushed him to sit in the chair.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I'm going to cover it with make-up." He began to stand.

"No!" I pushed him back down.

"Calm down I can make it look like you aren't wearing it." He struggled against me, and I growled sitting in his lap, his eyes widened. "You want a giant red mark on your forehead on your last concert overseas?" He shook his head, I think he was in shock because I was straddling him. "Okay, I promise I won't make it look like you're wearing it." I turned to Jason. "Can you get Courtney's make-up kit." He nodded and left, quickly, I stood lifting Shane's chin slightly. Jason came back with Courtney's giant make-up kit which she used on the girls in the string section. I opened it, digging through the powder and foundation.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Looking for a powder that will match your complexion, so you won't be able to tell you're wearing it." He looked hesitant. I called Bri over, as I held up a powder next to Shane's face. "What do you think?"

"Perfect, you've got a good eye for these things." I smirked to her.

"Okay close your eyes." He eyed me. "Trust me."

"You're the reason I have the mark in the first place!" He growled.

"Shane! Would I ever do anything to embarrass you?" He eyed me again.

"YES!" I smirked.

"Okay I would, but not on your last concert, I'm not that mean." He sighed. "Trust me, Shane." He bit his lip and closed his eyes. I put primer over the mark, then I covered the sponge gently with mineral powder. I worked on the red mark, once it was gone I began to do the rest of his face.

"Wait! Why are you doing the rest of my face?" He pulled away.

"To give you a base, if I just covered one spot you'd look weird." He looked to Bri.

"She's right babe, trust her, she wouldn't make you look like an idiot." He closed his eyes again, when I was finished I stepped back.

"Okay done." He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror.

"I look like me." He went to touch his face, I smacked his hand away.

"Don't, let it settle, I used primer to make the foundation stay longer and it should stick even if you sweat." He stood up and hugged me tightly. I hugged back smiling, I buried my face in his shirt as he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you Megy." He whispered.

"Love you too Shaney." He laughed, I could feel Nate's eyes on me. I slowly pulled away from Shane turning to Nate, he looked at me curiously. "Okay everyone out, I have to get changed." I pushed Shane and Jason towards the door, Holly and Bri of course followed them. I shut the door leaning against it, I looked to Nate smiling.

"Do you still have feelings for Shane?" Totally Nate, just jump right to the point.

"Wow Nate, you really going to ask me that?" I walked to the clothes rack unzipping my garment bag, I pulled out my dress. I began to undress, feeling Nate's eyes on me.

"Do you?" I sighed, I pulled on my dress, it was a strapless black dress, it had a sweetheart neckline, and once again it had an empire waist so it would cover my baby bump. It was a Hi-Low dress so the front was shorter, it fell a couple inches above my knees, the back fell too my ankles. The hem of the dress had gold accents, I threw on a gold belt around the waistline. "Meghan answer me." I turned to him.

"Yes." His eyes changed, they showed hurt in them. "Just like I still have feelings for Brandon, or Travis, even Alex. Nate when you acquire feelings for someone it's very hard to get rid of them. Are those feelings strong, no. Do I love him? Yes, but like a brother." I grabbed my shoes.

"You use to say you loved me like a brother." I eyed him now as I sat down on slipping my heels on.

"Nate what do you want me to say?"

"That I'm your one and only." I sighed softly.

"Nate you know you are." I stood up, walking to him. "I love you and only you. You are my one and only always and forever." His eyes softened some.

"But do you love Shane?" I groaned. "Don't groan. Meghan you can't have feelings for someone and love them like a brother." I sighed softly.

"Nate I love you!" I pulled him close to me. "You, and only you! Can't you accept it?" He pulled away from me slightly. "Nate I am having your baby, when I fall asleep at night it's in your arms, when I dream about my wedding, it's you I'm walking towards. Not Shane." His eyes softened again.

"You want to marry me?" He whispered.

"Yes! I want to be with you forever, I want to have a house with you, with five kids running around it, and a giant dog." I played with his shirt. "I want to wake up every morning in your arms, and fall asleep every night in them."

"We already do that now?" He whispered.

"Yes, but in a bed we bought together, in a house that is all our own. With kids jumping on it on Christmas morning, or kids sleeping with us when they have nightmares." He smiled.

"I like that idea." He said, pulling me close.

"Me too, and the only person I ever picture doing that with is you Nate." He smirked. I pulled away grinning. "Sometimes Taylor Lautner." I squealed as he smacked my ass hard. "Ow, I was kidding." He wrapped his arms around me.

"You look sexy you know that?" He whispered huskily in my ear, I shivered as his hand rand up my arm.

"Mmm, Nate." I moaned.

"I want to bend you over right now." He whispered. I bit my lip glossed lip as his breathed into my ear. "I want to take you right now." I whimpered. He pressed himself against me.

"Nate." I warned, as he pulled me as close as he could, his lips trailing kisses down my neck, I melted in his arms, I couldn't even think. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Aw come on guys not even five minutes alone and you're all over each other." Holly groaned. I pouted.

"Have you seen him?" I asked her she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, prayer circle is getting together." I sighed pulling away from Nate. He slid his hand into mine as we walked out of the dressing room, I came face to face with the guys.

"Meghan you look amazing!" Bri said. I smiled.

"Thanks I found this dress in Italy, I fell instantly in love with it." I twirled in it slightly.

"And the shoes too?" I nodded. "Wow, you look great, you're glowing too." I smiled.

"Serenity makes her mommy happy that's why." She laughed.

"You really look gorgeous Meghan." I smiled to Shane.

"Thank you." I smiled. Nate pulled me close, I sighed softly.

"Oh we have a surprise for you Meghan." I looked to Holly. "We may have brought a few friends here." I eyed her now. She pulled me down the hall, I laughed as we rounded the corner. I screamed loudly seeing four familiar faces.

"Hey Meg." I ran instantly to Parker, he picked me up as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Parker!" I cried out as he held me tightly. He set me down.

"I take it I'm chop liver?" I laughed hugging Mitchie.

"I saw you like two weeks ago." She smirked. I saw Jessica next and she instantly hugged me.

"You look amazing." She pushed me back taking me in. "You're glowing, purely gorgeous!" I blushed brightly.

"Thank you." I heard a cough, I smiled seeing Zac, I ran to him and he hugged me tightly.

"You look amazing Meghan." I blushed slightly as he pulled away. "And happy." He gently stroked my cheek.

"I am, I really am." I turned to Nate smiling to him.

"He's treating you better?" I nodded smiling.

"Very much so, he's been amazing." I smiled brighter as Nate's eyes connected with mine. I felt Zac's hand stroke my arm.

"Well I'm happy for you." I turned back to him, his eyes were disappointed, my heart ached slightly.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be together, I know how much you wanted it. But Nate and I are meant to be." He held my hand gently squeezing it.

"It's fine, all that matters to me is you being happy." I smiled softly kissing his cheek. He grinned.

"You'll find a girl I promise, someone well deserving of you." He smiled.

"Thanks, but if I can't find a girl as amazing as you, I don't think I want one." I laughed.

"You are one smooth talker Mr. Efron." I grinned.

"I know." I punched his arm slightly and he smirked pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back.

"Okay! Pray circle to commence!" Called the boys stage manager, I pulled away from Zac.

"I'll see you after the show." He nodded, reluctantly pulling his hand from mine, I smiled softly waving to him, Jessica, and Mitchie as they went to the VIP section backstage, Bri, Holly, and I went towards the circle, I found Nate, I smiled softly, sliding my hand into his. He pulled me close and I snuggled into his arms.

"What did you and Zac talk about?" I eyed him.

"Jealous?" He shook his head. "He asked me if I was happy with you, asked if you were treating me right. I said yes. He said he was happy for me." Nate kissed the top of my head. I smirked slightly, we all bent our heads down as the prayer started. Jason held it this time, I smirked as Nate pulled me close, his arm traveling down my back towards my rear. I smacked his stomach rolling my eyes up to glare at him. He smirked, I shook my head closing my eyes once more. Once the prayer was done, their Tour Director, Steven spoke up.

"One thing to say!" He yelled out. I smirked we all yelled back.

"Say it!" He grinned.

"Living the Dream baby!" We all joined in.

"Living the Dream!" Everyone clapped. Nate pulled me close, his hands on my cheeks, gently stroking them with his thumbs.

"A kiss for good luck?" I smirked this was our little routine before each show since we got back together.

"You don't need luck, you've got talent." He grinned.

"I need you." He whispered pulling me close kissing me deeply. I kissed back closing my eyes. This is how it went every concert, and every concert since we got together nothing went wrong. He says because of our little routine, I say because he's an amazing performer. But whatever helps him sleep at night right? Plus I get to kiss those amazing, talented lips. I moaned softly as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I found myself pinned to the wall as he lifted me up by my rear, my legs found their way around his waist. I pulled away slightly.

"Baby, you need to go on stage." He pouted grinding against me slightly.

"But I want you." He growled into my ear. I whimpered.

"Too bad lover boy, stage now." Shane pulled him away from me, I yelped almost falling on my ass, Jason was there to catch me. I gasped holding my chest.

"Damnit Shane." He shrugged. "You're an ass." He grinned pulling me close.

"A sexy ass." I groaned smacking his chest. "Oh calm down." He stepped away from me, kissing my cheek. I smiled softly.

"I should be going to the side stage to watch the show." I straightened my dress. Shane held out his arm I eyed him, Nate was pouting now. "Why can't Nate escort me?"

"Because you two around each other when one or both are horny is not a good idea." I laughed linking my arm with his. We made our way to the side stage, Bri and Holly were already by the sound station, I took my seat next to them as the boys prepared themselves. Nate and Jason grabbed their guitars, Shane had his microphone in hand. The crowd was screaming for them. I grinned as they were jumping up and down to get pumped. The band started to play, the audience started to chant their names, the drums picked up, it was a sign for them to go on. They ran out and the crowd went wild. The concert was amazing, half way through Nate had to do his song "Stay" for me, and when he did my name was being chanted through-out the entire venue. I blushed brightly as Shane came to the side stage to retrieve me. I took his hand as he helped me up the stairs, Jason had sat down a stool, so I could sit, I smiled as the crowd cheered. Nate looked to me as he sang, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Beautiful, one of a kind."

I blushed brightly looking down, his finger found my chin lifting it to he could see my eyes once more.

"You're something special babe,  
And don't even realize  
That you're my heart's desire."

I shook my head slightly as she eyed me, I bit my lip as he finished the rest of the song. The audience went wild as he pulled me close, I buried my face into his shirt. I felt his lips on my ear whispering softly.

"Marry me." I pulled away in shock, I stared into his eyes as he looked down at mine.

"Are you serious?" He nodded quickly, I think I was at a loss for words. We'd only been together off and on for nearly nine months, was six month's pregnant with his child, I should have seen this coming, but I didn't.

"I seem to have put Meghan into shock." Nate said into the Microphone. "I just asked her to marry me." The crowd awed. "Maybe you should help her out!?" I heard screams, I jumped slightly, Nate held me tightly. He looked to me once more, the Microphone in front of him now. "Marry me Meghan." I smiled softly, tears were falling down my cheeks as I nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that? And I'm certain the audience didn't either." I rolled my eyes grabbing the Microphone.

"Yes Nate!" He laughed, picking me up he twirled me around, I laughed as well wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me close as he stopped twirling us. I smiled as he set me back on my feet pulling me into a deep kiss. Shane and Jason were cheering as Nate held me tightly in his arms, kissing me like he'd never had before. I gripped his sides closing my eyes, just losing myself in the moment, I knew we were in front of thousands but I didn't even care, I couldn't even hear them at that moment. All I could hear was my heartbeat, beating for him. All too soon he pulled away, he had tears streaming down his face and I smiled softly as I gently brushed them away. He smiled to me doing the same, I hadn't even realized I was crying. I sniffled slightly as I stared into his eyes.

"As much as we love to watch you two make lovey dovey eyes at each other." The crowd awed, "I'm afraid we have a concert to put on." Shane said. I sighed softly, the crowd sort booed at Shane but at the same time cheered. I think they were happy for us and wanted us to have our moment but they wanted to see the concert as well. I smirked softly pulling the Microphone towards me.

"I get it, I'll be off." I turned to the audience, "But please encourage my new fiancé to buy me an engagement ring." The audience laughed, I turned to Nate, "Nothing to fancy, just something me." They awed. I then pointed at Nate. "And no more surprises on stage." He pulled me to him once more, giving me a small peck on the lips, I giggled releasing his hand with the Microphone in it, kissing him back. I smiled softly pulling away quickly, waving to the audience as I made my way off the stage. The moment I got off stage, Bri and Holly hugged me tightly, I gasped softly smiling. I hugged them both as the bounced around me, causing me to laugh. I look up my eyes catching a pair of blue ones, they held hurt, I could of sworn there were tears in his eyes. I bit my lip running a hand through my hair, quickly turning away from Zac towards look at my boys. Shane's eyes turned to me a few seconds later, his had the same look at them, but he quickly turned away. Jason held concern in them as he looked to me, I didn't know what was going on, I was so confused.

The concert continued, it was amazing, they did two encores. Count them, two! When the finally ran off stage, the crowd was screaming, Nate fell into seat close to me, I handed him a towel which he graciously took. He took it graciously wiping his face, a big grin on his face, he look to his brothers. "The Yankee's Won!" He yelled, we all laughed, it was his little catch phrase for when they have an amazing performance. He stood, pulling me into his arms, I smiled softly as I gently stroked his arms. He picked me up my legs finding their place around his waist as he spun me around. I laughed softly, he stopped slowly staring into my eyes. "You've made me the happiest man in the world." I bit my lip, running my fingers through his hair.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world." I said back, he pulled my close kissing me deeply. I gasped closing my eyes I kissed back, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I complied, letting him in. He ran his tongue along mine, sending shivers down my spine I gripped his shirt tightly, as if to pull him closer, his fingers were gripping my rear tightly causing me to gasp out.

"Okay you two! We've got to get to the plane." Jason said, I groaned pulling away reluctantly. Nate still held me tightly staring into my eyes. I smiled softly.

"Baby you can put me down." He pouted, I eyed him, he set me down slowly. I laughed slipping my hand into his, as we made our way to the dressing room, Shane and Jason following. I packed my things rather quickly. Then we were escorted through the back doors quickly. I found Bri and Holly in the car waiting for us. I smiled softly as I climbed in between them, as the boys piled into the other side. I felt a hand on my knee, I looked up to find Shane looking to me, I smiled to him, he gave me a weak one back. I took his hand in mine, I found his thumbs gently grazing my knuckles. "You three did amazing." I said.

"It was one of the best shows in a long time." Jason said. I nodded.

"You're biased Meghan because you love us so much." I laughed at Shane, smacking his hand slightly.

"You're right. I am biased, but you did two encores, you've never done that before!"

"The crowd had us pumped, plus I am having a great night." I smirked to him.

"You are having a great night." I said. His eyes brightened as he stared into mine. We pulled up to the airport. "Where is the rest of the gang?" I looked to Holly.

"Jessica flew us out on another private jet, they'll be taking it back later." I nodded, biting my lip. I wanted to talk Zac. I sighed softly as we pulled up to the airport, I closed my eyes slightly running a hand through my hair I opened my eyes once more.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Bri asked, I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"Zac.." I whispered. Nate looked to me. "He was so broken when I looked to him after Nate purposed. I hate seeing someone in pain. He knew where my heart lied, but I don't think he understood how much I love Nate. He was crying." I looked to Bri. "Legitimately crying, I made someone cry and it breaks my heart." Bri hushed me, pulling me into her arms as I sobbed.

"Sweetie sometimes you're just too damn caring for your own good." Holly said as she rubbed my back.

"I'm also full of baby juice as you put it." I held onto Bri tightly as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Damn baby juice." Holly mumbled and I laughed. "Sweetie, he's a grown ass man, he knew you were with Nate, he has to accept that you aren't his, will never be his. Right now he's hurting but it'll get better for him." I sighed pulling away from Bri wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"You're right, I just hate hurting people." Bri smirked as she brushed my cheeks off. "Oh god I probably look like a mess." She nodded with a grin I just shook my head.

"You look beautiful." Nate whispered I smiled. "I love that your heart is so caring, it's one of the things that draws me to you." He pulled me from my seat, I found myself in his lap and I smiled brighter. "You have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen Meghan." He kissed my forehead and I grinned. The car pulled around to the landing area, near the jet. I smiled softly as everyone started to pile out, Nate took my hand to help me out and I smiled gladly taking it. He led me up the stairs of the jet, and we all took our seats as the crew did one last check. In no time we were up in the air. Once the seat belt sign turned off I was up out of my seat. I found Nate's acoustic, and pulled it to me.

"Everyone, I want to give Shane and Nate their birthday presents now." Shane's birthday fell on one of the first concerts of the tour so I didn't get to celebrate his either. Holly and Bri grinned sitting next to me, the boys piled in front of me.

"You wrote us a song?" Shane asked. I nodded, strumming the guitar.

"I was really feeling the distance, and I could see you two were too. Shane you were all whining. "I miss Bri" it was so sad. And Bri was the same way. "I miss Shane." And even though we weren't together, at the time, being away was driving me crazy, I was, am, forever will be head over heels for you Nate and I missed you so much." He smirked slightly. "So I sat down and wrote this song. Well because I'm poor and you two have everything." They laughed, I began to strum the guitar to the music I set up for the song. I heard Bri and Holly humming in the background. I stared at Shane and Nate smiling softly. Humming along with the girls before starting to sing, my eyes never leaving theirs.

"The space in between us  
Starts to feel like we're worlds apart  
Like I'm going crazy  
And you say it's raining in your heart  
You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood  
Oh, but that's just crazy  
'Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good"

I smirked as the boys began to sway to the song.

"My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone"

The girls were singing background now.

"I try to build the walls to keep you safe  
When I'm not around  
But as soon as I'm away from you  
You say they come tumbling down

But it's not about the time  
That we don't get to spend together  
Oh, it's about how strong our love is  
When I'm gone and it feels like forever"

I closed my eyes as I began to belt the song out.

"My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
If you see a comet, if you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home, my way back home  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone"

"You say the time away makes your heart grow numb  
But I can't stay just to prove you wrong  
Oh, look at how far we've come  
Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one"

I had opened my eyes by now, I glanced from Nate to Shane, his eyes hardened slightly as I sang the last few words, I bit my lip, turning back to Nate.

"Oh, you're not alone  
You're not alone, oh  
You're not alone, oh  
You're not alone, oh  
Know that you're not alone  
You're not

My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
Know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine and remember I'm always near, yeah  
If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Making my way back to you  
Just follow the glow, yeah  
It won't be long just know that you're not alone  
Yeah-yeah, yeah, oh, oh"

I set the guitar down after I finished. I felt two sets of arms around me instantly, I gasped, laughing slightly hugging Shane and Nate back.

"That was amazing! It is the perfect birthday present." Nate said. I laughed.

"Thank you." Shane nodded in agreement.

"A beautiful song, thank you for it." I smiled as he kissed my temple.

"I'm glad you liked it." Shane smiled his arm slipping around my waist, I eyed him slightly as he looked down to me. I bit my lip looking away. "I'm going to change." I wiggled from Shane's arm, grabbing my bag, I headed towards the back in the private bedroom area, I threw my bag on the bed, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me baby." I smiled opening the door, letting Nate in. He had some comfy clothes in his arms. I kissed his lips gently.

"Hey baby." He smiled slightly.

"You looked uncomfortable, what's going on?" I sighed softly pulling my hair up into a pony tail, opening my bag.

"Shane." I kept my back to him as I unzipped my dress letting it pool around my feet.

"What about Shane." I felt Nate slip his arms around me, his hands resting against my baby bump, I leaned against him sighing.

"When I went back to the side stage after you purposed, he had this look." Nate rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What kind of look." I bit my lip.

"Like he was broken hearted. He gave me this hurt look." I sighed pulling from him to sit on the bed. "I think I made a big mistake telling him I use to have a crush on him." Nate lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I think it stirred up some old feelings for me." His eyes hardened. "I don't think he's ever stopped loving me Nate, maybe that's why he isn't able to settle down, he was never very good with Mitchie, as much as he tried, she said he was very distant during their relationship." I sighed resting my face in my hands. "Nate, I don't know what to do." He sat next to me pulling me close, I curled up in his arms closing my eyes tightly.

"Baby, just lay down, relax, we've got a long flight, so rest." I sighed softly, pulling my nighty from my bag, slipping it over my head. It hugged me on all my curves and appealed to my baby bump which was protruding more now, you could totally tell I was pregnant, Serenity was definitely growing like she should. All the foreign food was a bonus, so delicious. I probably ate my weight in pasta while in Italy. It fell to my mid thighs, it was spaghetti strapped, black with the pink Breast Cancer ribbon resting over my heart. I supported the cause, my grandmother passed away from it when I was 12. I pulled my hair from my ponytail, my hair falling over my shoulders, it was getting long now, down towards to my middle of my back, I had it dyed back to my dirty dishwater color because I didn't want to keep dying while being pregnant.

I scooted myself onto the bed, laying down as Nate covered me up. I smiled up to him, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes snuggling into the bed, Nate kissed my forehead, leaving the room, he left the door open a crack, I could hear the others talking, laughter, I smiled slowly slipping fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the lyrics to "My Girl." All rights go to The Temptations.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 13

* * *

I awoke to hushed yelling sitting up quickly I climbed out of bed to hear who was behind the door.

"You think I'd let you in there?" Nate hissed.

"What is your deal Nate? You've never had a problem with me sharing the same bed with Meghan before." Shane growled out.

"If you want to take a nap sleep on the pull out at the front of the plane." Nate said.

"Seriously Nate what's the deal?" I heard a small thud, as if Nate shoved Shane against the wall.

"You know my problem, she fucking knows." He said in a low tone.

"What are you on?" Shane questioned.

"We both know you are still in love with her." I heard Shane gasp. "She saw the look in your eyes at the concert, she figured it out, and came to me distraught."

"Well you're way off base." Shane said.

"No I'm not your face says it all." I sighed opening the door.

"Stop it you two." I looked past them, Bri and Holly were fast asleep on one of the sofa beds, Jason was in a chair facing away from us his headphones on. I pulled them both into the room shutting the door. "Stop acting childish you're brothers for crying out loud." Nate huffed crossing his arms. I pointed at him, "Stop it." I growled. He sighed leaning against the wall. I looked to Shane. "Talk to me." I said.

"With him in the room?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's either him in the room or him at the door listening." Nate eyed me. "I know you both to well to know what you'd do." I turned back to Shane. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what I feel okay. I just know a lot of things happened today that made me get these feelings." I sat on the bed.

"What kind of feelings?" I asked.

"Feelings I hadn't felt since you left five years ago." My eyes widened. "Meghan I had a crush on you since I was 12, when I was with Mandy, AJ, and Amelia, I only wanted you. But you were with James, Derek, Casey, and then Brandon. We never were single at the same time, it was torture to watch you with them. Or hear you with them." I gasped coughing slightly.

"Hear!?" I nearly yelled. Nate smirked slightly. "What are you two on?" I glared at them.

"We may or may not have heard the things you did with James." I groaned covering my face with my hands. "And Casey." I squealed. "What exactly did you do?" I looked to Nate fanning my face, I was bright red.

"What do you want to hear? I didn't have sex with them!" I must have looked like I was in shock.

"We know that you dork." I glared at Shane. "But you made those moaning noises for a reason." I groaned covering my face again.

"I want to know too." Nate said.

"You were like 9 when I was with James, and you were only 12! What the hell were you doing listening to us, while I was in my house… In my room!" I was doing my best not to yell.

"Jason dragged us up there, he was the one who was in love with you then, well besides me." Shane said, I groaned. "You two were closer in age so when you started to moan he must have known something was going on because he got us out of there quickly, then went back." I blushed brightly. "He had the door cracked and everything, peering in." I covered my mouth doing my best not to scream. "Why are you so red babe? What happened?" I sighed softly.

"James was my first real boyfriend so we experimented a lot. As in shirts off, and a lot of heavy petting, inside the clothing." I looked away blushing brightly.

"Did he force himself on you?" I shook my head looking to Shane.

"No I was curious. I wanted to know what it was like, to be touched in that way. But I never went back on my promise, not with him, or Casey." He eyed me.

"What about Brandon or Derek." I bit my lip looking down. "Meghan."

"Derek forced himself on me." I whispered. I heard Nate slide down to the ground looking at me in shock. I shook my head. "It was close, but… but nothing happened, Thomas came in, he saw James about to… to and stopped him. The only \good thing the man ever did, I think he was just pissed he hadn't gotten there first."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I looked to Nate.

"Because nothing happened, and you three would have beat his ass when Thomas already did that."

"You were only 16." Shane whispered. I nodded some. "Is that why he left school and the state?" I shrugged.

"Thomas said if he saw him again he'd kill him. That he had connections and no one would find him. He probably ran, I would have, I did." I said. Rubbing my wrists slightly. "A lot of good it did me."

"What about Brandon." I looked back to Shane. "Did you…" I shook my head.

"I came close." I whispered. Their eyes widened some. "You didn't know this, no one did but him and I, Brandon and I were engaged." I bit my lip.

"W..What?" Nate asked.

"We were engaged, for a year." Shane looked shocked.

"You were together for only two!" I nodded some.

"He knew about Thomas, and the way he was, I told him we'd tell everyone when I could finally get away. Because it certainly wasn't safe for me if he found out and it wouldn't be safe for him. Even if we were in Michigan" I ran a hand through my hair. Brandon was my first serious boyfriend when I had moved to Michigan. "You saw what he did to me, you know what he was capable of." They nodded. "And no one believed me when I told him how bad he was, you guys didn't I know I didn't tell the whole truth but you still saw how he was in the group, no one would believe me, but Brandon did." I leaned against the wall behind the bed. "So about six months into being engaged, six months before he broke up with me. We got real close, I mean everything off and he was just about too, and I stopped him. I wanted to in the beginning then I started to have doubts, then I just got scared. So I stopped him and he was pissed." I looked down some. "He got dressed and just left. He didn't talk to me for two days, then when he finally did he said he was sorry, and I thought everything was great." I brought my knees to my chest. "Till Holly told me she saw him with Erika, his ex, making out in his car, I confronted him, he said he went to her the night I told him to stop, and had been with her those last six months just didn't know how to break it to me, and then told me to tell Holly thanks for helping him. Packed his things from Parker's apartment and left."

"That sleaze, if I ever…" I held my hand up to cut off Shane.

"Parker got you covered, he and some of the cooks from Palio's beat the crap out of him in the alleyway next to the restaurant." I smiled softly.

"Is there anything else you forgot to share with us about your past relationships?" Nate questioned.

"I dated James again." Shane's mouth fell.

"How?"

"He somehow ended up in Michigan, we ran into each other, I had just been dumped by Brandon, I was lonely, and I thought maybe he'd be the same guy I dated in high school." I laughed. "Oh I was wrong, he was seeing other girls on the side. And he gave me Mono."

"You said you got it from a fountain at school!" Nate said.

"I lied, I was embarrassed, my life was falling to pieces, and I was away from home and I wanted to do things on my own for once. Even if that meant I had to suffer. But if I didn't have these trials I wouldn't be who I am today." Shane sat next to me pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back smiling softly. My eyes met Nate, he looked hurt sort of. "Baby?" I pulled from Shane walking to him, I knelt in front of him so I could look into his eyes. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I just wish you could have told me this, I feel like I know nothing about you." I sighed.

"Do you really want to know about all my past relationships, what we did, how we did it?" I eyed him, he bit his lip shaking his head. "What do you want to know then?"

"Did you love them?" I sighed softly sitting on the floor.

"Yes and no. James the first time we dated no, he was my first boyfriend, but I didn't really love him, I cared for him a lot. Derek no, we were only together for a month before he tried to force himself on me, I hadn't had time to form feelings for him. Casey." I bit my lip. "I liked how he was much more experienced than me, some of the things he did while we were together made me feel so good, but no I never loved him." I looked down. "Brandon, I thought I did, I think I did, I just don't know anymore. It was so long ago." I ran a hand through my hair. "Travis, yes, but then…" I looked away.

"What?" I let out a shaky breath.

"I was so screwed up by the time James was done with me, I wasn't stable in a relationship, and I cheated on him with Alex." I covered my face with my hands. "God I'm a horrible person. And Travis wanted to take me back he said he loved me! But I was so screwed up I wasn't safe for him, someone as sweet as him didn't deserve someone like me at that mind frame. I pushed him away, told him to find someone who would treat him right because I wouldn't. I needed to fix myself, and I tired but Alex just shoved all the progress I was trying to do in my face." I rubbed my wrists more. "So I boxed myself away, I shut the world out and focused on my school work, I didn't even go out for a year. It was Work, School, and then home where I'd lock myself up and dwell on everything and well…" I looked to my wrists "You know how that ended." I leaned against the wall next to Nate, he slipped his hand into mine.

"Have you talked to your psychiatrist about all of this?" I nodded.

"Yes he knows everything, I can't remember exactly why he thinks I cheated on Travis, I think deep down I was scared to be hurt again so I just started to push people away. Travis wasn't the type to give up though, so I cheated on him to get him to leave me that still didn't work so I flat out dumped him." I looked to Nate. "You don't hate me do you?" He shook his head.

"That was nearly three years ago, you're a different person now." I sighed.

"I was a different person before I left for Michigan, and look what happened. Some days I wondered how I came to be so screwed up." I closed my eyes.

"You were sick Meghan." I turned to Shane. "You weren't on any medications, you were in a new place, you were legitimately sick." I sighed softly.

"I hate not being normal." Nate pulled me close.

"We'd hate it if you were." I looked to Shane again. "You wouldn't be Meghan then." I smiled softly.

"As much as I don't want to agree with him right now, he's right." I sighed softly.

"Stop it." I pointed at Nate. Nate was glaring at Shane, Shane glared back, I growled smacking Nate across the face lightly. "Stop!" I warned he eyed me slightly shocked. "Stop acting like that you're brothers for crying out loud."

"Well he needs to figure out real quick what's going on because I don't want him anywhere near you." My eyes widened some.

"You're just threatened because she use to have feelings for me." Shane said.

"Damn straight I am." I was in shock.

"You need to grow up!" Shane said.

"Do you even know why I'm threatened?" He stood up walking towards Shane. "All in one night I found out my girlfriend had feelings for you, and then you suddenly start having feelings for her again? What if she starts again?" He looked to me. "I couldn't bare that, if you stopped loving me, if you left me." He turned back to Shane. "And it would kill me if it were you, my own fucking brother."

"I never stopped loving her." Shane whispered. My eyes widened.

"Am I living in some sort of Soap Opera, because it sure fucking feels like it?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I sighed looking to Shane. "What about Bri?" Suddenly the door flung open.

"Yeah what about me?" She stood there her arms crossed. "Or what about Meghan? She's already had issues with the pregnancy and you've got to stress her out with this bull."

"Bri…" Shane whispered.

"So let me have it, when you asked me to be your girlfriend, when you told me you loved me. Was it a lie?" He stood quickly.

"No! Bri I love you so much. It's just." He turned to me. "Meghan was my first crush, my first love, you never forget that. So when I found out she actually use to have feelings for me, I guess it stirred up all these feelings I had for her." I looked away quickly. "Meghan you knew I had a thing for you when we were younger. Why didn't you tell me you felt something for me?" I looked back to him.

"I told you earlier, when I first figured it out you were only 16 and I was 20, I was going to wait for two years and hopefully we'd both be single. Then you turned into a massive ass after Amelia left you, you let the fame get to you and I frankly didn't like who you became." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you have any feelings left for me?" I looked to Nate, he nodded some and I sighed.

"Yes. But not like I use too." He looked hurt, slightly. "Shane we never became a thing, we were just Shane and Meghan, neighbors, siblings, we fought constantly, hell we still fight. You think that's a stable relationship to have because I certainly don't. We aren't a good fit, and I figured that out when I left." I looked to Nate. "Nate is my soul mate, I know that now. We've always had a special connection." I slid my hand into his. "I knew it from the moment he was born he was going to be someone special in my life, just like I knew you and Jason would be. But I never realized how profound he would be to me. Maybe if I would have known when I left that he was the one I wouldn't have gone through all I did. But I know now he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Nate smiled softly. "He's the first person I want to see in the morning, the last person I want to see at night, the father of my baby, the father of my future babies." He grinned pulling me close. "My future husband, my fiancé, my best friend." He rested his forehead against mine. "The love of my life." I smiled at Bri awed then smacked Shane.

"Ow!" He gripped his arm. "What!"

"What is your problem? Are you trying to break them up?" She glared at him.

"No!" She eyed him. "Maybe! I don't know. I just hate that Meghan and I never had a shot when we both liked each other."

"You serious right now? Are you fucking five?" He shook his head. "You're acting like it! You know what, you get this side of the plane I got the other. I don't even want to see you right now!" She stormed out of the bedroom.

"Now who's acting like they're five!?" He yelled at her, my eyes widened as one of my heels came flying through the door, smashing him right in the face. I screamed running to him as he gripped his nose. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Blood was dripping from his hand.

"Shane tip your head back." He groaned as I set him on the bed tipping his head back. "Let me see." He shook his head. "DANGER." He glared at me moving his hand, I grabbed some tissue placing it to his nose as he cringed. "Damnit Bri could we have waited to damage him when we weren't seven hours from land!?"

"He deserves to suffer!" She yelled back. Nate snickered, I eyed him, he quickly shut up.

"I think your nose is broken." Shane groaned.

"GOOD!" Bri yelled.

"Bri shut the hell up!" I yelled. I turned to Nate, "Grab the first aid kit and some ice in a baggy." He nodded, walking out of the bedroom, I head a smacking noise I turned seeing Nate giving Bri a high five. "You both are on my shit list!" Nate froze. "Don't freeze you jerk get the kit!" He ran towards the front of the plane, coming back Jason in tow. Holly was in the cabin consoling Bri now.

"What the hell happened?" I sighed taking the Kit from Nate.

"Shane made an ass out of himself." I mumbled. Shane made a nasally Hey!

"So nothing out of the normal?" I shook my head.

"He still likes me, and Bri found out. And he sort of admitted to wanting Nate and I to break up so we could have a chance." Jason gasped.

"Are you fucking kidding me Shane?" Jason asked sort of astonished. "You're an idiot!"

"Right." Nate said. I hushed them both pulling the tissue from his face, I placed the ice to the bridge of his nose as he hissed.

"Big baby." I mumbled. "Here hold this." He grabbed the ice holding it in place. I grabbed the tip of his nose, moving it slightly, it made a sickening crack and he screamed out. "Yep broken, well it's straight so we don't have much to worry about, you should be fine till we land. The bleeding isn't as bad as it was, but pack some of this gauze in your nostrils." I hand him the gauze. "And rest, keep your head elevated."

"How do you know all of this?" Jason questioned.

"I took a basic first aid class while at school, kind of need it just in case I come across a difficult case." I stood up. "I'm going to grab some pillows so you can prop your head up." I walked from the room eyeing Bri. "Sweetie you okay?" She sniffled some.

"No!" I sighed softly, sitting with her.

"You know I don't think of him like that right?" She nodded some.

"Why did you tell him you had a crush on him when you left?" I sighed resting my hand in hers.

"Truthfully I didn't think any of this would happen. Remember those videos, those… Coner ones?" Bri blushed brightly nodding. "Somehow I don't even know how that came up so him and Nate wanted to see. I showed them, the subject of his… Package came up, which caused me to blush because well. You've seen them." She laughed nodding. "He wanted to know if he looked like he could satisfy you. Seeing how you were more experienced, I reluctantly told him he had nothing to worry about but that caused me to blush more and he questioned why the subject made me so nervous. I ended up telling him I use to have a massive crush on him." I looked down some. "And now all of this happened. If I would have known I would have kept my big mouth shut." Bri rubbed my back and I pouted some. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about he's just an ass." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah he always was. But he was always my clumsy ass." I rested my head in my hands. "God things are so screwed up, and I inadvertently ruined your relationship with him."

"You didn't do shit, it's him. He just needs to realize that you aren't going to leave Nate for him." I sighed softly. "He shouldn't expect it either, sometimes I feel like he's out for himself." I laughed.

"Yeah, sometimes, but he's a really good guy deep down. He's always been there for me except for the year we didn't talk." I sighed again, standing, I grabbed some of the couch pillows. "Well I'm going to take care of my idiot friend, he's a big baby when he's sick or injured." I looked to Bri. "I'm so sorry." She held my hand. "I would stay out here but Jason and Nate won't do anything to help him, I'm the only one he has right now." She nodded, I kissed her cheek, walking back to the bedroom. "Sit up." I told him he reluctantly did so, I piled the pillows behind his head. "You're good." He laid back down. I sat on the side of the bed yawning slightly.

"Tired baby?" Nate asked running his fingers through my hair. I nodded some. "Get some rest." I laughed.

"Idiot here is taking up the bed." I pointed at Shane.

"Hey!" I rolled my eyes. "We could share." I glared at him now, Nate went to lunge at him but Jason held him back. "I won't try anything, I swear."

"I'd feel more comfortable sleeping next to a bear." He pouted. "I'm serious, I don't want to be anywhere near you right now, I'm just the only one on this plane that doesn't want to kill you, besides the captain." I stood up, grabbing a blanket. "I'm going to sleep on the sofa."

"Meghan…" Shane looked to me. I shook my head.

"Don't Shane, you've hurt my best friend, you've hurt Nate, and you've hurt me." He sighed softly, he just looked so broken. "Just let me sleep on it." I said walking towards the door. "By the way if you want to kill him another blow to the nose may do it, if not I'd advise not to hit him around the face." I looked to Nate. He grinned, I smiled kissing his lips lightly.

"Here's an idea, you two can share the sofa and I'll hold up in here with Shane." Jason said pushing Nate towards the door.

"You're just doing that to act as a body guard so Nate doesn't kill Shane." I looked to Jason.

"Totally. Now take him with you." I laughed grabbing Nate's hand, we went to the sleeper sofa, he pulled me down with him, holding me close. I draped a blanket over us, snuggling into his arms. That's how we fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up about three hours later to some turbulence. I groaned softly, sitting up, assessing my surroundings. I saw Bri and Holly across from us on the other sleeper sofa, I slowly stood, Nate grabbed my hand. "Mmm baby come back to bed." He mumbled.

"I will, Serenity is pressing on my bladder." He laughed softly. I kissed his lips gently and made my way towards the bedroom, pushing the door open, I saw Jason and Shane both asleep on the bed. I sighed, walking towards the bathroom, turning on the light. I heard a grunt.

"Meghan?" I turned to see Shane sitting up some. "Why are you up? Go back to sleep."

"I would but I have a baby kicking on my bladder." He laughed. "I am just using the closest facilities then I'll let you get back to bed." He nodded some laying back down. I shut the door to the bathroom behind me. After relieving myself, I washed my hands and exited the bathroom. I saw Shane sitting up in the bed holding his head. "You okay?" He looked up to me.

"No my face really hurts." I laughed.

"A shoe being pelted at it will do that." I grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of water, handing it to him. He graciously took it. "That should help some till we get to the hospital." He nodded taking the pills, I moved the hair from his face cringing slightly.

"That bad?" I bit my lip.

"You no longer have a dent, but two black eyes." He groaned softly, falling back on the bed. "Oh don't be a baby, you'll be fine." He grumbled. I covered him back up and went to stand, I felt his hand grab mine.

"If I hurt you why are you taking care of me?" I looked to him.

"Because I still love you, even if you are an idiot." He looked hopeful. "I don't love you like that." He dropped my hand.

"Can you honestly say that Meghan." I sighed looking away.

"If I loved you at all, it's only a tiny bit in that way." I looked back to him. "I love Nate, please respect that."

"How can I respect something that's torturing me? I want to be the one who makes you happy Meghan." I sighed.

"What about Bri?" He bit his lip.

"I love her too." He sat up again. "Why is this so confusing?" I shook my head.

"I wish I knew, because you and I are both living this nightmare." I sat on side of the bed sighing.

"Why is it a nightmare for you? I thought you said you didn't feel the same."

"I lied some, damnit Shane, once you have feelings for someone it's so hard to be rid of them." He nodded slightly. "But I'm meant to be with Nate. I'm going to be giving birth to his daughter in three months Shane. I love him so much, and I will not jeopardize that. He is everything to me." Shane sat up pulling me to him. I gasped softly.

"Just give me a chance." I bit my lip looking away.

"Shane, damnit he's your brother, you should be happy for him, you shouldn't be doing this!" I pushed away from him some, staring into his eyes.

"I know! Don't you think I know that, but Meghan, I love you. " I went to the door, I felt his hand grab mine, pulling me back.

"Shane, you don't love me." I said my back to him still.

"You don't know how I feel." He whispered.

"Yes I do." I said, not daring to look back.

"How do you feel Meghan?" He asked pulling me into his arms, my back still to him.

"I love you too." I kept my head down, I felt Shane kiss my shoulder slightly. I gasped softly, closing my eyes. "But I love Nate more." I whispered. He froze against me. "You need to figure things out, because I already have figured out who I want to be with." I pulled from his arms turning to look into his eyes. "Figure this out Shane because you're just hurting us all with this." With that I left the room, left him looking broken as he stood there, and shut the door behind me. I saw Nate standing there staring at me.

"You were taking forever." He whispered.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I raised my hand to gently stroke his cheek. He froze as my hand touched him, I reeled back, but he grabbed my hand.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered.

"I love you." I stared into his eyes, letting him see I really meant it as I looked into his eyes. "I love you so much." I gripped his hand tightly, my fingers intertwined with his as I stared into his eyes. "When you aren't near my heartaches, when I wake up in the morning and you aren't beside me, I get scared. Scared you're gone for real, scared because I depend on you so much, scared because I need you so much. When I go to bed and you aren't there I can't sleep, because you're arms aren't around me.,," He stopped me with his lips and gasped softly, as he pulled me close. I whimpered into the kiss as he pulled me towards the sofa sleeper. Once he sat he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him, his hands roamed up my exposed thighs, gripping the fabric of my nighty, yanking it up quickly over my head. My eyes widened some as I sat on him just in my panties. "Nate.." I warned, he shook his head kissing me again, wrapping the blanket around us. My head was clouded, I didn't care Holly and Bri were sleeping a mere ten feet from us. He pulled from the kiss, and began to trail kisses down my neck toward my shoulder, I felt his lips graze my skin, I leaned my head back moaning softly. I gripped his shirt slightly, tugging it over his head, next thing I knew other articles of clothing were being torn off, till I was sitting once again on him, his hard member pressed against my folds. I let out a low moan, as he shifted under me, his member grazing against me, pressing between my folds slowly. I was already dripping wet with anticipation.

"Mmm." I heard him moan as he looked into my eyes. "Bite my shoulder." He ordered, I grinned slightly as I brought my lips to his shoulder, gently kissing it, grazing it with my lips. "You tease." He whispered, I smirked trailing my lips along his shoulder, he growled, pressing himself into me, slightly slipping into me. I gasped. "Bite my shoulder." He hissed out. I complied this time, digging my teeth into his shoulder, latching on slightly as my fingers dug into his sides. He groaned, out of pain out of pleasure, before thrusting hard into me. I let out a small muffled scream as his member stroked my spot as he entered me. His arms wrapped around me tighter, pulling out bodies closer, I gasped softly as he continued to thrust into me, slowly picking up speed. I whimpered slightly, just him being inside me made my body feel like it was on fire, he knew how to maneuver in all the right areas, circling his hips as would thrust his hips deep inside of me. He pulled our bodies apart slightly so he could slip his hand between us, his thumb found my clit, gently rubbing it in a circular motion. It took all I had not the throw my head back in pleasure, I just dug my teeth into his shoulder harder as I grunted in pleasure, my body acted with his now, riding him as he would thrust, his thumb never leaving my clit, causing me to moan into his shoulder.

I felt his lips on my ear, as my muscles began to tighten around his member, he continued to thrust, and rub as he whispered softly. "Cum for me baby." I whimpered into his shoulder closing my eyes tightly, I was getting wetter by the second. "Come on baby, let me know I pleasure you. Cum for me." I gasped softly, my fingers digging into his back. I felt my muscles begin to twitch around him as well as my legs. The pressure began to build as I began to breathe heavily, all too soon it felt as if a flood gate was lifted and I released myself over his member. He grunted in pleasure as I tightened around him, I felt him begin to pick up the pace, with each thrust his member would hit my spot just right, never letting me fall from my pleasured state, each thrust began to build the pressure again. He was starting to twitch inside of me, I looked to his face as he was doing his best not to release, he wanted us to cum together. I gasped softly, as I watched him struggle, I grinned and started to ride him once more, his face twisted slightly in pleasure as he struggled to keep himself from cumming. I caught onto his rhythm real quick, with each thrust, I would ride down on him, I felt the pressure began to build again, my walls got tight around his member once more as he lost himself, he began to thrust as hard as he could, grunting in the process as I felt myself release once more over him, he buried his face into my neck, doing his best not to moan as he finally released himself inside of me. Once our heightened pleasured states began to come down, I removed my mouth from his shoulder, gasping for breath, he was breathing heavily too.

I went to look at him, he had a grin on his face, his eyes looking past me towards the bedroom door. I turned my head to see what he was staring at, I caught sight of Bri and Holly still asleep as I turned my head towards the bedroom door. There stood a really surprised, hurt, broken Shane. I gasped softly as Nate held the blanket around us. I quickly turned back to Nate. "You used me to show him up?" I growled.

"It wasn't like that." He turned to me. I was in shock.

"Then what was in like? Tell me Nate." I he looked away.

"I wanted him to know who you belonged too." He whispered. I was appalled now.

"So I belong to you now?" I tore away from him real quick, causing him to grab another blanket to cover himself up. "Admit it, you used me to show him up." I hissed out doing my best to not raise my voice.

"Yes okay." He growled out. "I felt threatened, and wanted him to know you were mine." I growled slightly. "Meghan, I'm sorry it was wrong, I just hate that you two have feelings for each other, I want to be your one and only." I looked away.

"You know for a fact you are my one and only." I stated.

"I'm not if you have feelings for him." I rolled my eyes.

"Nate am I kissing Shane? Am I have sex with him? Did I say yes to him?" I glared now. "No, I said yes to you. And you pull this shit… I.. I just don't even want to look at you right now." I grabbed my clothes and pushed past Shane towards the bedroom slamming the door. Jason sat up in a frightened state as I slid down the door, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Meghan." He rushed over to me. "Are you naked?" I held the blanket around me tighter as I sobbed nodding. "What the hell happened?"

"N..Nate used me to show up Shane. He knew Shane was watching us when we were having sex." Jason gasped, before pulling me close. I gripped him tightly letting go of the blanket in the process. He held me close as I cried into his shirt.

"That idiot." I nodded some.

"Both your brothers are freaking idiots!" I cried out.

"Yes they are." He sighed picking me up, I shivered as the blanket fell off my body. He carried me to the bed, laying me down. His eyes never leaving my face, as he covered me up. I whimpered softly.

"Why does all the drama have to happen to me? Why can't I just have a normal life?" Jason sat next to me running his fingers through my hair. "Why do I have to have two brothers fighting over me?" Tears were streaming down my cheeks now.

"I don't know sweetie." I looked to him.

"I just want my mom…" I whispered, he looked at the clock.

"We'll be landing in New York in two hours, if you want I can charter another Jet to fly just you and the girls back to LA." I nodded some.

"Please, and come with me." He smiled softly.

"Of course." He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to tell them what's up." I nodded some as he left the room. I heard yelling instantly. "You two are such fuckheads!" I smirked at Jason. "When we land in New York, you two are flying by yourselves back to LA, I'm getting another jet to fly Meghan, Bri, Holly, and Myself out."

"Good." I heard Bri say. "Wait what happened?"

"Idiot number two used Meghan to have sex in front of Shane to show him up." Bri gasped.

"Fuckhead." I heard Holly say. "Where is Meghan? Is she okay?"

"No she's not okay she's bawling her eyes out in the bedroom." I heard scuffling and the door opened showing Bri and Holly.

"Fuckheads.." I whimpered. They both rushed over, climbing into bed with me.

"Meghan…" Holly whispered.

"I just want to go home and see my mom." Bri sighed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry we'll be back in LA in no time and we'll see you mom then." She said.

"And then we can tell Donna and Peter what fuckheads their sons are." I laughed at Holly. "Just rest some." I nodded as they laid with me. I closed my eyes slightly, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Six hours later, the girls and I found ourselves walking through the front door of the Grey's house. I screamed instantly as Elvis, Nate's dog came bounding towards me. I laughed as he licked my face. "Hey there buddy." I smiled scratching him behind the ears. I saw my mom, Donna, and Peter appear.

"What are you girls doing here?" Donna asked. "Shouldn't you be at the boys' place resting."

"We aren't staying there." Holly said as she dropped our bags on the floor. "Because two of your three sons are fuckheads." Donna cringed, she hated when Holly would swear.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Shane pretty much told me he loved me, after he found out I use to have a crush on him. Nate felt threatened by this and without my knowledge used me." Donna eyed me curiously. "He had sex with me in front of Shane without me knowing." I whispered blushing slightly.

"Fuckheads." I heard Donna hiss out.

"That's the ticked Momma G." Holly said with a grin.

"Can we stay here?" I asked, tears were falling down my cheeks now. My mom rushed to me holding me tightly as I sobbed. "I just need to not be near them for a while."

"I need to be in another state away from Shane." Bri said. I sighed.

"Did you two break up?" Donna asked.

"Well if you count me breaking Shane's nose as us breaking up, then yes." She said plopping down in a chair sighing.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Donna said stroking her hair. "Meghan how are you feeling? Is my granddaughter okay?" I nodded some, resting my hands on my abdomen.

"She's alive and kicking up a storm." I smirked softly. "Aren't you momma's girl?" I laughed feeling her move around.

"She's going to be as hyper as you were as a child." My mom said.

"Oh great I'll have my hands full." Everyone laughed.

"I'm tired… I've been on a plane for almost 20 hours, is there a place I can sleep?" I said.

"Yes, here I'll take you to a room." Donna said, Leading me upstairs the moment she opened the door I knew it was Nate's old room. I sighed softly.

"Momma Donna." I looked to her.

"Sweetie, he screwed up, but don't let that affect you two, he loves you so much and you're about to have his baby." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I know, I just… I need space to figure things out. It was a really low thing to use me to hurt his own brother." She nodded some.

"I understand, just think about it okay?" I sighed once more nodding as I entered his room. I set my things down, as she shut the door behind me. I walked around the room, smiling softly as I saw a picture on the bedside table, I picked it up. It was one of the last times the boys and I were together, it was us in front of their new tour bus grinning up a storm. I bit my lip tracing Nate's face, before setting it back down. I went to his computer booting it up. I decided to check my Facebook. I gasped as the desktop opened up and the background was Nate and I, he was only about 15 at the time I was 22, he was kissing my cheek causing me to laugh. I smirked softly, I remember taking this, it was a day before I moved away. Jason had took the photo. I blinked some I saw Shane in the background, I got closer to the screen, squinting. He had this hurt expression on his face. I bit my lip slightly going to the browser, I opened up Facebook, blocking out the picture. I typed in my e-mail and password, I gasped slightly I had 36 missed messages, and 243 new friend requests. I groaned softly. I cleared all the friend requests and went to my messages. All of them, I mean all of them were from Lewis. I shook my head going to the last one. There was a video uploaded with Nate purposing and me saying yes apparently. Lewis was not happy. He was threatening me now, legitimately threatening me, telling me I was a whore, and he'd show me what a real man was. I quickly shut the computer off, moving away from it. I felt disgusted, disgusting. I sighed making my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done, I went back to the bedroom, a towel around me, I screamed slightly seeing Shane on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, holding the towel around me tighter. He looked me from head to toe, before standing. I felt myself being pressed against the wall instantly, his lips were crashing against mine. I gasped softly freezing as he held us close, the only thing keeping the towel up was our bodies pressed against each other. I whimpered into kiss, finding myself kissing him back. His lips parted slightly letting his tongue slip through to graze my lip. My eyes widened now as I quickly pushed away. The towel fell to the floor, as I screamed in frustration. His eyes took me in, I quickly grabbed the towel pulling it around me. "Fucking Hell Shane! What was that?"

"A kiss." He smirked. "Which you enjoyed." I smacked him hard across the face, he grunted softly as he rubbed his cheek. "Don't deny it Meghan, you felt something between us." Suddenly the door flung open and I saw Nate standing there. When he saw my state and Shane his eyes hardened.

"You said you were grabbing something from your room" He glared at Shane.

"I lied." Shane said rubbing his cheek. "Your fiancé…" He said fiancé with distaste. "Has quite of a right hand."

"What the hell did you do?" Nate growled. I was breathing heavily now, in anger, in frustration.

"He kissed me." I growled.

"She kissed me back." I glared at him.

"Fuck off Shane!" I yelled going to smack him again, this time he grabbed my arm pulling me to him. I screamed again. "You're such an asshole!" I yanked my hand away from his grip.

"You kissed him?" I turned to Nate.

"YES!" I screamed. "He came at me so fast, I didn't know what was going on. It was for like a second and I realized what he was doing so I pushed him away and smacked him hard." I glared at Shane. "I fucking hate you!"

"No you don't." I yelled falling to the ground as Nate came at Shane, punching him hard in the other cheek, Shane stumbled back hitting the bed.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Nate yelled. Shane growled standing up punching Nate back, my eyes widened as they were in the mists of a fist fight. I quickly ran to the door screaming for Peter and Jason. Seconds later they were through the door pulling the two away from each other.

"Seriously boys, what has gotten into you!?" Nate spit some blood from his mouth glaring at Shane.

"He kissed Meghan!" Nate said, as Peter was trying to restrain him.

"It was worth it." Shane said as he wiped the blood from his lip. "And she enjoyed it." He said glaring back at Nate.

"Yeah that's why she hit you." Nate countered.

"She kissed me back first." He said back. Nate screamed and tried to lunge at Shane again, Peter held onto him tighter.

"How are you two going to go on tour in two weeks if you keep acting like this?" Peter yelled.

"Easy, I'm through with the band." Nate said pushing away from his father. "I'm done!" He stormed out. Shane, Jason, and I stood there in shock, I quickly shook it off, glaring at Shane.

"Look what you did!" I screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled back. I ignored him, quickly running after Nate.

"Nate!" He stopped at the top of the stairs turning to me. I ran to him.

"Meghan…" He opened his arms, I ran into them quickly, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and I sobbed into his shirt.

"Nate don't do this." I cried.

"Meghan I can bare to look at him right now, I can't tour with him." I whimpered softly burying my face into his shirt.

"I'm not too fond of him either, but what about your fans, this will break their hearts. Tickets have already been sold." I looked up to him. "You can't do this." He looked defeated.

"What will I do then?" I bit my lip.

"I won't finish the tour." I whispered. His eyes widened.

"Meghan…" I shook my head.

"Nate you two will just keep fighting with me around. I'll stay here." He pulled me close.

"Meghan I'll miss two months of your pregnancy." I laughed.

"You didn't know I was pregnant for nearly three." He smirked. "I'll be fine." He sighed softly. "I'll stay at your house and watch it while you're gone." I smiled playing with his shirt. His eyes hardened.

"I'd rather you stay here, where you can be safe." I looked to him. "From that Lewis guy." I nodded some biting my lip.

"He messaged me 36 times since I broke my phone." He looked to me. "I used your computer in your bedroom." His eyes widened some. "I saw the picture." He looked way blushing.

"What did he say?" I sighed.

"I didn't read them all, but the last one, he found out about you purposing, and he was mad, he called me a whore, that he was going to show me who a real man was. He threatened to do things to me." I looked down.

"Show me." He hissed out. I sighed softly, pulling him back to his room. Shane was on the bed, his dad nursing his wounds.

"Came back so soon?" I glared at him, gripping my towel around me tighter, pulling Nate to his computer booting it up.

"I'm going to get changed." I kissed Nate's lips gently. "Do you have anything I can wear?" He nodded opening his dresser, I smiled grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. I went to the bathroom to change.

"Meghan what's your e-mail!?" I heard him yell.

"The same one I use on Skype!" I called out, I heard him typing. I grinned, at the fact he memorized my e-mail. I dropped the towel, pulling his t-shirt on, I smirked, it smelled like him. I tugged on the boxer shorts as heard him call out again.

"Password!?" I blushed.

"Connect321!" I said as I pulled my hair into a pony tail hearing all three of them laugh. I came out of the bathroom. "Hahaha laugh it up. Jerks." Nate was already in my e-mails, scanning them.

"Who does he think he is?" I shrugged.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Lewis Rent. He found out about me purposing to Meghan and threatened her, even had the balls to call her a whore." I sighed.

"Is he that Stalker?" I turned to Peter nodding.

"Yeah, he painted a room in his house for Serenity." I bit my lip.

"This is serious Meghan." I nodded.

"I know, we're going to the police tomorrow." I heard a ding. I turned to the computer.

"He just sent you a new e-mail." I bit my lip.

"You read it, I can't." I sighed. Nate opened it.

"Dear Meghan, I'm sorry for my callous behavior. Just hearing you accepted that boy's proposal angered me. For it's clear I will forever be a better suit for you my dear. I already have our charming babies room set up, I wish you'd tell me what you were having so I could suit the room to his or hers." I scoffed at that. "You are growing quite beautiful in your pregnant state, each time I see you, you seem to get more beautiful. I wish I could just get you here to me, to treat you like the flower you really are, I would shower you with all the riches in the world. And when our child slumbers at night I will show you how a real man pleasures a woman." I groaned.

"Stop!" I slid down to the ground clutching my stomach. "He makes me so nauseous!" Nate stood up bending down to look at me.

"Are you okay? You look green." I shook my head covering my mouth, quickly standing to run to the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet before flushing it. I sat on the cool linoleum floor and panted. I felt a cool wash cloth getting pressed to my forehead, I looked up to see four concerned set of eyes on me. I smiled weakly. "You haven't had morning sickness in over two weeks." I groaned.

"He makes me sick physically, whenever I hear from him I get ill. It's like I'm dealing with Thomas only proper. Instead of drunk and reeking of cigarettes." I shivered slightly.

"Did Thomas make you ill?" Peter looked at me in concern.

"There were times when he'd touch me while Mom was out and I'd get so sick I'd have to rush to the bathroom. His smell, his hands, his smile, it all made me ill. I think some days mom worried I had an eating disorder." I sighed resting my head against the wall. "I think at one point I told her I did just so she wouldn't ask questions."

"You didn't?" Shane asked, I sighed nodding.

"I did, she screamed at me, and took me to see my psychiatrist, I didn't open up to him about anything, I should have but I didn't." Nate ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled softly as he leaned in to kiss me, I put my hand up. "Babe I've got vomit breath." Shane cringed at that.

"I don't care." He pulled me close kissing me deeply. I gasped softly.

"That's true love right there boys." Peter said, pulling Shane and Jason to leave us be. I pulled away reluctantly from him staring into his eyes.

"You're sick." He just grinned.

"Love sick." I rolled my eyes laughing. I yawned slightly, closing my eyes. "Tired?" I nodded some. I felt him lift me up, carrying me to his room once again. I felt myself being placed on his bed, I smiled softly. "Meghan…" He whispered, I opened my eyes, searching for him, I saw him beside me tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry about what I did." I sat up quickly. "I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was just so upset that you have feelings for Shane, that I wanted to show him what he could never have." I bit my lip. "I wanted him to see I had you and he couldn't, then maybe he'd stop, maybe he'd leave you alone." I laughed as tears fell from my eyes.

"It didn't work so well." He laughed. "He's totally the stubborn brother." I said, he nodded climbing into bed with me.

"Do you forgive me?" I sighed, nodding.

"Just don't do it again."

"I swear." I gently stroked his cheek, he smirked slightly. "You look good in my shirt." I blushed, some as his tugged at the shirt.

"It's sort of tight." I said.

"Well you're six month's pregnant, of course." I rolled my eyes then gasped softly as Serenity moved. "She moving again?" I nodded some as he rested his hands on my abdomen. "I wish I could feel her." I smiled softly.

"I'm sure soon you will." He gently stroked my baby bump. "Maybe if you rest your hand there awhile you'll be able too." He smiled softly pulling me close, lifting my shirt up some, he gently pressed his hand to my baby bump. I smiled resting my head on his chest closing my eyes. "Maybe if you sing to her she'll move around." I looked up to him smiling, he smiled back kissing the top of my head before scooting down, gently pressing his lips to my stomach. I shivered slightly.

"Hey angel, it's daddy, would you like to hear a song?" I giggled feeling her move some.

"She said yes." He smirked. I smiled softly as I heard him begin to hum a familiar tune.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

I bit my lip, slightly smiling. Doing my best not to give away that Serenity was moving around, I wanted Nate to feel her if he could.

"I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

I bit in a gasp as Serenity kicked particularly hard. Nate grinned up to me, he felt her. He stalled slightly, I waved my hand for him to continue. He nodded.

"Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

Serenity was going crazy now, I gasped softly, she was moving a lot, she really loved her daddy's singing voice.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girls."

I grinned as he added an S to the final girl. He looked up to me as he finished singing. "I felt her!" I laughed.

"I know." I smiled, he stood up quickly, picking me up. "What are you doing?" I eyed him. He carried me downstairs quickly. "Nate!" I laughed.

"JASON! SHANE!" I eyed him like he was crazy. I suddenly saw the boys come running from the kitchen.

"What's going on? Is Meghan okay?" Jason asked, Nate nodded grinning. I soon saw Peter, Donna, and my mom come running out. Holly quickly behind them with an apple.

"What's going on?" She inquired.

"I felt Serenity move!" Nate said happily.

"Oh look at the proud daddy." Holly said. I rolled my eyes.

"No matter how hard you try you won't ruin my mood." Nate said as he sat me down on the couch. "Come on come feel." He waved them over. Jason, my mom, and Shane came over. He lifted up my shirt slightly so they could rest their hands on my abdomen.

"So it begins Meghan." Holly said as she leaned against the couch. I groaned.

"You ready?" Nate looked at me.

"Yes just get it over with." I pouted, he smirked and started to sing the song once more. Soon Jason and Shane joined in, this brought Serenity into a frenzy once more. I grunted as she kicked rather hard, I suddenly saw Jason and Shane grin. I looked to my mom who was smiling brightly. She waved Donna and Peter over, removing her hand to make room. I sighed softly giggling as Serenity moved more. Donna and Peter were smiling as much as the boys. Jason moved aside so Holly could feel. Now I felt I was like some pony at a petting zoo. But I couldn't help but smile when Holly smiled to me. I sighed softly as the boys finished the song. Slowly pulling away.

"Wasn't so bad?" Nate grinned to me.

"I felt like I was an animal at a petting zoo." I pouted. That just made them all laugh. "Where's Bri?" I asked looking to Holly. She took a bite from her apple before speaking.

"She went to stay at Zac's." Shane stood abruptly.

"What!?" He nearly yelled.

"Threatened?" Holly teased, I just rolled my eyes.

"Why is she at Zac's?" I eyed her.

"She saw lover boy here pull up." She motioned to Shane. "And hightailed it out the back door. She called Zac to see if she could stay with him." I eyed her some. "I suggested she should call Zac." She smirked.

"You're evil." I whispered. "You couldn't have suggested Jessica or Mitchie?" She shrugged.

"Zac's cuter." She said ignoring Shane's glares. "With her luck with guys she deserves a nice guy." Shane growled slightly.

"What do you mean her luck?" He hissed out. I sighed looking away.

"That's not our place to say." I said standing up, pulling my top down.

"What do you mean?" He followed me as I went towards the kitchen, Nate, Jason, and Holly close behind.

"I think I should know why my girlfriend is shacking up with another man!" Shane yelled.

"Ex." I pointed out turning to him. "Bri made it clear she was done with you." He shook his head some.

"I don't care, I don't like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Drop it Shane it's not my place to say why she has issues with men." Shane rolled his eyes.

"She has more than issues with men, I dated her for more than two months but I know nothing about her, other than her favorite food is Spaghetti, her favorite color is blue even though you rarely see her wear it, and her favorite type of music alternative rock." I rolled my eyes. "She never once opened up to me personally about her past, she's always so distant with me. I felt like we started slipping apart before we even became a we." I groaned softly sitting at the counter.

"Meghan don't." Holly warned me. "She would hate if you told him."

"She'll forgive me." I looked down, running a hand through my hair. "Bri's never known her real father, he skipped out on her and her mother. Her step-father was a creep." I looked up to see them staring at me.

"How so?" Shane asked.

"Like following her into the bathroom when she showered, never very nice to her what so ever." Shane growled some. "In high school her first serious boyfriend Maxwell dumped her for her best friend." His eyes widened some. "Then he fed her pretty lies saying he realized that he loved her. So she took him back, but he turned around and did it again, with her other best friend." I bit my lip slightly. "When she was out of high school, she got another serious boyfriend, him and his mother were okay she said, other than telling her she needed to work out more. Bri was a tiny bit heavier than she is now, but she's always been amazingly gorgeous. So all the ridicule she acquired horrible eating habits. It didn't help that after she and Nathan broke up she ran into Maxwell. He was such an ass." I curled my hand into a fist.

"What happened?" I was too angry to speak.

"Maxwell said "Yeah I use to date that… 50 pounds ago.."" Holly said, I growled slightly.

"So you see why she has trust issues Shane?" His eyes hardened some. "She never didn't love you, she just didn't know how to trust you, and you pulled a Maxwell." I glared at him. He looked away before storming out.

"That was kind of a low blow Meghan." Jason said.

"Whatever…" I mumbled. I stood up quickly leaving the kitchen. Nate followed me.

"Meghan you okay?" I nodded.

"Fine just tired, I'm going to bed." I said turning to him. "Spend time with your parents, you have been away for a while, I'm just going to hit the sheets." I kissed his lips gently before heading upstairs to Nate's room. The moment I laid in his bed I was instantly asleep. A very restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 14

* * *

A week later and everything was going to shit. Shane no longer was trying to get with me, sure he'd eye me from across the room I could tell he was checking me out, but he wouldn't come near me. He barely spoke to me. Nate and I were barely talking, he was upset with me that I was staying here instead of finishing the tour with them. Nate and Shane weren't talking at all, and Brigit was still at Zac's. Those two were actually getting really cozy too, in fact cozy wasn't even the right term, when I went over to his house to hang out, they were all over each other. I ended up pulling her away to talk to her.

"Bri what the hell is going on?" She shrugged as she grabbed a water from the fridge. "Don't shrug at me, you were full on making out with Zac right in front of me! Are you two dating?"

"Not really, it's just a casual thing." My eyes widened. It wasn't the first time she had a casual thing with a member of the opposite sex, and of course I never judged. After all she was my best friend, I just worried.

"Casual, as in sex?" She turned to me, taking a sip of water nodding. I bit my lip. "Good?" What I had to ask.

"Amazing!" She said grinning. I sighed sitting at the counter.

"I told Shane about your past." She spit out her water.

"You had no right!" I looked down some.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, then he talked about how you were always so distant. I had to tell him. I just wanted him to shut up." She fell into the seat next to me.

"How much?" I stared at the counter.

"Maxwell, Nathan, Your step-father, your real father…." She didn't look at me, she just stared at her hands around her water bottle.

"And?"

"I may have told him he was acting just like Maxwell, that didn't go to well, Jason was mad with me. Shane barely talks to me… And Nate, Nate's pissed." She looked to me.

"Why would Nate be pissed? He wasn't too thrilled with the way Shane was acting." I sighed.

"I told him I'm not finishing the tour, at first he understood, then he got mad, he's worried about Lewis, and upset that he'll miss another two months of the pregnancy. So now he's not even talking to me because I held my ground." I stared at my hands holding back my tears. "In another week he'll be gone, and I'm sure we won't even talk before he goes, you know how stubborn he is." I leaned in the seat looking to her. "I needed to get away from The Compound so I came here."

"Does he even know you left?" I shook my head.

"I just told my mom and then I took her car and came here." I bit my lip as tears began to fall. "I'm scared." Brigit pulled me to her and I cried into her shirt.

"You should go on the tour." I sobbed softly.

"By the time the tour ends I'll be almost eight months pregnant. We'll miss Thanksgiving… I haven't had Thanksgiving with my mom for four years, I don't want to miss another." I sighed.

"Then fly back for Thanksgiving. You all can." I bit my lip. "Meghan is it worth fighting with Nate?" I shook my head. "Then go. Screw Shane." I laughed. "Where does the tour start?"

"Detroit." I whispered.

"See home turf, it'll be fun." I laughed. "Call some of the group, I'm sure they'd love to meet up." I nodded.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" I looked to her.

"I'm taking a break from school." My eyes widened.

"Holly already relocated here." I said.

"Good for her, Jason is amazing." I smirked.

"Yeah his is, and not pigheaded like his brothers." I sighed.

"Are you taking a break because of Zac?" I looked to her.

"Somewhat, and because you and Holly are here… And because I still love Shane." I sighed

"I didn't ask for this, I wanted nothing to do with it." I said to her.

"I know it's all Shane." I bit my lip. "It is isn't it?"

"Yes, but I won't deny I still have feelings for him." Her eyes widened some.

"Does Nate know?" I nodded some. "Meghan…"

"Maybe not how strong they are. But I love Nate more. Nate is my life, he's the father of my baby for crying out loud." She nodded some. "That's why I'm scared, if Shane tries something again I don't know if I'll be able to say no." She bit her lip slightly.

"He tried something?" I sighed.

"He basically attacked me in Nate's room after I got out of the shower." Her eyes widened. "He just kissed me, but I have a feeling if I didn't pull away or smack him he would have gone as far as I would let him." Her eyes widened some. "Then him and Nate got into a fist fight, I've never seen them fight like that before. It scared the shit out of me." She rubbed my back slightly. "Jason and Peter had to pull them away from each other. Nate still has a black eye, and Shane's lip is still slightly swollen." She gasped. "They don't even talk to each other either. And Shane will check me out, when Nate sees it Jason has to hold him back." I groaned. "It's like a war against the two, I hate it. That's why I want to stay home while they're on tour."

"It'll get better, I'm sure when you tell Nate you're going he'll be less angry." I sighed nodding.

"I wish you could go with me." I whispered.

"I would love too, if it weren't for Shane." I sighed softly. I looked to her as a question entered my head.

"Are you using Zac to make Shane jealous?" She bit her lip looking down.

"At first, but now I don't know, I really like Zac." She looked to me. "A lot." I sighed softly.

"This is going to break Shane." I looked to her.

"He'll deal." She mumbled.

"He may not know it now but he does love you." She scoffed. "I mean it Bri he got super jealous hearing you were staying here. "

"Good. Maybe it'll teach him a lesson." I sighed softly. "I won't take him back, I won't let this be like another Maxwell." I sighed softly.

"You both just need to get over your trust issues."

"Says you." I grumbled and rested my head on the counter. "Sorry."

"No you're right I should take my own advice." I sat up quickly grinning slightly.

"You have an idea, that's your Meghan has an idea grin." I nodded. "Well can you tell me?" I shook my head.

"Let's just say I may have a way to get Nate to start talking to me again." She sighed nodding. I hugged her tightly, and made two calls, before heading out. Once I got back to The Compound I climbed out of the car calling Nate's cell leaning against the car.

"Meghan! Where the hell have you been! Do you know how worried I was!?" I rolled my eyes.

"My mom has a bag waiting for me, meet me out front." I hung up the phone, climbing back into the car. I saw Nate trudging with a bag out the door, I smirked he looked pissed. I rolled down the window. "Throw it in the back, and get in." He rolled his eyes, he opened the back door to toss the bag in spotting another one.

"Isn't that mine?" I nodded. "Where did you get it?" I shrugged. "Meghan!"

"I went to the your house, now hurry get in, we have five hours of daylight left, and three hours to get to where we're going." He growled getting in, I smirked grabbing a blindfold. "Put this on."

"I'm drawing the line at that." He said crossing his arms. I pouted slightly.

"Baby please… For me? I want it to be a surprise." I pouted a bit more, protruding my lower lip. Knowing he couldn't resist that. He groaned grabbing the blindfold and putting it on. I grinned and took off. He ended up passing out about 30 minutes in. I smirked softly, the trip went fairly smoothly, I didn't need to stop once to use the restroom. I saw the sign I needed, turning into the dirt drive. Suddenly a figure came into view at the gate, I smirked, slightly coming to halt in front of him. I stepped out of the car.

"Well 'ello Poppet." I grinned running to him hugging him tightly.

"Hey Uncle Brown." He hugged me back pushing me away slightly to take me in.

"Well aren't you gorgeous." He spun me around and I laughed. "Pregnancy suits you." I rolled my eyes. "Now where's my idiot nephew?" I pointed to the car, he grinned walking to the passenger seat opening the door. "Wake up!" He yelled. Nate jumped tearing the blindfold off.

"What the…." He let himself take in his surroundings before looking to his uncle. "Uncle Brown… Why are we at camp?"

"Well this little one thought you two could use a weekend to yourselves. What better place than Camp Rock?" I stood up letting Nate get out of the car.

"You planned this." He looked to me, I nodded smiling. "Why?"

"Well we weren't talking, and I remembered since we've been together we haven't had a day to just ourselves. How about a weekend?" I smiled walking to him taking his hand in mine. "Before we go on tour." His eyes widened.

"We?" I nodded.

"Yes, we." He grinned pulling me close kissing me deeply. I giggled kissing back.

"Well that's lovely." I laughed pulling away from Nate to look at Brown. He held the keys to the gate to me, I smiled taking them. "Fridge is all stocked, the brown key is to the large cabin Shane and I used." I rolled my eyes. "Clever huh? Brown for Brown's cabin." He winked. "I'll see you two Sunday afternoon." He kissed my cheek then shook Nate's hand before heading to his car. I smirked turning to Nate.

"Did I ever tell you, you're the best fiancé ever?" He smiled to me.

"Nope." I said, unlocking the gate. Pushing it open, I let Nate drive the car through as I shut the gate and locked it back up. Climbing into the passenger seat he drove towards the cabins. I was in awe. "This place is amazing!" I said.

"Yeah, it's really amazing." He parked the car in front of the cabin. "You know Brown asked why you never came." I scoffed.

"I wasn't nearly as good as you three, plus it was your turn to shine." I turned to him. "I had my schooling, you had the band." I said as I got out of the car. I went to the back seat to grab my bag, but Nate got it first, along with his. I smiled softly as I found the key to the cabin, I unlocked it, turning the light on I smiled softly as I walked in, the heels of my boots clicking against the wood floors. "Wow!" I smirked sitting on the bed. Nate set our things down beside the bed. I smiled softly laying down. "So who's bed is this?" Nate sat next to me.

"Shane's." He mumbled before climbing on top of me. I grinned.

"Why Nate are you suggesting we have sex on Shane's bed?" He nuzzled my neck, kissing it slightly.

"Mmmhmm, and the one at your house." I smirked.

"We covered that already." I whispered. He laughed. "And Jason's too." He grinned. "How do you think they'd feel knowing we pretty much had sex all over that house?" He smirked nipping gently at my neck. I gasped softly.

"I think they'd move out, and we'd get it all to ourselves." I grinned unbuttoning his flannel shirt slowly.

"I like that idea, lets convert Shane's room to my study and I'll girl it up." He laughed. "Mm we can turn Jason's room in a nursery." Nate sat up quickly to that. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just the surprise I had for you." I eyed him.

"You built a nursery already in your house?" He sighed nodding.

"Exactly like the one at your mom's house." I smiled softly.

"Where?" He looked away. "Nate where?"

"Jason's room, since it's right by mine." My eyes widened.

"So where is Jason at now?"

"The guest room you were in." I sighed.

"Did you force him to move?"

"Naw he did it himself." I pouted.

"He didn't need to do that." Nate shrugged.

"I think he liked the idea of Serenity having a place at the house." I smiled softly. "On the subject of Serenity have you thought about her full name?" I smirked nodding. "Care to share."

"Serenity Roselynn Grey." I said gently stroking my abdomen.

"Rose as my grandmother's name and Lynn for yours?" I grinned nodding. "I like that. Did you ever think of Rosalynn?" I smiled.

"Yeah I like that too."

"Serenity Rosalynn Grey." Nate said, gently stroking my abdomen. "That has a nice ring." I smiled resting my hand on top of his. He looked up to me.

"What do you say we go raid the kitchen? I'm hungry." He laughed standing up, holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it letting him lift me up. He intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked hand and hand towards the kitchen, I smiled softly taking in the scenery. It was truly beautiful here. "I remember the first letter I got for you guys when you came here." He looked at me. "You guys sounded so happy, the experiences you were having sounded so fun." I looked to him. "I was so jealous."

"You jealous?" He stared at me. I sighed nodding.

"You were what 11, 15, and 17 coming here living your dreams." I looked down. "I didn't always want to be a social worker."

"What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to be a singer, a dancer, an actress…" I kept my eyes on the ground as we walked.

"Why didn't you pursue that?"

"You saw me, I didn't have the look Nate, I was over-weight with glasses, I wouldn't have made it." He pulled me close.

"Meghan you were gorgeous, you are gorgeous. You've always been the one and only for me." I smiled up to him. He bent down kissing my lips gently. I smiled kissing him back. "Come on let's get us something to eat." I smiled nodding, fishing out the keys. We made our way up to the mess hall, I looked through the keys.

"They're so many!" I whined. He laughed grabbing the key ring from me, looking through it he picked out on putting it into the keyhole instantly unlocking it. "How'd you know?"

"The last year we were here the Mitchie, the guys, and I were consolers. We had lost a lot during the Camp Star debacle, so we stepped up to help Brown out. I got use to what keys were what." I laughed. He led me into the mess hall, turning the lights on. I was in awe.

"This place is huge!" I said, he smiled pulling towards the kitchen, I giggled. He opened the door for me and I stepped in, he turned on the lights we made our way to the fridge, we found sandwich stuff, we opted to make ourselves sandwiches, it was quick and didn't require cooking. He stepped away to check his blood sugar so I finished up his sandwich. I turned to him, he had his finger in his mouth eyeing his reader. "You good?" He turned to me nodding. I smiled handing him his plate. He smirked taking it.

"Thanks you didn't need to finish it." I smiled taking his hand in mine, gently kissing his finger.

"It was my pleasure." He grinned pulling me close.

"You're going to make an amazing mom." I smiled.

"I hope so." I looked down to my stomach. "I also hope she isn't as reckless as Shane and I were growing up." Nate laughed.

"You two were always injuring each other and yourselves." I grinned.

"Yeah a great childhood." He laughed at that.

We ate, silently. We usually didn't need words, just being in each other's company was good enough. I smiled softly, as I stood, finishing before him. I went to wash my plate, but I felt him pull me back. "That can wait." He whispered. I bit my lip as I felt his lips on my earlobe. I gasped softly. "So I happened to see some Chocolate Syrup and Whip cream in the fridge." My eyes widened some.

"Nate.." I whispered.

"What do you think?" He trailed his lips down my neck.

"I say that I'm pregnant and a Nate Sundae sounds too good right now." He spun me around lifting me onto the table pressing himself between my legs.

"Mmm really now?" I grinned nodding. His hands traveled up my legs, tugging at my skirt slightly.

"Baby why don't we take it back to the cabin?" He pulled me closer so I could feel the predicament in his pants.

"Because I can't wait that long." My eyes widened. My mouth went dry, I licked my lips wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs found their way around his waist.

"Let's go to the mess hall." I whispered in his ear. He eyed me slightly. "Baby I'm six months pregnant it'll me very difficult for me to enjoy anything like this." I motioned to our position. He nodded picking me up carrying me towards the mess hall. I whined motioning to the fridge.

"Forget it I need you now." He pushed open the swinging doors, dimming the lights. I laughed as he buried his face in my neck. I whimpered slightly. I closed my eyes as I felt him sit on one of the benches, I smirked as I straddled him. He stared into my eyes, I bit my lip. I felt his lips gently sucking on my neck causing me to gasp. "Strip." He mumbled in between sucks. I moaned.

"Mmm I love this dominate side." I said as I tugged off my shirt. He stared down at my breast, they were significantly bigger now, I actually went through two normal bra's before switching to a nursing bra as suggested by my doctor. Fortunately for me I found a few lacey looking ones that I liked a lot. Nate moaned as they giggled slightly when I removed my top. I smirked. His hands roamed up my sides gently cupping my breasts through my bra. I moaned softly, he unhooked my bra, letting my breasts fall free, I bit my lip as he brought his lips towards my right one, gently flicking his tongue against my nipple, I arched my back, gasping. I felt his member pressing through his jeans into my skirt. I was already wet with anticipation. "I want you." I whined. He circled his tongue around my nipple his eyes on me as I wriggled against him. "Please." I begged. He grinned sitting me up slightly, working his jeans down. I watched him intently as his member sprung free. I whimpered again, licking my lips in anticipation. I hovered over him on my knees. I felt his hand travel up my thigh, finding my panties.

"You're soaked." I whimpered nodding slightly. "What got you so turned on?" He whispered in my ear.

"The idea of sucking chocolate syrup off your cock." I said, nearly breathless as he rubbing me through my panties. I wriggled more against him.

"Well we could still do that." I whined slightly. There was already too much time passing with him not inside of me. "No?" I shook my head. "Do you want this?" He trust his hips up, connecting his member with my soaking wet panties, I fell limp against him causing him to grin. He wrapped his free arm around me, standing us up for just a second so he could work my panties off. Once off I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. Not as tight as I use to but decently enough to where his member rubbed against my folds. I leaned my head back in pleasure. He laid me down, against the bench, bringing my legs to rest against his shoulders, positioning himself at my opening. I whimpered as he rubbed himself against my folds, causing me to struggle against him, doing my best to push against him to get him inside of me. He just rubbed along my folds teasing me. I sat up and glared at him.

"Nate!" He grinned. "You're such a tease." I whined.

"I learned from the best." I fell back against the bench pouting. I could just sense him grinning, it pissed me off. All too soon though my angry mood changed as he lifted my rear, slowly pushed into me. He was teasing me totally tonight, as he inched in slowly. I gasped arching my back slightly. I gasped once he finished entering me, I moaned out rather loudly as he began to slowly thrust inside of me. I bit my lip, we weren't usually like this, slow, gently. We always went hard and fast, which I usually loved, but the feeling of him just taking his time, going gently was just as good, great even. It felt so soothing, very pleasurable as he stroked against my spot just right each time. "Like that baby?" I moaned nodding. He circled his hips as he began to pick up the pace slightly. "You want more?" He grunted I nodded as he began to pick up pace, causing me to scream out, this position was getting him a bit deeper inside of me. I let out another scream in pleasure, as he began to thrust faster, my nails dug into the wood on the bench. I felt my eyes roll back, my head was foggy, as he leaned into me, one hand still holding me up, the other hand found its way to my clit, his thumb gently began to rub it as he thrust into me. I whimpered softly.

"Nate!" I moaned out, more so screamed, that got him to pick up his pace. I let out another small scream. "Oh god Nate!" I arched my back a little more, as he started to pound into me, I began to breath heavily, his thumb working my clit. I felt that familiar fire begin to build, my muscles began to tense around him. He knew it was coming, he began to pick up the speed of both his hips an thumb. I could feel him begin to throb inside of me. I gasped out we've become so accustomed to each other's bodies it was like our orgasms were in sync. It felt so good to be able to release with him. "Baby I'm close!" I moaned out.

"Mmm me too." He moaned as well. The pressure built to its peak, I gasped my eyes rolling back once more. "Cum for me baby." He urged me, my legs began to twitch, suddenly it was like a flood, my walls tightened around his member, as I released over him. I screamed out clawing the bench. His member began to throb as he released inside of me. He slowly began to pull out of me, laying me back fully on the bench. I clutched my chest gasping for air as I look to him, he was breathing heavily as well. I smiled softly. "Can you stand?" I laughed shaking my head. My legs were weak with the intense orgasm. He laughed, pulling me to sit up. I groaned, my head was still swimming, I was in a euphoric high as I grinned to him. He smirked back. His hand ran through my hair as I bit my lip. "I love you." I smiled softly.

"I love you too." He leaned in kissing me deeply. I smiled softly kiss him back. He pulled away all too soon and I stared into his eyes.

"Thank you for this." He whispered.

"For sex?" I eyed him.

"No this get away. It means the world to me." I smiled softly. I trailed my hand along his chest biting my lip gently.

"We are alone here for two days." I looked up to him grinning slightly. "No one will hear us scream." I bit my lip.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." I screamed slightly turning to see who was talking. There was a girl standing at the door hand over her eyes. "Nate and whoever you are please get dressed" Nate groaned pulling his pants up. I pulled my shirt on forgetting my bra.

"I'm dressed Dana." My eyes widened some as looked to him. He shrugged. She sighed thankfully pulling her hand down.

"That was more of you than I needed to see." I glared at her slightly as Nate pulled me close.

"Why are you here Dana?" She sighed softly.

"I was finishing closing up Camp Star with my dad and decided to take a walk along the beach." His eyes narrowed.

"On Camp Rock's side?"

"Well it was the side we usually walked on, I like to reminisce okay." My eyes continued to glare daggers at her.

"You should reminisce on how you cheated on him." I mumbled out. Her head shot to me.

"And who are you?" She growled out.

"Dana." He warned. "Do not talk to my fiancé like that." Her eyes widened. She finally took me in.

"She's pregnant!" I rested my hands on my abdomen.

"No shit." I mumbled. She turned to Nate there was a disappointed look in her eyes.

"You went back on your vow?" He laughed.

"What is it to you? As I remember correctly you tried to get me to go back on it a few times." She scoffed crossing her arms. "Why are you here Dana?"

"I heard screaming." She said blushing slightly. "I thought maybe someone was hurt." I blushed as well burying my face in Nate's shirt. He held me tightly. "Don't worry I didn't see you two in the act, I just walked in when you were talking." I groaned clinging to him now.

"Dana be quiet, you always know how to make things more awkward." She huffed.

"Obviously I made this awkward, you're screwing your pregnant fiancé. What is she some charity case you took in?" My head popped up and I went to go after her, but Nate held me tightly.

"The baby is mine." Her eyes widened some.

"Nate…" She whispered.

"Don't Nate me, you have no right to. We aren't together, we haven't been since we were 18." I glared at her.

"I still care about you." I laughed at this.

"Yeah you really showed me that two years ago." She looked down.

"I didn't love him." He rolled his eyes.

"You loved parts of him." I covered my mouth looking to Nate. He walked in on her having sex with another man.

"You really going to air our dirty laundry in front of her, when did you meet her anyways? A fan or something. You finally gave in for a perfect stranger?" That was it, I stood up forcing myself from Nate.

"You don't even know me, why would you talk like that?" She crossed her arms.

"Obviously you're just another fan after the Connect 3 wealth I was with him for two years, I've seen it." I laughed.

"Can I smack her?" I looked at Nate. He shrugged. I went to go after her but Nate grabbed my wrist.

"Dana this is Meghan, as in the Meghan. As in the girl I grew up with." Her eyes widened some.

"You mean the woman who is what five years older than you?"

"Seven." He mumbled

"SEVEN!"

"Can I fuck her up please?" I looked to Nate.

"Meghan." He warned. I growled as he pulled me into his lap. I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me close as I smiled softly. "Dana it's not uncommon anymore for a girl to be older than the man."

"But Seven?" She eyed me.

"My mom is 14 years older than my dad." I mumbled.

"I see where you get it from." She scowled.

"Oh you are just asking for an ass beating."

"Bring it, I'm not scared of you. How much damage can you do?" She was daring me, she was egging me on.

"Dana don't." Nate said.

"Why should I be scared of her?"

"First she has hormones coursing through her body because she's pregnant. And I once saw her put Shane into a sleeper hold." I grinned at that.

"He freaking deserved that."

"Yeah he did!" Nate laughed. "I remember he told your boyfriend at the time you loved spiders so he took you to a spider exhibit. You freaked the fuck out." Dana gasped at Nate's language and I just laughed.

"So when Casey told me Shane said I loved them I marched into his room and threw him on the ground, I think I broke his wrist in the process of putting him into a sleeper hold." He laughed nodding.

"And then! When he finally woke up, we were in the ER and he was drugged so you told him you accidently injured his penis to the point he would never be able to perform any sexual act ever again. He freaked out!" I laughed hard at this.

"Yeah! He started to cry. Then Jason ruined it by laughing." Nate shook his head grinning.

"Well aren't you a bowl full of memories." Dana said with distaste.

"You're just asking for me to beat you up aren't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry, if I just worry about Nate." She eyed me.

"Nate's perfectly happy with me, he's loved me since he was 13." Nate smirked pulling me close.

"Wow, taking advantage of a schoolboy crush." I growled. "Like mother like daughter huh?" I went dug my nails into Nate's arms doing my best not to attack her. "How's your dad like being married to such a cradle robber?" I screamed and went at her punching her hard in the cheek, her face turned forcefully to the side as she grabbed her cheek, I could see it instantly begin to swell.

"Do not talk about my parents, ever." I hissed out. Nate pulled me away quickly.

"Meghan, baby go get some ice cream, cool down for me okay? For Serenity." I huffed walking to the kitchen I could still hear them talking.

"What the fuck is her problem! She freaking punched me. I should have my dad sue her ass!"

"You're a bitch Dana. You never knew when to shut your mouth." I grinned some as I pulled out a container of cookies and cream ice cream. "You also deserved that. You know nothing of Meghan's life."

"I know she's just like her mother, her poor father."

"Her parents were very much in love! And they loved Meghan. Her dad died when she was seven." I think she was speechless. "Yeah you fucked up like you did two years ago. You deserved that damn punch."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't but that still didn't stop you from assuming. Meghan's parents were the epitome of true love, and my parents' best friends. Although I never remember her dad, her mom is like my second mom. So your words don't only hurt her but me."

"Nate…" I rolled my eyes as I walked from the kitchen the container in hand with two spoons.

"Nate, I'm tired." I pouted slightly. He turned to me, smiling softly.

"How about we go lay in bed and enjoy that ice cream." I grinned nodding. He came over wrapping his arm around my waist. I gasped softly setting the ice cream down, my hands went to my abdomen.

"You okay!?" He eyed my hands. "Is Serenity okay?" I nodded.

"She's moving, I think I woke her up and she's just moving away." Nate got on his knees resting his hands on my abdomen. "I think she senses when you're near, she's connected to my emotions." He smiled softly kissing my abdomen gently.

"Hey Serenity. How are you my baby girl?" I grinned up to Dana she was glaring daggers at me. "I felt her!" He looked up to me.

"She loves her daddy." I said looking down to him. He grinned proudly. "I can already sense she'll be a daddy's girl. She loves your voice." He gently stroked my stomach.

"Well daddy loves her." I gasped softly as Serenity moved more. "I love you so much Serenity, I can't wait to hold you." I bit my lip tears filling my eyes. "I haven't met you yet but when I found out I loved you instantly."

"You're going to be a great dad." I looked up to see Dana still there.

"No kidding." Nate looked up to me warning me. "Well I knew that when you were little." He eyed me. "You use to play with my old dolls, I knew you'd be a great dad then." He blushed, I laughed slightly. He stood up resting his forehead against mine. I smiled softly. "I love you Natey." I whispered.

"I love you Megy." I bit my lip. His hands gently ran through my hair, pulling me close, his lips were on mine instantly. I gasped softly kissing him back. My eye's caught Dana's she looked absolutely hurt, I smirked softly pulling from Nate.

"Can we go back to the cabin?" He nodded. Bending down to grab my panties and bra, I picked up the container of ice cream, his free arm wrapped around my waist as we walked towards the door which Dana was still standing in front of. "Babe go on, I'll be there in a second." He eyed me. "I swear I'll be good." He sighed heading out. I looked to Dana pointing to her. "You have no right to be hurting after what you did to him." She looked down.

"I still love him."

"He doesn't love you." She looked up to me looking more hurt than ever. But she understood.

"Treat him right."

"Better than you ever did." I mumbled, she looked away instantly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"No you're not." I laughed at that. "I'm sorry for saying what I said."

"I know." I bit my lip sighing.

"Is he happy?" I looked at her nodding.

"Very much so."

"Then I'm happy for him." I smiled softly.

"I'm going to bed." I said walking past her, she quickly grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry again." I sighed. "I guess I'm just jealous."

"I understand." I left it at that as I made my way out the door towards the cabin. I caught Dana heading off back in the other direction. I shivered slightly, it was dark now, and it got rather cold during the night especially in the wooded areas. I bit my lip, I felt someone watching me, I turned around but no one was there. I quickened my pace, rubbing my arms slightly as I made my way up the stairs of the cabin. I opened the door not seeing Nate what so ever. "Baby!?" I called out, setting the ice cream down on the table.

"I'm in the restroom, I'll be right out." I bit my lip, I still felt like someone was watching me. I turned around but I saw nothing, I went to the window and peered out the window.

"Baby what are you looking at?" I screamed slightly turning around. "Why are you so jumpy?" I sighed.

"When I was walking back to the cabin I swore I could feel someone watching me." He laughed. "It's not funny Nate I'm serious, it gave me goose bumps!" I held out my arm. "Look." He came to me gently rubbing my arm. "I still feel it." He walked to the window closing the blinds.

"Better?" I sighed shaking my head.

"No it creeps me out." I sat on the bed, he smirked some crawling next to me. "Baby don't be cute." I pouted, he smiled resting his head in my lap. I rolled my eyes running my fingers through his hair. "You don't think that Lewis guy followed us do you?" I looked down to him.

"Baby we put a restraining order against him four days ago, he can't come near you." I sighed softly.

"Do we even know where he lives?" Nate looked away slightly. "You do don't you!? Where does he live Nate?" He bit his lip. "Does he live in Cali?"

"Meghan don't stress this is why I didn't want to tell you!" I pushed him to sit up.

"Where exactly in this state does he live?" He looked down. "Nate Jerry Grey! Where the fuck does he live?" He sighed.

"In North Hollywood." He whispered.

"Where in North Hollywood?" I eyed him. "Nate where in North Hollywood!?"

"In Toluca Lake." I eyed him again. He sighed. "In the same gated community as your mom." My eyes widened.

"Who knows all of this?" He gulped.

"Everyone…" I went to scream in frustration but stopped myself opting to breath.

"So you mean to tell me that everyone knows where my stalker lives but me?" He nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to stress." I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Where does that leave my mom?" I looked to him.

"She's moving into the Compound for the time being, till we can sell her house, then we'll get a house in my parent's community for her." I sighed softly.

"And what about us, I'm sure he knows where your house is now." He bit his lip. "Nate?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could get a house." I stood up at this.

"What?" I looked to him.

"I mean it, just you and me. It's time I moved out of the house with Jason and Shane. I want us to start our lives together." I smiled softly. "After all you are my fiancé." I grinned now he pulled me close.

"Where do you want to get a house?" He smiled softly.

"What better place than the same community as our parents?" I smiled brightly.

"Really?" He nodded, gently stroking my stomach.

"What a great place for Serenity to grow up than near her grandparents." I squealed happily. He looked past me. "Babe our ice cream melted." I turned to the table and pouted. "All well how about we get some sleep." I turned to him and nodded.

"Can you lock the door while I change?" He looked to me questioningly.

"Still getting the uneasy feeling?" I sighed nodding. He went to the door locking it. Then went to clothes all the rest of the blinds.

"Thank you baby." I went to my bag pulling out my nightgown. When I was finished dressing I turned to see Nate in just his boxers already in bed. I smiled crawling into the bed, instantly falling asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation. I do not own the lyrics "My Girl." All rights go to The Temptations.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 15

* * *

I awoke to an empty bed, I groaned softly, sitting up, the sun was shining through the blinds, I stretched, slightly taking in my surroundings. I couldn't see Nate anywhere, I got up to go to the bathroom checking there first. He wasn't there, I used the facilities then made my way to the door, it was unlocked. I walked outside seeing Nate in front of the car, on his phone. "Baby.." He turned to me, his face was hard, mixed with what looked like anger and fear. "What's going on?" He sighed stepping away from the car so I could get a view, mumbling something into the phone. I gasped. In the driver's side of the car, 'Whore' was etched deep into it. I walked around it instantly, all four tires were flattened too. "My mom's car!" I yelled out.

"Baby calm down." I pointed at the car.

"I'm supposed to be calm about this?!" He bit his lip. "This is my mom's car!" I screamed.

"Dana I'm going to call you back." He hung up.

"Dana! Was it her!" He shook his head.

"I called her first, she said she's been at Camp Star the whole night. I believe her." I sat on the steps of the cabin.

"That creepy feeling I got." I looked at him. "It was him wasn't it?" He sighed.

"We can't prove it, but I have my suspicions it was." I put my face in my hands.

"So we're stuck here?"

"No I called Uncle Brown, he's on his way with new tires. We're going to change them and we are leaving. It's not safe here." I groaned.

"Or romantic getaway is ruined." I pouted.

"Baby it's okay, we'll figure this out." I suddenly saw a speed boat heading towards us from across the lake, about five minutes later Dana stepped off and came running.

"Holy crap!" She took in my car. "Nate this is serious!"

"I know, it's getting worse, Meghan isn't safe here." She looked to me. "What happened? How did this happen?" I looked to Nate.

"Nate got me to sing overseas, and I became a YouTube sensation, and acquired Lewis, the stalker." She sat next to me.

"What all has happened?"

"He sent roses to my mom's house, apparently he lives in the same gated community as her. He transferred one of his bedrooms into a nursery having some sick deluded idea that he's going to be the father of my baby. He thinks I'm going to leave Nate for him. And now this, he fucking followed us here!" I put my hands in my head. "Oh god what if he's still here?"

"I called the police already, they are on their way too to scope out the area." I groaned.

"How are you so calm!?" He sat on my other side.

"Because one of us has to be, you don't need the stress, remember what the doctor said." I sighed resting my hands on my abdomen.

"Why can't she stress?" Nate sighed.

"About three months into the pregnancy we got into big fight and I left, she got so depressed she stopped eating basically stopped living and it made her and the baby really ill. She almost lost her." I sighed softly. "I screwed up massively, and I've been doing my best to make up for it for the last three months." I leaned against him closing my eyes. I felt his lips on my temple. "We've been doing our best to keep her stress minimal but this fuckhead isn't making it easy." I smirked.

"Fuckhead?" She eyed him.

"My friend from school uses the word fondly it's grown on the boys." She laughed. I heard my phone buzzing I slowly stood to go grab it.

"No sit, I'll get it." He kissed the top of my head then ran into the cabin coming back a few seconds later. I smiled softly as he handed it to me. I opened the text and nearly dropped my phone.

"Nate it's Bri, she said someone uploaded a sex tape of us."

"What!" He took the phone opening the link that was giving. "This is of us last night! The dick was watch us last night!" I covered my face. "It's very grainy you can't see much but you can tell what's going on." I heard me screaming his name and began to cry.

"Why is he doing this!?"

"Because he can't have you so he's trying to make your life miserable as possible." I turned to Dana. "I've had my share of jealous stalkers." Suddenly Brown's car pulled up next to mine, the moment he stepped out I ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me securely holding me close. I began to cry hard.

"Shh Poppet, I'm here." Brown was always like another father to me, especially after my father had passed. Secretly I hoped him and my mom would have gotten together, but it never happened. Thomas moved in too fast. I felt his head look towards the two. "Is she okay?" I heard Nate sigh.

"No Lewis followed us here, he videotaped us in a compromising position last night." Brown held me closer. "He uploaded it on the internet." I cried harder, Brown began to rub my back.

"Do I want to know where this happened?" Nate gulped.

"The mess hall." I mumbled into his chest between sobs. Brown groaned softly.

"I will personally clean it if you want but right now I think what matters is Meghan's stress level, she almost lost the baby once I don't want her to stress anymore." Nate said.

"You know I hate being the uncool uncle, but if you can tell where the video has been taken that will cause a lot of bad publicity for the camp." I groaned and began to cry harder.

"I swear we never intended for this to happen!" Nate said.

"I know but it did." Brown said pushing me away from him. "Poppet calm down." He gently wiped my tears away. "Go clean up." He looked to Dana. "Go with her I don't want her alone." I sniffled nodding. "Nate and I will get the tires changed and we'll all be out of here." I nodded some.

"Wait you're coming back to LA?" I questioned.

"I'm following you back and will be staying with my sister." I smiled softly. He gently wiped my face clean.

"I bet Momma Donna will love that." He smirked nodding. "And I'm sure my mom would love to see you too." I swear I saw a slight blush creep over his cheeks but I didn't say anything.

"Go get showered and changed." I nodded slowly walking into the cabin with Dana, 30 minutes later I came back outside with two of the four tires changed and two police cars in the driveway.

"When did they get here?" Nate looked up grease smudged over his cheek as him and Brown were working on the third tire.

"About ten minutes ago. They are scoping the grounds right now." I sighed softly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nate shook his head.

"Just relax we're almost done, and we'll be leaving after I shower." I nodded some sitting on the steps. I heard the door open and saw Dana appear with my phone.

"You've got an alert on your phone." I took it opening up Facebook.

"Damnit!" I groaned. Nate sat down wiping the sweat from his face.

"Did Lewis message you again?" I nodded.

"He is taunting me, calling me a whore, unsuitable mother, and that he hopes I love the movie he made."

"Is he an idiot that proves he was here? The police could arrest him now!" Dana said. Right on cue one of the officers showed up, I got up showing him the message.

"Mr. Grey said you had a restraining order issued against him already?" I nodded some. "Well this does show he was here, and gives us a decent about of evidence that he could have done it, but it's not substantial enough."

"What about the video, he uploaded that without our consent? I know you can't really tell it's us, but the audio is clear and we know it is us. Can we get him on something for that?" Nate asked.

"I suggest getting in touch with your lawyer, I say you can get him for invasion of privacy, but that might not even help. Get ahold of your lawyer for sure and have him call the owner of the site it was put on, have him explain the situation and threaten to sue since you did not consent to it." Nate sighed nodding. "But that message helps a lot save it." I nodded biting my lip.

"Did you find anything?" He shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Ms. Wilson." I sighed looking down. "We will stay here till you get safely on the road." I nodded some. "We also sent out a message to the counties you'll be driving through to get an escort home." I smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you." He smiled softly nodding.

"Our pleasure Ms. Wilson."

* * *

It took another 45 minutes for Brown and Nate to finish the tires. They each took turns showering, soon we were on the road. Dana was actually driving so Nate and I could field calls, her house was in LA too so she was just going to have a car pick her up once she got us home. Nate's calls were mostly talking to press, his manager, and smoothing things out the best he could. Mine was dealing with the girls, boys, my mom and his parents. Our parents were not happy with either of us, but understood that we never saw this coming. Shane, Jason, Bri, and Holly were just really worried.

"Phil I want Rob on Meghan detail for the time being, meaning she doesn't leave the house without him. Let him know he'll be staying at the compound till we leave for the tour. I want to also hold a press conference tomorrow to address the situation. We will be fully honest about the tape, how it got out there." Phil, the boys manager spoke over speaker.

"You mean you want to talk about Lewis?"

"Yes it'll be just Meghan and I, I don't need to drag Shane and Jason into it, they'll be there for moral support but nothing else." I groaned softly. "We also won't be taking any questions, and inform them of this. Meghan does not need the extra stress, especially with the pregnancy." I groaned once more.

"Meghan you okay with this?" Phil asked over the phone.

"No, but I understand it needs to be done." I spoke into the phone.

"Okay I'll set it up. Stay strong Meghan, and keep that little one safe."

"Will do Phil." We said our goodbye's and Nate hung up the phone. I checked the clock, we'd been driving for over two hours, we'd be home in about ten minutes. I sighed softly leaning against the back seat.

"It'll be okay Meghan." I bit my lip nodding. "How did our parents sound?"

"Pissed." I mumbled. He sighed. "Upset… Worried." I looked to him. He held my hand tightly, I smiled softly to him.

"Guys I'm pulling up to the gate." Dana said, "Shit!"

"What!?" I leaned.

"Paparazzi fest duck down." Nate wrapped his arm around me securely holding me down in the backseat, she pulled up to the guard station, rolling down the window. "I've got Nate Grey and Meghan Wilson in the back seat." He looked towards the back Nate peeked his head up slightly so he could see him. "The man behind us is Brown Cesario, Donna Grey's brother he'll be coming too."

"Okay pull on through." He pressed the button to open the gate and Dana inched the car through. Once through the gate Nate pulled me up, he peered through the back window, suddenly flashes went off, I squealed burying my face in his shirt.

"Baby it's okay, Brown is through they are closing the gates." I nodded some. He held me tightly, as Dana made her way through the community, it felt like no time that we were at the house. I whimpered softly seeing my mom, Donna, and Peter coming running out. Soon Shane, Jason, Bri, Holly, Mitchie, and Zac followed.

"My car!" My mom screamed, Nate crawled out of the back seat. "How did this happen!?"

"Lewis followed us to Camp Rock." Nate said. "He saw Meghan and I in a compromising position and he did this."

"My baby!" My mom came to the door. "Meghan baby!" I crawled out instantly into my mom's arms and sobbed.

"Momma why is he doing this!?" She held me tightly.

"I don't know baby." She kissed the top of my head. "Are you certain it was him?" She looked to Nate.

"After the video was posted, he messaged Meghan on Facebook."

"That fuckhead." Holly said, that caused Dana to snicker.

"He asked how she likes his video, and called her a whore. It's pretty self-explanatory." My mom stroked my hair gently. I screamed slightly as my phone went off. I pulled it from my pocket shakily unlocking it.

"I've got another e-mail on Facebook." I sniffled. "It's from him."

"We're right here." Peter said gently stroking my arm. I read the message.

" 'Meghan, I'm sorry for my harsh reaction, it just hurt to see you and that boy like that. You are mine.' " I groaned holding my stomach. Nate took the phone from me to finish reading

" 'You are mine, do you not understand how much I love you. You are my world darling and I just want to show you what you mean to me. I'm also thrilled to know that our child is going to be a girl.' " I covered my mouth. "Meghan…" I shook my head, he held my hair back as I emptied my stomach onto the lawn.

"Baby…" My mom said, as she rubbed my back. I began to cry my knees gave way and Nate instantly caught me, picking me up bridal style.

"Damn him. We are canceling your Facebook account." I sniffled slightly as my mom wiped the tears from my face.

"Come on let's get her inside." Donna said, holding my hand tightly. I smiled weakly to her. She looked to Shane. "Get Dr. Genric on the phone I want her at this house as soon as possible, and then call the gate and let them know she's coming."

"Yes mom." He said running into the house.

"We are not taking any chances, maybe she can give you something for the stress." I nodded some as Nate carried me into the house, laying me on the couch. I smiled up to him a minute later my mom came over with a glass of 7up, I felt a cool wash cloth on my forehead, looked up to see Donna there.

"I'm sorry for throwing up on you lawn." She laughed.

"It's ok sweetie." She gently stroked my cheek. "All that matters is that you're okay." I nodded some.

"I feel better already." She smiled to me.

"Dr. Grenic is on the way, she said to just keep Meghan relaxed for the time being." I sat up slowly.

"I'm relaxed, I'm fine I swear." Donna pushed me to lay back down. I sighed softly.

"Is Serenity moving?" She asked me. I shook my head some. "Nate try talking to her." I sighed softly as Nate came around to kneel in front of the couch.

"Hey baby girl it's your dad." I bit my lip as he looked up to me. "Anything?" I shook my head, he lifted my shirt some, gently stroking my abdomen, before kissing it. "Baby girl, it's me daddy can you move for me sweetie? Be a good daddy's girl." He looked to me again, I shook my head.

"She could be sleeping." I said trying not to worry. But that didn't seem to help Nate was extremely worried. "Try singing baby." I sighed, sitting up, Nate laid against my lap, hear on my abdomen.

"Would you like to hear your song baby girl?" Nate asked, still nothing. I nodded for him to go.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

He looked up to me, I bit my lip shaking my head, he took a shaky breath and continued to sing, tears were in his eyes now.

"I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

Tears were falling down his cheeks, Jason and Shane appeared beside him and began to sing as well. I smiled softly as Shane rested his hand on Nate's back.

"Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh."

I gasped softly as I felt movement he looked to me hopefully. I nodded quickly.

"I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

I smirked softly as she began to kick against my stomach, I felt him smile he felt it, I smirked gripping his hand tightly.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl"

She was moving a lot more now. "See I told you she was sleeping." I gently wiped the tears from his face he smiled softly. "And daddy had to wake her up." He laughed now. The door bell rung, Jason quickly answered it, leading Dr. Grenic in.

"Ms. Wilson." She looked at me worriedly. I smiled weakly. "I hear you have a stalker that's been causing you stress?" I nodded. "That's unfortunate." Nate moved so she could sit. She took her stethoscope out, and had me sit up. She took my vitals. "Has the little one been moving much?" I nodded.

"Just recently, Nate was worried so he sang to her to get her moving and she was kicking up a storm." She smirked softly. "I'm sorry if you had to take time out of your day to come here. I just don't think we'd be able to get out."

"It's fine, I was worried when your brother told me what happened." I smirked at Shane as he scoffed. "Is he not your brother?" I grinned.

"He wishes he wasn't." I looked to Shane. He crossed his arms glaring at me.

"Ah." She caught on. "Well none of that." She pointed towards Shane. "This woman needs a stress free life, which is hard dating a celebrity, and having a stalker she doesn't need anymore." I smirked some, eyeing Shane. His scowl softened some.

"Hear that, straight from the doctor's mouth." I pointed to Shane.

"Fine, but I won't give up that easily." Brigit laughed at that.

"You did on me." She glared.

"We have a guest kids, knock it off." My mom glared at the two.

"It's fine Mrs. Wilson." Dr. Grenic stood. She turned to me. "Everything looks good, I don't think it would be safe for you to do anything strenuous for the next couple of days. Including sex." She eyed Nate. He blushed. "I suggest a lot of rest before the tour starts up again." I eyed her.

"Brigit told me you were going back on the tour." I heard Shane say a quiet yes. I glared at him.

"Yes I am. I realized I don't want to be away from Nate." I was still glaring at Shane. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well I suggest little time on a tour bus and more in hotels." I nodded some. "I'll be off now. Get some sleep."

"Thank you." She squeezed my hand gently.

"No worries my dear." I smiled softly as Jason walked her out. I sighed softly laying back on the couch.

"Feel better?" Brigit asked I nodded. She smirked pushing me to scoot over on the couch then laid with me. "Nate I'm stealing her away, she's officially mine." I laughed.

"Over my dead body." He said.

"That could be arranged." I heard Holly say.

"Hey! No threatening the father of my baby." Brigit pouted.

"I'll be a good substitute wifey." I laughed again.

"Wifey!?" All three boys called out. Brigit wrapped her arm around me.

"Yep my work Wifey. We had a plan to run away to Alaska and adopt an Eskimo baby." I laughed once more.

"Yeah, Bri would run a dog sledding team and be the bread winner and I would be a stay at home mom." She nodded.

"Why Alaska?" Jason questioned.

"They pay you to live there, the oil company spreads the wealth around the residents in Alaska." I said.

"You hate the cold." Nate said. "And the dark." I laughed.

"It was never a feasible plan, it was a joke." I said. Brigit feigned hurt.

"But wifey! You said you loved me." I grinned.

"Oh I still love you and plan to do naughty things to you."

"I could get on board with that." I gasped at Nate.

"Me too." I laughed at Zac.

"Whatever she's never done one naughty thing to me yet." Brigit pouted.

"Woman I'm pregnant." I pouted back she just laughed and hugged me. I hugged back closing my eyes.

"Tired?" She asked. I nodded. "Nate carry her to your room so she can sleep comfortably." I yelped feeling myself being picked up. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Nate's neck.

"Momma Donna, I don't think the press will be letting up at the gate anytime soon, you might want to let Zac, Bri and Mitchie use a couple of the guest rooms." I said.

"Of course, the more the merrier! I'll have three rooms ready in a few minutes."

"Two would be just fine, Mrs. Grey." Brigit said leaning into Zac. "We don't mind sharing." She grinned to him. I think I literally saw Shane's jaw fall to the ground. As Nate walked past him, I grabbed his arm he looked towards me I nodded for him to follow us. Once out of earshot I smirked.

"Regretting it now aren't you." I said.

"N..No." He sputtered out.

"Shane you suck at lying. You love her, you're just emotionally stunted." He glared at me. "Don't let something you once felt for me ruin this."

"She's already gone Meghan." I laughed.

"No she's not, they aren't together." He eyed me. "Friends with benefits you moron, but if you keep going like this you might lose her forever to him."

"What do you mean?" I looked past him, to Zac and Brigit.

"He's only looked like that to one other person I know." He blinked.

"Who?" I grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Me, he's head over heels for her, but she still loves you believe me." He smiled softly. "This won't be a picnic Shane you have to work your ass off for her trust but she's worth it." He kissed my hand. Nate growled slightly. Shane ignored it.

"Meghan you're amazing." I smirked.

"I know." I whispered.

"And I still love you." I sighed softly, but he turned to look at Brigit, I bit my lip.

"I know sweetie, but you two are meant for each other."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I know her, and I know you. Believe me you two are dysfunctional by yourselves but perfect together." He turned back to me to glare. "I mean it with heart." He sighed. "Just work hard to win her back, as much as I love Zac I know they aren't meant to be." I sighed. "Which is heartbreaking, he deserves happiness, one day soon I hope he finds it." Nate kissed my forehead and I smiled softly.

"Baby, you are perfect." I eyed him.

"Far from it." I said.

"No he's right." Shane said. "You are."

"I can vouch for both of them." I saw Jason step through the door. "You are." I was blushed.

"You three are biased. I'm messy, crazy, and suffer with anxiety and depression. I'm far from perfect."

"All those are true." I glared at Shane. "But you are still perfect to us." I smiled.

"That's only because you all use to have sick crushes on me you pervy boys." I eyed Jason.

"Wait what did I do?" I pointed for Nate to put me down.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be in the hitting zone." Nate held me tighter. I laughed.

"What the hell did I do?" Jason asked.

"Taking a 9 and 12 year old up to my room to watch me make out with my boyfriend." His eyes widened! "And watch! You saw a lot Jason. Is that why you aren't too nervous around me in that way?" He blushed now.

"You two are dead later." He pointed at Shane and Nate. Shane just shrugged.

"We didn't watch her practically fondle her ex you did." I laughed at that.

"Did you like what you saw?" I asked him he was beat red now.

"Not from James, you yes." I laughed.

"He's the honest brother!" I grinned, he smirked.

"You aren't harboring old pent up love for me are you?" He held his hands up.

"I'm happy to say I'm in love with my gorgeous girlfriend tenfold. No harboring here. Why are you feeling un loved because not all of us are in love with you." I grinned.

"Oh yes I do declare Mr. Grey I would love to have three brothers fighting over me. Not! You know how crazy that would be?" They all laughed.

"Did you have a southern twang to that voice of yours?" Nate asked, I grinned slightly.

"I learned from my momma." I smirked, my mom was born and raised in Fort Worth Texas, I was actually born there too, but my parents moved when I was ten months old.

"That was sort of hot." Shane said.

"I will agree with that." Nate said as his arms tightened around me. I giggled.

"Baby you heard what the doctor said, no fooling around." He whined.

"It's hard to keep my hands off of you."

"Gross! I hate hearing you talk like that." Shane said.

"Only because you want to be in his position." Jason said. Shane shoved him slightly. I rolled my eyes some.

"I promise babe, when I'm better I'll get my best southern belle accent going, I'll even get the poof skirt and hair do and you can ravish me all over the bedroom" Shane started to gag. "But you better wear a cowboy hat and a Bolero tie." He grinned at that.

"Oh my that's some sick fantasy life you live." I saw Holly now.

"You should see our super hero night." I joked.

"Wait I want to do that now too." He whined.

"Is our sex life that boring that we need to dress up?" I whined to him.

"Certainly not, but we could make it more exciting." He grinned.

"Why are you talking about this in front of us?" Shane groaned.

"Pussy." Holly mumbled.

"Now you're just being mean Holly." She grinned at that and I groaned already sensing what was going to come from her mouth.

"You mean by stating something Shane will never get." I covered my face.

"Ouch, that hurt all the way over here." Nate said.

"Sick burn." Jason said.

"You just got Poned Shane, hard core." I mumbled.

"That physically hurt." He clutched his chest. I just laughed.

"Thus the reason she's the woman for me." Jason said wrapping his arm around her pulling her close. She smirked.

"You just like that she puts Shane in his place, but had me here to do that too." He grinned.

"Yes but now it's twice as harsh." I laughed.

"You're a cruel brother." Shane mumbled.

"Shane sometimes you need to be put in your place, and watching Meghan and Holly do that is also very entertaining." I grinned at that so did Holly.

"Missy shouldn't you be resting?" I snuggled into Nate's arms and pointed.

"They are distracting me." I whined, slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Nate get her to bed, you missy rest and keep my baby safe." I saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am!" She smacked my arm and pointed up the stairs. I snickered as Nate carried me up the stairs.

"You're such a trouble maker." I grinned to Nate.

"I try." He laughed.

"Our daughter is going to be hell on wheels." I nodded resting my head on his chest. "Tired?" I nodded more. "I'm sorry baby."

"I'm okay, I just need some rest and I'll be fit as a fiddle." He smirked at that, as he entered his room, he laid me down brushing the hair from my eyes. I smiled seeing the photo on his bedside table I picked it up and smiled. "I love this picture, I have the same one at my mom's." He smiled as I traced the photo.

"That was our last photo together before you moved." I nodded. "Even Shane looks genuinely happy in it."

"That's because his hand is on my ass." I said.

"What!?" I laughed pointing to his hand you could see him sort of coping a feel. "That sneaky bastard." I smirked.

"What really concerns me is the photo in the drawer." I eyed him.

"You went through my drawers?" I shrugged.

"I was bored and curious."

"You're as bad as Shane! What's even in there I haven't really used the room in two years." I opened the door and pulled out a photo of me in a Bikini from when I was in college. I sent a copy to the guys because they wanted to see how much weight I lost since I had told them while away in Michigan I had started to eat healthier and exercising. He bit his lip. "Why is that concerning?" I pulled out the bottle of lotion next to it and eyed him he blushed brightly now.

"And this photo was sent to you after you moved into the house with the guys so don't pull that crap." He smirked slightly. "So explain."

"I'm a young hormonal guy, and my big crush from my childhood sent a photo like that! What do you expect?" I grinned.

"So you're saying I look great here?"

"Baby you look great now." I bit my lip.

"What did you want to do to me when you saw this photo?" I inquired.

"Meghan." He hissed out. "If we get into that it'll lead to other things and you have to rest." I pouted.

"I want to feel sexy." I whispered.

"You are sexy!" He climbed into bed with me, gently stroking my cheek.

"I don't feel it, I still don't feel it." I bit my lip. "I hated the way I look Nate, I hated seeing myself in the mirror, I wanted to just end it all. And I still feel self-conscious even with the weight loss."

"Baby…" He gently brushed my hair back pulling me close. I clung to him tightly. "Where does this deep hatred for your body come from?"

"The kids at school… Thomas." He pushed me back to look at me.

"Thomas called you fat!?" I nodded.

"He said I was so fat that I'd never get a man, that I'd better learn to use my knees because that's the only way men would want to be near me." His eyes were wide now. "Around that time kids at school were doing the same, ridiculing me for my weight." I looked down. "Nate you saw it I was only 13, and then as I got older, grew into my body people became more cruel and Thomas started to harass me, like you know, the inappropriate touching and such." He nodded running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." I sighed nodding.

"I'm better now, but still nowhere near being comfortable in my body. I just want to feel pretty." Tears were streaming down my face now. He kissed my tears away pulling me close.

"I know I can't change your mind about yourself, as much as I try but you are perfect to me baby, you are beautiful inside and out." I sniffled softly.

"I just want to be someone our daughter can look up to, I want to be a role model fitting to her." He smiled softly.

"You have a beautiful soul, a beautiful mind, a beautiful heart, everything I want our daughter to witness, to grow with, to love about her mother. I think you'll be an amazing mother baby." I smiled softly. He pulled me close kissing me deeply, I closed my eyes kissing back, he pulled away slowly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead, before moving so I could lay down once more, he covered me up.

"Go to bed, I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled softly nodding. I snuggled into the bed, pulling his pillow close, I buried my face in it, inhaling his sent, instantly falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 16

* * *

I groaned waking up with a sudden urgency, I wiggled in bed, sitting up slowly, pregnancy was starting to become a real pain especially when I had to get out of bed. I made my way to Nate's bathroom. After using the facilities, I made my way downstairs, the house felt eerily empty. I hated that feeling. "Hello!?" I called out. I heard something in the kitchen, I walked towards it finding Donna there. "Momma Donna."

"Sweetie, you're finally awake." I smiled softly nodding.

"Where is everyone?"

"Bri and Zac went back to his apartment, Mitchie went shopping with your mom, Freddie is at a friend's, and Peter, the boys, and Holly are at the press conference." My eyes widened some.

"I thought I was supposed to go too." I mumbled.

"With your health they didn't want you to go, Nate's going to handle everything." I smiled nodding.

"What are you making?" I bit my lip.

"My famous brownies, you want to help?" I smiled nodding. She smiled back handing me an apron, I pulled my hair up and washed my hands before putting it on.

"Remember when you'd have a bad day, and you'd come over to our house and you and I would do this?" I smiled softly as I stirred the batter.

"Yeah, and the boys would bug us but you'd shoo them away." She laughed. "I miss days like this." I looked to her.

"Me too." She said giving me a side hug. "You've always been like the daughter I never had, and soon you'll legally be my daughter and I couldn't be happier." I smiled softly. "Although I always thought you'd marry Shane." I laughed at that.

"We'd kill each other before we'd make it to the wedding. Could you picture how clumsy our kids would be!?" She laughed as well.

"I can't believe I'll be a grandmother in a little under three months." I smiled softly pouring the batter into a pan.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother." I sighed softly setting the bowl down as she smoothed it out in the pan.

"Nervous?" I nodded.

"I'm scared I won't be a good mom." I rubbed my hands together nervously.

"Sweetie you'll be an amazing mom." I bit my lip, looking down.

"I just worry with my self-conscious issues I won't be a good role model for her." Donna pulled me close, I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes.

"You're an amazing person Meghan, you're beautiful, kind, warm. Everything a child needs. I can see her being a very caring child just like her mother." I smiled tears falling down my cheeks. She smiled back gently wiping my tears away. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too momma." She held me close for the longest time. She slowly pulled away smiled down to me.

"What do you say we put these brownies in the oven, then I'll give my favorite daughter a pedicure." I grinned.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I know I don't have too, I want too." I smiled.

"That sounds nice, I haven't been able to reach my toes for a couple weeks now." She smirked as she slid the brownies into the oven.

"How do you keep them trimmed?" I laughed.

"I made Nate do them." She laughed too.

"Come on lets go to my bathroom and we can do your nails." I nodded pulling the apron off, we went upstairs Donna timer in hand. I sat in the chair she had in front of her vanity as she pulled out her nail polish. "Pick the color you want." I smiled looking through them before coming back with a really sexy red color that I knew would drive Nate crazy. "One of my favorites." She winked I giggled.

"Could we do my hands too?" She nodded. I smiled as she pulled another chair over and sat in front of me.

"I remember when you were little you'd let me do this." I smiled. "And then we'd have facials, you always ended up eating your cucumbers." I giggled at that.

"I remember, as much of a tomboy I was I also liked to play dress up but the boys hated that so you'd play with me." She smiled nodding.

"Shane would follow you around after you were all dolled up, and ask you to marry him." I blushed at that. She sighed softly. "I'm sorry for him." I smiled.

"It's fine." I whispered.

"You know, I remember Nate's 13th birthday. You saved up all your money from your side job, and bought that Cherry Red Gibson SG, you initially bought it for yourself. But then you saw Nate eyeing it in that guitar magazine of yours. He told you one day he was going to have a guitar exactly like that. So you gave it to him." I bit my lip.

"Is that true?" I looked up to see Nate in the doorway.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"You saved up all your money from babysitting Freddie to buy a guitar and then you gave it to me?" I nodded some. "Why?"

"Because you were going somewhere in your career, mine was just a hobby." I whispered. I shivered feeling Donna blow on my toes.

"Meghan…" He stared at me.

"I also remember what Nate told me that night when you went home." I looked to Donna.

"I was tucking him in, and he insisted on sleeping with the guitar. He looked at me and said. 'I love Meghan.' I of course said. 'I know sweetie, she's your sister.' He had this look on his face that shocked me his eyes hardened and shook his head. He said. 'No momma, I love her more than that. One day I will marry her.' I knew then I had lost my little boy to his first love." I blushed brightly. "Of course I couldn't be happier that his first love was you. Or that you were Jason's and Shane's." My eyes widened.

"You knew about them?" She nodded grabbing my right hand.

"All my boys confide in me. Jason never had too, you were attached at the hip only being two years apart. But when you had come home crying after James dumped you at school. I got a call from the school. Jason was in the principal's office." My eyes widened some.

"What!?"

"I punched James." I turned to see Jason there.

"Yes he did, I asked him why." My eyes never left Jason's.

"I told her he hurt the one person that meant the world to me, so I'd hurt him." I bit my lip. "You are still the only person that's every made me resort to violence even now that I'm with Holly." My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"He punched out Alex in the bar after you left." Nate said.

"You could have gotten in serious trouble!" I said. He laughed.

"It would have been worth it. Luckily Roman was there still, he told me he had my back and I wouldn't be charged because I was defending you." I grinned. Roman was an old cook at Palio's a restaurant I worked at in Michigan. About three months before I left for home he had become a cop.

"Then I remember you and just turned 20, Shane was 15, and Mandy his first girlfriend parted ways. He understood, they had been friends for so long but with the touring things weren't right and figured to separate on friendly terms. He came to you broken hearted like all the boys did. You held him close, telling him you'd always be there no matter what." I smiled softly looking down. "That right now it didn't work out but someday he'd meet a girl that would change his world, would make him love unconditionally and he wouldn't even remember his first heartbreak."

"And I went to mom that night, telling her I meant the perfect woman, and she'd been right in front of me for 15 years." I looked up to see Shane. "Then you started to date Derek and I was so broken, I lost who I was. Even after you and Derek broke up I couldn't find my way back. I had already started to change, for the worst. I ruined my relationship with AJ, then with Amelia. And I turned into the one person you hated." I didn't even feel Donna take my other hand.

"I never hated you Shane."

"You should of, those things I said were cruel. I hurt the one person I loved unconditionally." I smiled softly. "I lost my brothers for a year, I lost my family for a year… I lost you for a year."

"You never lost me." I said.

"That's a lie, you know it. You ran that night and never looked back." I sighed looking down. "I made you run because you loved me too." I looked up to him, Donna looked at me now.

"You had feelings for Shane?" I nodded. She turned to him. "Is that why you never settled down?" He nodded now.

"I didn't know how to love because the one person I loved wasn't there." I bit my lip.

"Is this why you and Nate got into a fist fight?" I sighed softly.

"Pretty much." Shane said.

"You boys." Donna whispered, holding my other hand blowing on my nails. "So explain to me, how all three of you are in love with Meghan and Nate got her?" My eyes widened.

"Easy, I stepped back, I knew Meghan would never love me. After all she came to me when she realized she liked Shane. And I knew they both loved her. So to make things less complicated I gave up." I bit my lip. "I'm happy I did, I wouldn't have Holly." I smiled.

"And Nate was single and I was still with Mitchie." Shane said.

"But didn't you ruin things with Bri to try and steal Meghan from Nate?" Donna asked.

"How do you know these things!?" Nate asked.

"Easy dear, I'm a mother." Nate rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Yes because I was an idiot to think Meghan would ever leave Nate for me." Shane said. I could see tears in his eyes. "Even though I'm head over heels for her, she's not for me." I went to speak but Shane stopped me. "Meghan I love you unconditionally, but it was wrong of me to try and break you and Nate up, I realize now I'm a fool, and even though I may never stop loving you, you aren't mine to have. I never let anyone in because I don't want to replace you in my heart. You to me are the perfect woman the one woman I've always wanted, but I've got to grow up and open my heart finally and I want to do that with Bri. I want to be with her." I smiled. "I want to finally open up myself to her but I'm scared I've lost her."

"You haven't lost her yet. Like I said you've got to work hard." He smiled weakly.

"I don't know how to win her back Meghan."

"Do what you do best." He looked at me with confusion. "Write a song for her doofus!" He laughed. "I'll help you." He smiled now.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"So how did the press conference go?" All of the boys' eye's hardened. "That bad?" Jason just handed me a camcorder.

"Holly videotaped it for you." I sighed pressing play. It was a side view of Nate sitting at a table you could see flashing going on. Suddenly he started to speak.

"Hello I'm Nate Grey I came here to discuss a certain video that's been floating around the internet. First and foremost I would like to explain why my fiancé Meghan is not here with me today. She's been very ill with the pregnancy because of high stress factors. Secondly, the video is real, that is Meghan and I in there, we could lie because our faces aren't very clear, but what would be the point. Thirdly that video was taken without either of our permission, which leads to why Meghan isn't here today. During our overseas tour Meghan acquired a stalker, the person who recoded that video is in fact her stalker, who had followed us to my uncle's camp while we were trying to have a weekend away. Charges are already in place for invasion of privacy as well as a restraining order. With the stress of the stalker Meghan has fallen seriously ill and her doctor does not want her in any stressful situations in fear of losing our baby. Originally I had stated that there would be no questions since Meghan would be here, but seeing as she not my manager says it would be fine for me to answer some. So the floor is now open." Hands began to raise. Peter pointed to one.

"Hello, Laura from MTV, first of all best wishes to your fiancé."

"Thank you." Nate said.

"Secondly, how do you know this video was in fact taken by this stalker of hers?" Nate cleared his throat.

"He has been sending e-mails to her Facebook, he pretty much asked her how she liked his video." Peter pointed to another person.

"Melanie, from Fuse. I'm sorry to hear Meghan's difficulties during this pregnancy and hope for a speedy recovery."

"Thank you" Nate said once more.

"Could you enlighten us about this stalker?"

"I fear even though it affects myself, it is not my place to talk of him." Peter pointed to another person.

"Harris LA Weekly, I wish Ms. Wilson a safe pregnancy."

"Thank you." Nate said again.

"Are you fearful you will lose any fans because of this video?" Nate leaned forward.

"We've got very dedicated fans, who know in fact that Meghan and I have had sex, how else would be in this position of Meghan being pregnant?" You could hear a couple of chuckles. "I do not pride myself on what happened, certainly we could have done what we did in a more secluded area but we were supposed to be the only ones there. We couldn't have known this would happen and certainly don't condone this activity especially towards our younger fans. As adults we try to be the best role models we can be, but we also make mistakes." I looked to him now slightly hurt as I held the camcorder. He bit his lip.

"So what you're saying is you made a mistake?" Harris asked.

"To do it in such an open place was a mistake, not the action itself. Making love is a wondrous thing that two people in love should do, but in the seclusion of their bedroom." I sighed softly. Peter pointed to another person.

"Jennifer, LA SunTimes newspaper, are you worried about the example you come off of towards your fans that you've gone back on your vow to stay pure till marriage?"

"When I made that vow I was six, and I made that vow with my brothers and Meghan. We grow up, as adults there are urges and sometimes they take over. I do not regret what has happened, because it has happened with someone I truly love. As for being an example towards my fans, I just hope they understand that I as an adult had made a decision to share something truly special with someone I love, it may have happened out of order but I wouldn't change what has happened. I just hope they can accept as a human I'm not perfect, but I do not regret anything that has happened, and that I love Meghan dearly." I smiled softly. Peter pointed to another person.

"Alexis from PopInfomer, there is speculation that this whole video was a stunt to get more publicity for the band, and that Ms. Wilson is using it to become famous." My eyes widened, suddenly Nate stood with such force his chair flew to the ground. Flashes started to go off fast as Nate threw his microphone to the ground and stormed out of the room. The video went black, I looked up to Nate who was staring at the ground.

"Nathanial Jerry Grey!" Donna said sternly.

"I'm sorry it just made me very angry!" He bit his lip.

"That is still no way to act!" She scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered. Suddenly the timer went off, she grabbed it and walked out of the room giving Nate a very disappointed look.

"I can't believe they asked that." I whispered.

"What do you expect from PopInformer!" I sighed setting the camcorder down looking at Nate.

"You three know I don't want to be famous right?" Jason came forward gently stroking my cheek.

"We know sweetie, you would never use us in any manor to become famous." I smiled softly. Nate came forward, I smiled to him, he lifted me up pulling me close.

"I love your nails." I grinned at that. "Red is too sexy." I bit my lip.

"I did it for that purpose." I said. He pulled me to kiss him, I gasped softly as his tongue ran along my bottom lip. I quickly pulled away at that. "Baby." I whined.

"Okay okay!" He pulled away sighing. "I hate this, I want you so bad." I laughed. "It's not funny, it's torture." Jason patted Nate's back.

"Just a few days buddy, you've gone longer than that." Nate groaned.

"It's literally painful."

"Just wait till after the baby is born." He eyed me now.

"Why?" he looked worried.

"We've got to wait about six weeks for me to completely heal." Nate stumbled back at that.

"I think you broke him Meghan." Shane said, as he waved his hand in front of Nate's face. Nate just kept repeating six weeks over and over again. "Yep he's broken, we're going to have to take him back." I smacked Shane's hand.

"Stop that." I gently rubbed Nate's arms. "Baby, it'll be okay. You'll be too busy with Serenity to even want sex."

"That's a lie." Donna said as she came into the bathroom. "A week tops and he'll be all over you, was the same for Peter." All three boys groaned in disgust, screaming 'Mom' at the same time.

"I think you've scarred them." I whispered.

"Oh they are just over-reacting. Grow up you three how do you think you got here?" They groaned again Shane was covering his ears. I just giggled covering my mouth with my hand. "I came up here to tell you the brownies Meghan and I made are done, but if you are going to act like babies you aren't getting any!" They shut up instantly, all of a sudden they ran for the door. (Picture the episode of Hannah Montana.) Shane jumped over Jason pushing Nate out of the way as they fell out of the door running down the stairs. "Boys." Donna mumbled, I just laughed. We followed them.

"Save some for me or you all are dead!" I yelled, when we got to the kitchen half of the pan was gone. "Really!?" I whined, lifting it up. They gave me their best innocent looks and I growled.

"You three are pigs." Donna said.

"We can't help it your brownies are delicious mom." Shane said.

"Next time I'm putting ghost peppers in it." Jason looked confused. "It's one of the hottest pepper in the world you have to wear gloves just to handle them." I said his eyes widened in fear. I pouted cutting off a small portion.

"Take more than that sweetie." Donna said kissing my forehead.

"What about Peter and Freddie?"

"I'll just make another batch." I smiled softly as she walked out of the kitchen. Yanking the pan away from Shane, he went to protest but I glared.

"I'm eating for two." I hissed. He grumbled. I cut off a bigger piece and went to take a bite when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist I gasp softly nearly dropping the brownie.

"Need help with that." He whispered in my ear. I whimpered softly my knees getting weak, he took the brownie, breaking off a bit. "Open up." I bit my lip staring into his eyes, slowly opening my mouth. He licked his lips as he slid the brownie into my mouth. His eyes never leaving mine, I began to chew it, staring deep into his eyes. Instantly he had me pressed against the counter lips on mine.

"Okay Romeo!" Jason said pulling him away from me, I whined reaching for Nate. "First off gross we eat here. Secondly remember what the doctor said." I sighed softly as Nate's eyes held mine. "I think separate rooms for you two for the time being." I saw Holly now, smirking at us.

"I'll behave!" Nate said.

"Likely." Holly mumbled

"Nope, not buying it, you two would do it anywhere if you could." I grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if my bed at our house has become a victim of your intense hormones."

"Oh it has, and Shane's." I heard a thud and gagging noises.

"YOU HAD SEX IN MY BED!?" I peered past Jason to see Shane staring at me and I nodded.

"All over it Shane." I said walking to him, kneeling down in front of him, doing my best seductive tone. "My naked body was all over your sheets." He turned beat red now.

"You are going to give the boy a heart attack!" Jason yelled.

"Or a boner." Nate said. I peered down to Shane's pants.

"We have lift off!" I said, before standing.

"You're a cruel woman." I heard Holly say as she sat at the counter eating a brownie. "A woman after my own heart." I smirked, high-fiving her. Shane scrambled up covering his groin.

"That was mean Meghan." He said. I smiled.

"You enjoyed it." He blushed more.

"Where else in their house have you had sex besides Nate's bed?" Holly asked curiously.

"I don't want to know this!?" Shane said. I tapped my chin thinking.

"All of the showers." Shane groaned, I started to count on my fingers. "Jason's bed, Shane's bed, Shane's closet." I think he started to cry now. "Shane's floor."

"Why is my room the main area for your sexcapades!?" He yelled.

"Because it was the closest to the studio." I said. "Now let me finish!" I groaned. "You made lose track, oh! The game room on that pinball machine, on the pool table." Shane gasped.

"So those were nail marks on the felt!" He pointed at Jason. "She clawed it all up!" I grinned.

"Oh and on the Pac-man machine." I pointed to Nate. "That was a good one." He grinned back. "The counter in the kitchen." Shane gagged at that.

"We eat there." I shrugged.

"The soundboard in the studio." Jason gasped.

"You violated the studio!" I pouted slightly.

"I was pregnant and hormonal." I whimpered. He just rolled his eyes motioning for me to continue.

"In Shane's car." His jaw dropped.

"When!?"

"You remember when Nate said not to take his car and you did anyways, we wanted to get you back so we had sex in your car, we were just waiting for a really good time to rub it in your face." Nate laughed.

"Poned." Jason said. I grinned, bumping fists with him.

"Oh! You remember when Shane got that really nice mahogany desk, and took it back because he found scratches on it the same day?" I pointed to me.

"What! You scratched it up!?" I nodded. "You had sex on my desk?" I nodded again. "You two are not allowed in the house ever again." I grinned. "I feel like only my stuff is getting violated here."

"Oh sweetie it's true." I said he glared at me.

"Anywhere else?" Holly inquired.

"Not that I can think of." Nate whispered in my ear, I began to giggle.

"What!" Shane asked.

"Oh no that's just for us." I said intertwining my fingers with Nate's.

"Oh God I feel like this is bad." I nodded some.

"You should tell him." I pouted to Nate. "He should know."

"But it's just so cruel." I said.

"Maybe if Shane wasn't being an ass that day it wouldn't have happened." Nate said back.

"I officially don't want to know!" I smirked.

"You remember how happy he was when he came home from that Stone's concert, with that signed t-shirt." I smirked.

"You had sex on my Stone's t-shirt." I shook my head.

"In it." I ran from the room, quickly.

"MEGHAN!" Shane ran after me, of course being pregnant he caught me at the top of the stairs. I was pressed against the wall laughing. "You are one evil woman."

"That's why you love me." I said, poking him in the chest.

"I officially take my love back." I pouted.

"Not fair, you can't take it back." He nodded. "Shane!" I whined.

"Fine I can't but I'm not happy. Who was wearing it anyways?" I smiled

"Me." I gasped softly feeling him tighten his grip around my waist. "Shane." I said, I looking into his eyes, his eyes were hardened as he stared down at me. "Shane… Don't." I warned. He began to lean in, I suddenly felt him harden in his pants, I instantly pushed him away. "Shane." I hissed out, he instantly realized what he almost did and turned away.

"I'm sorry it's harder to resist you than I thought." He walked to the opposite wall leaning against it.

"If you want Bri back you're going to have to try harder!" He looked at me, tears in his eyes. "Do you really want to have sex with the woman carrying your niece?" He shook his head.

"I want to make love to her." I turned my face from him. "Meghan I'm sorry." I shook my head walking away. "Don't tell Nate, there's already so much bad blood between us I don't want to make things worse." I stopped at the top of the stairs turning to him.

"You're asking me to keep a secret from my fiancé?" Anger was in my voice, he flinched and nodded.

"Not going to happen Shane!" he grabbed my wrist pleading with his eyes, tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Meghan I can't lose him, he's my brother!" I sighed.

"Shane… Please don't ask me to do this." He bit his lip sighing.

"You're right I shouldn't be asking you to do this. It's just in five days we tour, I don't want this to affect that." I groaned.

"You know keeping a secret like this is going to cause me stress, do you want me to stress Shane?" He bit his lip.

"You're guilt tripping me." I nodded. "Damnit no!" He sighed, biting his lip harder.

"Just go to your room, lock the door." He nodded, I waited for him to shut his door before heading back to the kitchen. "Nate we need to talk." I spotted Holly and Jason still there. "Alone." I held my hand out, he quickly took it, I pulled him to the opposite side of the house to the Game Room.

"Meghan… What's going on?"

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, Shane just tried to kiss me." Nate's face hardened, he went for the door, I grabbed his wrist to pull him back but he pushed me back slightly. I let out a small scream, catching myself on the pool table "You just pushed me!" He stopped in his tracks, back tensed now as he turned to me regret in his eyes. "You just fucking pushed your pregnant fiancé!"

"Meghan! I didn't mean too, I swear. I was just angry and wanted to go beat his ass." I sighed softly.

"Nate don't be so mad at him." His eyes hardened.

"Are you defending his actions?"

"No.. I.."

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"No.. Nate.." I whispered.

"Then what, what should stop me from going up there and punching him?"

"He's in love with me Nate! Sometimes when you love someone you act stupid, nothing happened."

"It almost happened!"

"But it didn't!" I pointed out. "It didn't happen, I stopped him."

"So you're saying if you hadn't have stopped him he would have continued? He had all the intentions to kiss you?" I bit my lip my eyes must have changed giving it away. "More? He would have gone further wouldn't he? Did he admit to want you sexually?" I looked away. "Meghan!"

"YES!" I yelped as Nate punched the wall. "Nate, baby, calm down please for me." He shook his hand slightly holding it to him. "He's really confused right now, just give him a chance to work things out. He really wants to make it work with Bri." He laughed.

"This is rich, you're defending him." I bit my lip. "You want him."

"Nate!" I gasped.

"Admit it Meghan, you are attracted to him."

"Yes I am! But I don't want him! I want you."

"Tell me Meghan do you fantasize about him?" My eyes widened. "Do you wish you were carrying his baby?" I slapped him hard, I heard a crack come from my wrist, I let out a small scream, his eyes were wide now.

"Fuck you Nate." I walked past him, cradling my wrist. I ran up the back stairs towards Shane's room. I quickly knocked on his door. "Shane…" My voice broke, I heard the door unlock I pushed it open and shut it behind me locking it.

"Is he that mad?" I cradled my hand and began to sob. "Did he hurt you!?" Shane took my hand I winced.

"No… I slapped him." I whispered. He bent my wrist slightly and I screamed out.

"You broke your wrist! You slapped him so hard you broke your fucking wrist!" I sobbed softly. "Come on we need to get you to a hospital." He wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out the door, he helped me down the stairs. "JASON! Get the car!" Jason ran towards us.

"What's going on!?"

"Meghan broke her wrist." I groaned softly.

"How did she managed that?" Holly asked.

"By hitting me." Nate came from the game room his face was swollen and already bruising. He was glaring at Shane and I. I felt my knees get weak, Jason rushed forward picking me up.

"Babe pull the car around front." Jason said. Holly nodded grabbing his keys and walked off to the garage. "What the hell happened!?" He eyed me.

"I slapped Nate." I pouted.

"You slapped him so hard you broke your wrist?" I nodded biting my lip. "Why?"

"Shane tried to kiss me, and admitted to wanting to have sex with me." Jason glared at Shane. "But he knows it was wrong because I was with Nate, he just realized a little too late." I pointed out. "So after pleading with me to not tell Nate, scared he was going to lose Nate as a brother. I told him I couldn't keep a secret like that, especially with the stress it would cause. He understood, so I told Nate. And when I tried to defend Shane explaining he's still confused, that he really wanted to make things work with Bri. And he started to verbally attack me. Claiming that I wanted Shane, I denied it of course. But he asked if I found him attractive. I said yes but that I didn't want Shane, I wanted him. He asked me if I fantasied about Shane and if I wish I was carrying Shane's baby and not his. And I lost it and smacked him as hard as I could." I sniffled. "And I broke my wrist." I sniffled more tears falling down my cheeks.

"You both are idiots." Jason said glaring at Nate and Shane. Nate just kept glaring at me.

"You forgetting she hit me?" Nate growled out.

"You deserved it!" Jason said. "To ever think she regretted carrying your child was a horribly accusation to make Nate!" Nate's eyes softened some. "And you, you're just plain stupid to even open your mouth telling Meghan you wanted to have sex with her!" He glared at Shane next. "I'm putting my foot down, Meghan is not touring with us, because you two can't keep your shit together." He looked down to me. "Are you okay with that?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes…" Holly came through the door.

"Car's out front."

"Good, I'm going to bunk with Shane and you can have my room tonight with Holly." I smiled softly.

"I'd like that." Jason carried me to the door, Shane and Nate went to follow.

"Stay here." Jason glared at them. "And tell mom where we went, and why!" He slammed the door after that.

* * *

That night I came home with a cast around my wrist, everyone was extremely worried asking a billion questions. Jason quickly shut them up.

"She has a fracture, it'll be healed in about three weeks, we ate on the way here so she'd really just like to go to bed."

"She can have my room. I'm going back to the house. That way you don't have to give up yours." Shane said.

"No she can have mine, I told mom already I was going back to the house." Nate glared at Shane. They both began to bicker.

"You know what you both leave and she can have whatever room she wants!" Jason yelled. That instantly shut them both up. "Obviously you need some sibling time to figure this shit out." Jason then looked to me. "Which room do you want?"

"Shane's, Nate's will just make me think too much of him." I whispered. Jason nodded carrying me up the stairs. I buried my face in his chest closing my eyes. He opened the room and I groaned it was a mess, his clothes all over the place. He set me on the bed.

"I'll go get your things from Nate's room." I nodded some, kicking my shoes off. I looked up as Jason brought my suitcase in, I smiled softly. "Can you get changed?" I looked at my wrist it hurt something horrible to move I sighed softly. "Stand." I blushed standing up, he unbuttoned my jeans, tugging them down, I kicked them away, he held out a pair of pajama shorts I used him as support as I stepped into them. After he pulled them up he removed my shirt, turning me around he unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the ground, my back still to him he tugged on my matching tank top. I slowly climbed into bed, he tucked me in and I smiled softly. He kissed my forehead. "Get some rest." I nodded, closing my eyes. I fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

I awoke to someone in the bed, I groaned softly turning. I let out a small scream, my eyes meeting Shane's. "Damnit Shane I thought you were going back to your house."

"I did, but Nate and I got into a fight." I sighed softly.

"So why are you here? Couldn't you go to a guest room?" He shrugged.

"You're here." I groaned softly. I moved to get up, with my dominate hand now useless it was rather hard. "Need help?" I growled.

"Yes." I hissed out. He pushed me to sit up, I sighed softly. I made my way through his hazardous bedroom to his bathroom. Once there I went to remove my pants, only to remember I couldn't move my hand. "Damnit!" Shane appeared into the doorway.

"You okay?" I shook my head pouting.

"Could you get Jason?" He eyed me. "I need help to get my shorts down." I mumbled.

"I could do it…" I glared at him. "It's four in the morning Meghan." I groaned.

"I'll do it myself." I shut the door, using my left hand to remove my shorts, it took way to long for my pregnant bladder. Once done, I struggled to get my shorts back up, stomping from the bathroom. "Stupid Nate." I mumbled, climbing back into bed. "Stupid wrist." I mumbled some more. "Stupid you." I glared at Shane.

"I'm sorry, I told you not to tell him." I sighed. "Where does this leave you and Nate?" He asked. I laughed.

"I have no clue, all I know is I don't want to see him or talk to him." I eyed Shane. "Why what did he say?"

"Same thing." I sighed again falling back on the pillow. I grabbed my phone, texting Nate. I bit my lip.

Meghan to Nate:

'What's going on between us?'

I stared at my phone. "What are you doing?" I looked to Shane.

"Texting Nate." He eyed me. "I need to know Shane." My phone vibrated.

Nate to Meghan:

'You really want to do this now? It's 4am!"

Meghan to Nate:

'I can't sleep just tell me Nate what do you want!'

Suddenly he called me. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey. How's your wrist?" I bit my lip.

"It aches something fierce. How's your face?"

"Freaking hurts." I grinned at that.

"So where are we Nate?"

"Where do you want to be?" I sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Same." He whispered. Shane coughed I glared at him. "Is Shane with you?"

"Yeah I woke up to him invading my space and he won't leave. Said something about you two fighting." Nate sighed. "Nate I don't want to break up, we tried that before and it just hurt us both."

"I know I don't what that either." I smiled. "But I am still really pissed off."

"At who?"

"You, Shane… This whole situation." I sighed softly.

"Well where does that leave us? Am I still your fiancé?"

"Of course!" I smiled. "Maybe we just need to take a break." My eyes widened at that.

"How can we take a break and not be breaking up?" I said.

"It's just being on a break with the intention to get back together at a later time." I rolled my eyes. "A break up is a definite break, we aren't doing that."

"I don't want to do that Nate, I want to be with you." I whispered, tears were in my eyes now.

"Meghan…" He whispered. I began to cry. "Don't cry."

"Nate don't do this." I whispered.

"It's the right thing to do."

"No it's not Nate! I thought we were over this when you purposed to me!"

"Me too." I cried harder now.

"Go to hell Nate!" I hung up the phone.

"Did he break up with you?" I looked to Shane.

"He wants to take a break." I whispered. Shane pulled me close I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. "I don't want this!"

"I know."

"We were doing so well." I clung to him.

"I know." He gently stroked my hair.

"Then you fucked it all up." I sighed.

"I know."

"Stop saying that!"

"What do you want me to say?" I sighed.

"I want this to be fixed." He held me tighter, kissing my forehead.

"It will be soon." He whispered. I sighed, soon wasn't soon enough.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 17

* * *

Almost two months the boys had been gone, exactly one month and three weeks, how do I know? I was officially eight months pregnant today. Where were Nate and I? Still on a damn break. Where was I? Sitting at a café with Bri and Zac, watching them suck face. How was I feeling? As big as a blimp, depressed, pissed. Bri and Zac were still just friends with benefits who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Her and Shane were talking now, working on things between them, officially friends again. But he wasn't giving up, he's officially opened himself to her, telling her all of his insecurities about what had happened between them and why. Was he still in love with me? Yes. Was Nate still in love with me? Who the fuck knows, he certainly wasn't telling me because we weren't talking. And in three days they were coming home, was I excited. Fuck no. I sighed softly, I stood up walking towards the door.

"Meg!" I turned to see Zac. "Don't leave without Rob." I rolled my eyes. Rob stayed behind like we talked because the Lewis situation was getting worse. Whatever, I officially didn't care.

"I'm just going outside for some air and away from the face sucking." I walked outside with that, I lied. I wanted to take a walk alone. I sighed pulling my phone from my purse, as I walked down the sidewalk. I bit my lip checking my texts. I got one from Shane saying he couldn't wait to see me. I got one from Jason saying him and Holly were excited to finally almost be home. I sighed nothing from Nate. I wasn't watching where I was going as I glared at my phone and ran into someone.

"Didn't you learn it's not safe to walk alone Meghan." My eyes shot up, coming face to face with a middle aged man, he had greying brown hair with a receding hairline, his green eyes were covered by a pair of glasses.

"Lewis." I stepped back but I felt his hands gripping my arms.

"Hello." He said with a toothy grin.

"You are violating your restraining order." He laughed.

"You think I care?" He pulled me close to him. "You never message me Meghan."

"Because you're a lunatic." I stated. His eyes hardened now. "Now let me go or I'll scream." He laughed I felt something hard on my abdomen causing me to look down, my eyes widened as I saw a gun.

"I wouldn't do that." He hissed out. Pulling me towards a parking garage.

"Don't do this!" I said.

"Too late." I let out a small yelp as he went to pull me through the door, I lost my purse as I grabbed onto the doorframe, I heard my name being yelled out, my eyes connected with Brigit's. She caught sight of me, she began to run for me, and when she caught sight of Lewis she halted. "Don't come closer or I'll shoot her." He said.

"Meghan…" Tears were in my eyes.

"Bri…" I whispered.

"Touching." Lewis said, before pulling me through the door and slamming the door. I stumbled back, but he caught me dragging me through the parking garage, he stopped in front of an ugly green Escalade, I hated those trucks. Pushing me into the passenger seat. I didn't even try to run, I wouldn't get far I was fucking pregnant. He climbed into driver's seat and took off.

"So what were you just following me around all this time waiting for your chance to grab me?" I said, playing around on my phone. He yanked the phone from me throwing it into the back seat. "Hey! I was in the middle of a game."

"Sure you were. Don't dare call your little boyfriend." I laughed. "What's so damn funny?"

"He's not my boyfriend we broke up." He grinned at that. "So answer my question."

"Yes, pretty much." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you not have a life?"

"I'm rich I don't need a life."

"Obviously you opt to stalk girls nearly half your age." He growled at that.

"Aren't you even scared?" I shrugged.

"Should I be?"

"Yes." He hissed out.

"Is my lack of fear turning you off? Does that get you going? Trouble in the pants there without scaring women." His hand connected with my cheek. I let out a small scream.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" I held my hand to my cheek tears in my eyes. "I believe you are which makes you incredibly stupid." We pulled off the freeway towards a dirt road, definitely not towards the same community he use to share with my mom since my mom got a house near the Grey's. This was turning out bad. "Now you're looking worried, thought was stupid enough to take you to my actual house?" I bit my lip.

"Hoping." I leaned into my seat.

"Well you better prepare yourself it's going to be a long drive." He turned up a road, I knew where we were going, into the mountains. I groaned.

"I hope you're prepared to make a lot of pit stops." He eyed me. "I'm eight months pregnant, I pee almost everyone 30 minutes now." He handed me a water bottle. I laughed. "Not going to happen I rather pee myself all over you nice expensive truck." He growled at that.

"You better make them quick and don't expect rest stops." I laughed.

"What a romantic." He was glaring at me. "You are totally different from the messages you sent me."

"So you did read them?" I shrugged.

"I needed evidence for the police." His eyes hardened.

"Are you always this…" He was trying to form words to describe me now.

"Bitchy? Talkative? Boisterous?"

"Annoying." I grinned.

"Yes, always." He just kept staring at the road. I groaned. "I've got to pee!" I whined.

"We just got on the damn road." He growled.

"Yeah well I just drank something 30 minutes ago, and I've got a baby pressing on my bladder 24/7 so unless you want me to urinate in your ugly ass truck you better pull over." He growled.

"You are so charming." I smirked.

"I know." He pulled over to the side of the road. I went to open the door but it was locked, I watched him climb out of his side and unlocked my side with a remote once to my side. I slide out of my seat slowly, stumbling to the ground. "Thanks for the help." I walked towards a bush, he was right on my feet. "You are not watching me pee." I pointed to him.

"I've got to make sure you aren't running." I laughed.

"Where the fuck would I go, I can't run because I'm pregnant, and we are in the middle of nowhere!" He glared at me, I growled. "Could you at least turn around?" He crossed his arms turning his back to me, letting me to my business. When finished, I walked to him. "Such a gentleman letting an eight month pregnant lady pop a squat in the grass. You know how difficult that is!?" He just grabbed my arm pulling me to the truck. I yelped as pushed me into my seat. He got into his and seat and drove off.

* * *

We ended up stopping about seven times in the three hour trip to a log cabin. He pulled me from my seat pushing me towards the cabin, unlocking the door she threw me inside. "I'm pregnant you ass!" He shut the door locking it back up. I sighed softly looking around the place, there was a dingy couch, and a very uncomfortable looking bed, a small kitchen, there was a door next to the kitchen probably the bathroom. Yay finally some indoor plumbing. I stood up walking to the couch, sitting down instantly feeling a spring against my ass. I sighed softly. I don't know why I wasn't scared, I was stuck in a log cabin three hours away from anyone I knew, but I just didn't care. I closed my eyes leaning back into the couch. Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh, I looked up to see Lewis, his hand traveled up my thigh under my skirt. My eyes widened some, he pulled me up leading me towards the bed. Now I was scared.

"Stop please!" I said. He just kept pushing towards the bed, I whimpered softly as I felt the back of my legs hit the bed causing me to fall onto it. "Lewis please don't…" Tears began to well up in my eyes, as he climbed on top of me. He lips met mine forcefully, as he pushed me to lay down. I tried to scream but his lips never left mine, he forcefully bit down on my bottom lip causing me to scream out which gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Suddenly I felt the bile rise in my mouth I quickly pushed him away finding myself emptying the contents of my stomach all over his shoes. He stood up quickly screaming.

"You bitch!" I breathed heavily holding my chest.

"I'm sorry I'm fucking pregnant!" He pushed away from me walking to the kitchen to grab a towel, he began to clean off his shoes.

"Make yourself useful and clean off the damn floor!" I growled glaring at him.

"Oh yes Master." I hissed out. He stormed to me smacking me hard across the face. I screamed out holding my cheek.

"I will not take your smart ass comments." I glared at him. He grabbed me by the arm, throwing me to the ground with the towel. "Clean it up!" I growled and began to clean up my vomit, once done I steadied myself on the bed pushing myself up. I heard a clicking noise and saw him turning on a radio, finding a station that came through.

"It's been almost four hours since Nate Grey's fiancé was seen being dragged away by gunpoint, we have confirmed in deed the person who has kidnapped her is Lewis Rent from LA. It's been said he has been stalking her for about five months." I looked to him, he turned it up slightly. "We have Nate on the phone right now. Nate, how are you handling the situation?"

"How am I handling it!? My fiancé has been kidnapped and we have no clue where she is! How do you think I'm handling it?" I bit my lip.

"Your 'fiancé' is an ass." I glared at Lewis.

"Are there any preparations by police in finding Meghan?" The newscaster asked.

"We have been on the phone with the police for a while now. They've got leads, we are looking for a green Escalade heading toward the mountains." Lewis growled at that.

"Have you canceled your last two concerts?"

"Yes I'm sure our fans will understand, but Meghan comes first she is our life, without her I don't think Jason, Shane, or myself would ever be able to function again." I bit back a smile.

"Best of luck to you, I hope you find Meghan safe and sound."

"She better be safe or I'll kill him." My eyes widened. Lewis just chuckled at that. "You hear that Lewis, if one hair on her body is harmed you are dead!" I heard scuffling.

"I'm so sorry about that, Nate's just a bit upset." I smiled at Jason.

"I stand by what Nate said, if she's harmed you are dead!" I heard Shane in the background. Suddenly the feed was cut off and all we could hear is static.

"Charming boys those three are." I rolled my eyes. He stalked towards me, slowly. "How about we finish what we started."

"If you mean you trying to rape me I think not." His eyes hardened, his hand reached out to stroke my sore cheek.

"My love I'm certain you will enjoy yourself." I smacked his hand away.

"I want nothing of you touching me." I hissed out.

"You are feisty." He pinned me to the bed in a very uncomfortable position.

"Oh god I feel sick again." He quickly let me up and I rushed towards the bathroom. After about an hour of hugging the toilet, I fell back against the wall breathing heavily. I didn't realize how tired I was till I passed out in that sitting position. I awoke in the bed, I went to move only to find myself tied to it. I groaned, I felt cold, looking down I only saw a thin blanket covering me, and only that. My eyes widened in sudden realization, I was completely naked. I looked around, the sun was shining in through the kitchen window, brighter than it had been earlier, I looked for a clock, spotting one on the wall, it said it was 3pm, but 3pm had already past. I then realized I'd been sleeping for over 16 hours. I heard someone walking up the porch. I pretended to fall asleep as I heard the door unlock, some shuffling later, I felt him work on the rope that held me to the bed.

"Meghan, you need to wake up you've been asleep for 16 hours." He shook me, I did my best groan." Meghan my love." I wanted to gag at that, I slowly opened my eyes. "You need to eat, I got you some food." I sighed softly sitting up, completely forgetting I was naked. I quickly grabbed the blanket and held it around me tightly.

"You had no right to take my clothes off!" I glared at him.

"They were covered in vomit." He glared at me. He threw me a bag, I peered inside there were some cheap gas station type clothes in it. I rolled my eyes walking to the bathroom to change. It was some souvenir t-shirt and matching sweatpants. I sighed coming from the bathroom to find cheap gas station food on the table. "I didn't know what you liked." I grabbed a bag of chips mumbling a thank you. Ha thanking my kidnapper before sitting on the couch to munch on them. I sighed softly I turned on the radio instantly hearing Nate's voice.

"It's been 20 hours, if you have any word on my fiancé Meghan Amelia Wilson please contact the police!" I bit my lip slightly he sounded so lost.

"Thank you Mr. Grey, are you now back in the state?"

"Yes my brother's and I flew back the moment we got the call that Meghan was kidnapped." I sighed. "We'd do anything to get her back." He sounded like he was crying, I gently stroked the radio.

"Baby.." I whispered. Lewis grabbed the radio turning it off. I sighed finishing off the bag of chips before leaning against the couch, closing my eyes.

"What you see in that boy I never will understand." He put the radio in the kitchen. "You need a real man that can take care of you." I laughed at that.

"A real man doesn't need to kidnap to get his women." That got me another slap. I gasped softly.

"Why must you make me hit you?" He gently stroked my stinging cheek. I bit my lip. "Why can't you just accept that you're mine now?"

"I'll never be yours." He gripped my chin pulling me up.

"They'll never find you." I Heard a familiar noise, it was the alert I used when I'd get a message. He had my phone in here, then I realized something, they could track my phone. I licked my lips staring at Lewis as he squeezed my chin.

"I'm sorry." He released my chin pushing me to sit again. I began to shiver slightly, a ploy to maybe get him to go outside.

"Cold?" I nodded. He wrapped the blanket around me. "I'll go get some firewood, get comfortable on the bed and warm up." I nodded making my way to the bed. I watched him leave, once the door closed I rushed to the tabled looking through the bag, I found my phone quickly text Brigit since she was my first contact.

Meghan to Brigit

"Have my phone track it! Don't msg bk!"

I heard him walking I quickly hit send and locked my phone before throwing it back in the bag covering it up. I raced back to the bed just as the door opened. I was sweating, it was a short sprint but with the factor of stress I was freaking out. I was also breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head holding the blanket tighter around me, he felt my forehead.

"I think I'm sick." I whispered.

"Just relax, I'll start a fire." I laid on the bed, closing my eye. About five hours later I was still playing up the sick card, as Lewis kept the fire going, I was in and out of sleep because of pure boredom. I suddenly heard the radio being clicked on.

"This just in, Police have been scoring the woods up in the mountain area, a new lead has led them there. Apparently Rent was spotted at a gas station." I sat up quickly to that.

"Damnit!" He threw the radio across the room. I yelped as it hit the wall and shattered. He began to pace the room, his hands gripping his head. He locked the cabin door quickly, checking the back entrance, before sitting on the couch. "Think Lewis think!" He stood up grabbing me by the arm.

"What are you doing?"

"We're getting out of here." I went to the door.

"There is only one road that leads up here, you know they have it blocked off." He gripped me tighter, opening the door, suddenly flashes went off, I heard a helicopter above. He pushed me back inside the cabin. I yelped falling to the floor.

"Lewis Rent we have you surrounded, come out with your hands up." He growled looking to me.

"What did you do!?"

"Did you expect me to play good little victim!? While we play house in this dingy cabin? No I wasn't going to let you rape me or whatever you wanted to do to me!" He smacked me harder than ever across the face. I screamed out tears flooding my eyes as I held my swollen check. I tasted metallic, I spit blood from my mouth glaring at him.

"What did you do!?"

"I texted my friend to track my phone, was your stupid fault, you brought my damn cell phone in the room. Claiming to be a genius, you certainly aren't!" I spit blood on his shoes. He forced me to stand by my chin causing me to yell out. He pushed me to a wall. He tore my shirt from my body. "You going to rape me with the police just outside!? Are you insane?"

"Do you ever shut up?" I grinned

"Never." I whispered.

"Here's a secret." He whispered in my ear. "I've already claimed that." He grabbed my groin. "While you were sleeping." My eyes widened now. I felt my knees get weak I began to fall, and he just let me fall to the ground. I began to sob, my eyes widened suddenly I felt a wetness between my legs, I gripped the wall. "Did you just wet yourself?" He glared at the floor.

"Are you five! My water fucking broke!" I screamed. His eyes widened now.

"No.. No no no!" I sobbed some.

"Yes!" I glared, forced me up by my arm, pulling the gun from the back of his pants, holding it to my hand. He pushed me in front of him, going towards the door.

"Open the door a crack and tell them it's you and I have a gun to your head and not to shoot." I turned to him slightly

"I'm topless" He held the gun harder to my head, I bit my lip and did as he said. I heard guns clicking.

"It's Meghan Wilson!" I called out. I heard Nate instantly.

"Meghan!"

"Nate!" I bit my lip and let out a scream as Lewis pressed the gun harder to my head. "L..Lewis Has a gun to my head, please don't shoot." He forced the door open then, I saw Jason, Nate, and Shane standing by a squad car.

"You better figure a way for me to get out of here because your precious Meghan has gone into Labor!" My knees were weak.

"Sir put the gun down and we can figure this out! If what you say is true we need to get Meghan to a hospital!"

"No I will not listen to your negotiations, I want a way out of here, once I've got a safe getaway you can have this annoying bitch." He dug the gun into my head causing me to scream out. The boys moved forward in instinct, Lewis pointed the gun towards them. "Don't fucking move!" They backed up.

"Stay back!" I whimpered.

"Meghan!" Nate called I smiled weakly but it was short lived as Lewis pulled me back into the cabin slamming the door shut. He threw the blanket to me to cover up.

"You couldn't have done that earlier when you dragged me outside?" I gritted my teeth, wrapping it around myself.

"The whole worlds seen it anyways." I glared at him now.

"Thanks for that!" I let out a small scream gripping the blanket.

"What?"

"A contraction." He looked at me confused. "My bodies way of helping me push my baby out! Are you truly an idiot?" He pointed the gun at me. "You shoot me you'll go to jail for double homicide!" I glared at him. He growled and turned away. "Can I have my phone so I can play a game or something to keep my mind off the pain?" He growled throwing my phone at me. I caught it and instantly called Nate, as well as starting my recording app I got just after Lewis started to stalk me.

"I'll be going to jail anyways, if I can't get out of here." I laughed at that. "What's so damn funny?"

"You should have thought of that before you kidnapped me and raped me!"

"They'll never prove I raped you, I was wearing a condom and you were sleeping you have no recollection of the incident." I held the blanket tighter over me.

"Aren't you a gentleman." I hissed out, he kneeled in front of me.

"This can all be over if you just come with me Meghan." I reeled back from him. "Meghan I love you."

"So that's why you hit me, you raped me, and you are keeping me here while I'm in labor?" I let out another small groan gripping the sheet.

"Another contraction?" I nodded.

"Not as bad as the first one." I breathed out.

"What can I do to make you more comfortable?" He gently stroked my cheek. I pulled away.

"How about a hospital!?" He glared at me. "Do you have a hot water bottle or heating pad?" I whispered. He got up quickly walking to the kitchen, he opened a drawer pulling out a really old fashioned hot water bottle and heated up some water in a pot. I sighed softly, I felt my phone buzz I read my text. It was Nate telling me to hang up, the negotiator was calling. I did as he said, closing out my app as well. My phone rang.

"Who is that?" He glared

"Nate texted me he said it was the negotiator." I handed him the phone. He answered, putting it on speaker.

"Mr. Rent we have a car here for you. If you would like to exit with Ms. Wilson we can get her to a hospital."

"Hold up this is going to be on my terms, I want every squad car gone, and I will drive Meghan and myself Meghan out here."

"Over my dead body!" I heard Nate yell.

"That can be arranged, I will drop Meghan off once I have a safe getaway and you can fly her to whatever hospital you wish!"

"Ms. Wilson has a high risk pregnancy the sooner we get her on that helicopter the better, we can't wait the three hours for you to get to the freeway, her and the baby could die and you will go to jail for that." I he yelled out in frustration. I heard whispering. "Listen the boys said they will let you use their pilot to fly you where ever you like if you send Meghan out now." I let out a small scream.

"Meghan!" I heard Nate yell.

"Calm down lover boy it's just a contraction." He said. I glared at him.

"Do you understand that a contraction is my uterus muscles pushing out a fucking baby!" I screamed. He looked slightly nauseous. "Oh shut up you're a big baby." I felt his hand against my face smacking me hard.

"Do you not know when to shut up?" I heard Shane mumbled a 'no' and grinned pointing to the phone. He went to hit me again.

"Stop hitting me!" I screamed.

"Mr. Rent we don't need to resort to violence please work with us!"

"It's hard with this one she's so fucking stubborn." I glared at him.

"With a step-father like mine you learn to grow stubborn. You remind me a lot of him. Old, gross, and don't know how to keep your hands to yourself." He hit me again. I cried out.

"I can do this all night!" He said.

"So can I!"

"Meghan!" I heard Jason scold. "Stop fighting with your kidnapper." I pouted crossing my arms. I let out another hiss.

"Mr. Rent how far apart are Ms. Wilson's contractions?" He eyed me.

"I don't know about 20 minutes." I said.

"If they come faster we need to get her out of there fast. So we need to figure this out Mr. Rent." I groaned slightly laying in the bed. "Is Meghan okay over there?"

"She looks really uncomfortable." He said.

"You think!" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Baby do your breathing exercises." I growled at Nate's suggestion.

"You do them!"

"Wow she's getting really bitchy she must be very uncomfortable." I heard Shane and I glared at the phone.

"I'm in labor a month early!" I cried tears falling down my cheeks instantly.

"Are you saying you are only eight months pregnant?" I heard the negotiator say.

"Yes! My due date isn't for another 30 days."

"This changes everything stress may have caused you to go into premature labor the baby can be at risk." I began to cry harder. "Mr. Rent we need to get her out now! Get her doctor on the phone and let her know what's going on." I groaned.

"I can't think with you groaning like that!" I glared at Lewis.

"I'm sorry I'm trying not to push a bowling ball out of my vagina!" I screamed. He yanked me out of the bed, pushing me towards the door.

"I am coming to the door with Meghan, I want a car ready and no one better follow us!" He yelled into the phone before hanging up. He pushed me towards the door, gun to my head, I stumbled some. "Get the door!" I pulled the door open hugging the blanket around me tighter. He pushed us both out.

"Back up all of you or I'll shoot her." I stumbled forward as the police and the boys backed up. "Where is the car?" One of the officers pointed to a black car, very plain. "Toss the keys to Meghan." I held out my free hand to catch the keys. Of course the officer who threw them had no depth perception and they fell a couple of feet in front of me. "Pick them up." He held the gun to my head tighter. "Now!" I growled doing my best to bend. "Hurry up!"

"I'm pregnant you jackass bending takes time!" He pushed me to my knees using the gun I yelped in pain. Grabbing the keys I forced them into his hand.

"Get up!" I struggled to get up, he yanked me up forcefully, pushing me to the car. Once in front of the passenger side, caught movement from my right I quickly turned to see Shane pulling Lewis away.

"SHANE!" I screamed, Nate quickly grabbed me pulling from the two, behind an officer. I tried to watch, tears in my eyes. "Oh God Shane!" He was struggling for the gun now, which suddenly went off. My eyes widened as did Shane's he stumbled back causing me to scream. Nate held me tightly as another contraction hit me. I screamed out my knees giving way. Nate quickly picked me up bridal style as I watched in slow motion Shane falling to the ground clutching his side. Officers surrounded Lewis instantly. I tuned around as I felt the wind pick up, I buried my face in Nate's shirt and sobbed. I heard the helicopter land, I quickly felt myself being taken from Nate's arms and put on a stretcher, I held my hand out to Nate, he quickly grabbed it and followed us to the Helicopter. Shane was on another stretcher following us. Once on board, I saw a familiar face. "Dr. Grenic."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 18

* * *

Dr. Grenic removed the blanket from me, turning on a mobile Ultra Sound machine getting a picture of my abdomen. "Your baby is breeched." She looked to me. She called over a paramedic. "Help me with her pants, hurry I need to reposition the baby." She must have sensed my worry. "I'm going to push on your abdomen and try and reposition your baby, if that doesn't work we'll have to rush you into an emergency C-section the moment we get to the hospital" Nate held my hand tightly now. They tugged down my pants, placing a sheet over me, I yelped feeling someone poke me, I looked down to seeing a IV be putting in. I felt she placed some stickers on my stomach and hooked up the fetal heart monitor. "I'm going to be monitoring her heart rate while I try to position her, if it becomes too stressful we will most likely do a C-Section." I nodded some. She positioned her hands on my abdomen, maneuvering her hands, I felt highly uncomfortable as she moved Serenity in my uterus. Nate held my hand tightly as I gripped it, as I watched the monitor, it was a process, it took about ten minutes for Dr. Grenic position Serenity to her liking. I groaned as I fell back on the bed, finally able to relax. I take that back almost instantly I had another contraction. I gritted my teeth digging my nails into Nate's hand.

"That was 12 minutes since the last one." Nate said. I groaned softly once the contraction passed.

"How's Shane." I sat up some, seeing Shane in the stretcher next to me. "Shane."

"I'm fine it just grazed me." He looked like he was in pain, I reached out my hand to him. He grabbed it smiling.

"You're an idiot Shane." I said.

"I was protecting you!" I glared at him.

"You could have been killed." I glared back.

"That's no way to treat your rescuer." He said. I sighed tears falling down my cheeks.

"You could have been killed!" I began to sob. He gripped my hand tightly, our fingers intertwined. I looked to him.

"I'm okay I swear." He was pale, I knew he was just feeding me lies, he was in pain and lost blood.

"You're lying to me." I whispered. "You're in pain, and you're pale you've lost a lot of blood." I sniffled.

"I don't want to worry you, you have a lot on your plate in delivering my niece." He hissed gripping my hand tightly as a paramedic worked on his wound.

"This isn't the way I wanted to see you guys again." Jason laughed. "In fact when I left the café I didn't want to see any of you."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I was pissed, at everything. The situation with Nate, the issues with Shane, you being happy with Holly when I wasn't. Selfish huh?" Jason nodded. "But now I'm glad you're here, all of you. I was so scared."

"You played it off well." Nate said looking at me.

"If I broke down in there I would have lost my sanity, almost did when I found out he raped me.." I whispered tears continue to fall down my cheeks.

"How did you not wake up?" I bit my lip.

"I was exhausted, I threw up like ten times in an hour."

"You were over the morning sickness." Nate said stroking my hand.

"Yeah but he kissed me and it made me physically ill, the first time I threw up all over his shoes and he made me get on my hands and knees and clean it up. After I was done he went to pin me to have sex with me, and I got sick again. I was able to make it to the bathroom, but I had thrown up all over myself I was so exhausted after throwing up I passed out in bathroom. I woke up 16 hours later naked." Nate stood his lips instantly on mine. I sobbed into the kiss, suddenly I felt something cool on my left ring finger I looked down there was a heart shaped pink diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it in a heart shape, resting on a white gold band. My eyes widened instantly looking to Nate.

"You wanted a ring fitting to you." I began to sob again.

"When?" He smiled softly.

"On tour, when we were in Colorado." I sniffled. "Your niece helped me pick it out." I sobbed again. I had two older brothers, who I never got to see. One lived in Colorado the other in Oregon. They were the product of my mom's first marriage, my dad was her second. I had a 14 year old niece Mely and a 17 year old Nephew Ryan from my brother Chris in Colorado. I missed them dearly I hadn't seen them in seven years. Mely just recently turned 14, her birthday was the day after mine, I turned 27 last month. My other brother Brad never had kids. I wiped my eyes smiling to Nate. He kissed me again, but I pulled away finally breaking down covering my face with my hands. "Baby…" He held me close as I sobbed into shirt. I screamed out as another contraction his, I gripped him tightly.

"They are getting shorter in time." Dr. Grenic said. "That one was nine minutes."

"What does that mean?" I looked to her, she made Jason turned around as she peered under the blanket.

"It means you are going to be a mom soon, you are already dilated to seven." My eyes widened some.

"How far are we from the hospital?" I looked to her worried.

"About 20 minutes." I whimpered softly. "Do you want an epidural?" I bit my lip, "I need to know now so I can call ahead to get it setup." So far the contractions were rather painful, probably because I was dilating each time. I quickly nodded. She stood up walking towards her purse to call the hospital. I gripped Nate's hand I was so nervous now. Soon Dr. Grenic came back to me.

"Is she going to be okay? Being born a month early and all?"

"I won't sugar coat it, you've had a high risk pregnancy and with her being born a month early there might be some complications. But her heart rate is good, we won't know until she's born though." I bit my lip, I felt both Nate and Shane grip either hand.

"Okay keep my mind off of this." I looked to Jason. "Why didn't Holly show up with you guys?"

"For Lewis' safety." I laughed at that. "Not that we didn't want him dead, in fact I'm surprised Nate or Shane didn't kill him the moment they saw you forced from the cabin at gun point they almost lost it. But they kept it together for your safety. But you know Holly she'd probably have some wise crack that would have pissed him off." I smiled.

"I wanted to kill him." I turned to Shane. "When I saw you the first time, topless." I yelped as Nate gripped my hand. "That gun against your head. If I knew he wouldn't shoot you, I would have ran at him and killed him. I pictured the things I'd do to him in my head."

"You and me both." Nate hissed out.

"I think we all thought of ways to kill the fucker." I gasped looking at Jason. "What! He hurt my sister." I smiled softly as he gently stroked my cheek.

"I still want to kill him." I looked to Shane as he yelped.

"Hold still Mr. Grey, I'm almost done stitching you up." I gently stroked his hand.

"Dr. Grenic I want them all in the room with me." I turned to her. "Will Shane be able to be there?"

"We usually don't want more than two people in the room…" She looked hesitant.

"I don't want any of them out of my sight. Please Dr. Grenic. I need them there with me." She sighed.

"If Shane feels up to it.."

"I feel up to it." He whispered. "I may need to lay down but I'm up to it." I smiled to him, he held my hand to his lips kissing it gently. "I love you Megy." I laughed.

"I love you Shaney. Thank you for rescuing me." Nate whined.

"You too baby, thank you for getting me out of there." He smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed my other hand. I let out a small scream clutching their hands tightly.

"They are getting closer, eight minutes." Dr. Grenic said as she peeked under the blanket, she came back up. "You're nine centimeters, we might have to deliver without the epidural, you might give birth on this helicopter." I groaned softly. That idea was frightening it already hurt too much with the contractions.

"We'll be at the hospital in about 11 minutes." The pilot called back. I looked to Dr. Grenic.

"I want to get your baby out as soon as possible, I don't think delivering in the helicopter will be ideal because I want your baby in the hospital so we can run tests on her." I nodded some. "So I don't want to use any medications to slow the process, the sooner the better, for her safety and yours." I bit my lip again and nodded more.

"Did you want me to videotape the birth?" I looked to Jason skeptically. He held up is flip camera. I bit my lip looking to Nate.

"Do you feel comfortable with him doing that?" He shrugged.

"It's up to you, it'll be your vagina he's videotaping." I stuck my tongue out at Nate he laughed.

"I'd like that." I smiled to Jason. "Only if you think you can handle it. If not have Holly meet us at the hospital she's got an iron stomach." He laughed, nodding as he called up Holly to let her know what all went down. When he got to the rape she screamed. He handed the phone to me.

"Sweetie, I'm okay!" I said.

"How are you okay!? You were raped!"

"I don't remember it, he did it while I was asleep. Right now I need to focus on Serenity and making sure I'm okay for her." She sighed. "I swear I'm okay, we've got evidence I recorded him on my phone saying he raped me, and Nate heard it too, the best lawyer can't dismiss that."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I smiled softly.

"I will be when my daughter is born." Right on cue another contraction hit. I let out a small scream.

"You okay!?"

"Yes." I hissed out. "Just another contraction." I breathed out.

"That was only seven minutes apart, they are getting closer." I glared at Nate.

"I figured that out."

"Oh crap she's getting cranky." I glared at Shane.

"I'm in labor and in pain!"

"Is there anyone you want me to get to the hospital?" I heard Holly ask.

"Yes everyone."

"Everyone?"

"My mom, The Grey's, Mitchie, Bri, Zac, Jessica, and Brown." Brown was still in town, him and my mom had been hitting it off very well, of course they wouldn't admit it, I know there was something between them even if they didn't.

"You've got a lot of people who care about you." I looked to Dr. Grenic.

"That's about half you should see all the people I have in Michigan." She smiled.

"Yeah Meghan is like a magnet, she attracts everyone to her with her personality." I smiled to Jason. "Sometimes the wrong people." I sighed.

"Yeah a string of failed relationships, an ex step-father, and a stalker to name a few." I mumbled.

"Okay I'll let them all know, we are all at Donna and Peter's anyways, waiting on news for you." I smiled softly. "We'll see you at the hospital. Don't have my niece without me." I laughed.

"I'll do my best. See you soon." I hung up handing the phone back to Jason. He took it shoving it into his pocket. I let out another small scream, the pain was getting worse. I gripped Nate and Shane's hands tightly. I felt tears begin to well in my eyes.

"Six minutes." Nate said, I breathed heavily as Dr. Grenic checking me once more.

"You're fully dilated." I gave Nate a worried look.

"I'll be landing in about two minutes!" The pilot called out. I bit my lip.

"Looks like you won't be getting an epidural." Dr. Grenic said. "I want that baby out soon." I bit my lip once more looking to Nate.

"I'm here." He whispers.

"We're all here." Shane said gripping my hand slightly. I nodded some, I felt us begin to descend. Soon the helicopter landed, we were greeted by more nurses and doctors.

"Mr. Grey has decided to be there while Ms. Wilson delivers we're heading to the Maternity Ward." Dr. Grenic said. I felt us move, Jason and Nate following us. All too soon we were in the Elevator heading down to the Maternity Ward, we were met with nine pair of eyes as the doors open.

"My baby!" my mom cried out.

"My baby!" Donna cried out. Shane and I looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny? Shane that was very stupid!"

"I'm fine mom!" He sat up slowly gripping his side.

"You got shot!" She screamed.

"Grazed." He pointed out. She just glared at him. I smirked hitting him gently. My eyes suddenly went wide as I reached for Nate's hand, it was instantly in mine, I cried out, the pain was getting harder to bare, they started out like small menstrual cramps, each time though the seemed to intensify. Now it felt a sharp menstrual cramp was being forced against my pubic bone. I began to pant to take the edge off contraction, it didn't seem to help. I fell back on the stretcher and closed my eyes tightly as the contraction did its thing. I barely heard Dr. Grenic.

"She's in labor we need to get her to her room now." I nodded. "I have allowed the boys to come in, and Jason said something about Holly videotaping the process." Holly raised her hand. "Ok let's move her to her room. You four come with me." I felt myself being moved as the group followed. "You can wait in the seats out here, or the waiting room if that'll be more comfortable." Dr. Grenic said as opened the door for us. I smiled feeling my mom kiss my forehead.

"See you soon sweetie." I nodded some before being pushed into the room, I felt myself being lifted by two strong nurses aids. I groaned as I got into the bed. Getting comfortable.

"I'm going to have you put your feet in the stirrups, I want to see the progress of your baby." I nodded some as she maneuvered my feet into the horrendous things, she lifted the blanket. "You haven't started to crown, but you're close." She looked at me. "This will most like be a fairly quick birth with how fast your contractions are coming on." I nodded some, looking at Holly who already had the camera going.

"We are here to watch Meghan give birth possibly to the spawn of Satan." I glared at her. "I'm serious I've heard stories of when you were younger." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Classy in 18 years when your daughter sees this she'll know just how immature her mother was." I went to flip her off but Nate grabbed my hand.

"Holly." He eyed her.

"What!" She turned her camera to Nate. "Say something Daddy."

"Shut it Holly." He said into the Camera.

"Touchy." I laughed. I screamed out once again, another contraction hit me.

"So soon?" I nodded tears falling down my cheeks. Nate was by me in a second his hand in mine. I Clutched it tightly. Suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead, I came face to face with a pair of brown orbs. Once the contraction fell back into the bed.

"Shane lay down." I breathed out.

"Not a chance." I kissed my forehead.

"Shane you've lost blood, you need to rest." He shook his head.

"I belong right here." I sighed. Suddenly I was hit with another wave of pain, this time it was different I felt her begin to move down. I felt like my back was on fire, my rear felt like it was going to spit in half. I screamed back.

"The baby is going to crown soon." She pointed to Jason and Nate. "I need you to hold either legs, bend her knees and hold them and towards her." They did as she requested, Shane gripped my hand tightly as I began to do my breathing exercises. In minutes I felt my vagina begin to stretch, it was on fire. "You're crowning." I screamed out. "I need you to push." I shook my head, it hurt too much. Nate looked back to me.

"Baby push." I groaned, pushing as much as I could, I fell back to the bed closing my eyes. The fire like pain was still there, it was clear her head hadn't even come through yet.

"You've gotten her out some, you need to push for me again." I cried shaking my head. "Do you want to see your baby?" I nodded. "Then push!" I cried out again as I leaned forward, gripping Shane's hand tightly, pushing once more, the stretching got worse, as I pushed her out. I felt exhausted already, gross and sweaty. I fell back again as I breathed heavily. "You're almost there just a couple more pushes Meghan." Dr. Grenic said.

"I can't!" I sobbed.

"I know you're tired but it'll be worth it when she's in your arms." Dr. Grenic said. I groaned sitting up once more, pushing with all my might. I screamed as I finally felt her head push through. "One more Meghan." I cried slightly breathing even heavier as I gave one last push, the pressure was instantly gone. I fell back to the bed and clutched my chest. "You're parents to a beautiful baby girl." Dr. Grenic said. "Dad would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" He grinned proudly, as he was handed the scissors, cutting where told. I watched as the nurses too her away, cleaning her up and sucking the fluid from her mouth. Suddenly a cry was heard and I smiled. They weighed her, then the nurse handed me her all wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"She's perfect." I whispered. Nate kissed my forehead, looking down at her.

"That she is." He whispered. Jason and Shane were in awe as I held their niece. She had brown eyes, just like her daddy and a full head of hair, which was dark from the fluid that was surrounding her, but I could tell she would have blonde hair. I smiled brightly as she looked up to me. I began to cry.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy." I swore she knew exactly what she was saying.

"I'm your daddy angel." He said as he gently brushed her hair.

"Have you picked out a name?" A nurse asked. I nodded smiling.

"Serenity Rosalynn Grey." I stared down at her.

"What a beautiful name." The nurse said as she wrote it on her crib.

"I'm going to have the nurse take Serenity away for a few minutes to run some test, just to see if everything developed properly. Plus we still need to deliver the placenta." I groaned, I've heard it's not as painful as birth but it's still gross.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Chapter 19

* * *

A couple hours later, after I delivered the placenta, I was joined by everyone as we waited for Serenity to be brought back. I was very sore, Nate and Shane hadn't left my side, and were jumping at every request it was sort of annoying but I was too exhausted to complain. Suddenly the doors opened and Serenity was brought back in.

"I'm happy to say that you two have a perfectly healthy baby girl with an amazing set of lungs." I laughed at Dr. Grenic. She was instantly put into my arms as I smiled down to her. Her hair was dried now and you could see the blonde, her brown eyes were taking everything in.

"It's no surprise with who her parents are." I looked to Mitchie. "She's probably going to be gifted with a beautiful voice." I smiled softly.

"She'll be just like them, singing every minute of every day." I grinned to Donna as I placed a kiss on Serenity's forehead. I looked to Nate, he was itching to hold her I saw it. I sat up slowly holding her out to him. He slowly took her, he acted like he might break her.

"Just support her head." He nodded as he stood up slowly, his face held pure joy in it as he stared down to his daughter. Tears began to well in his eyes. I smiled softly.

"I'm a dad." He whispered. "I'm a dad to a beautiful baby girl." The tears fell down his cheeks now. I smiled softly.

"He's just like his dad, he cried at ever birth." I smiled to Donna. She peered down to Serenity. "Hi sweetie I'm your grandma." I laughed. Everyone swarmed Nate now just to get a glimpse of Serenity. I smiled softly wiggling in the bed to get comfortable.

"Tired?" I turned to Shane, he was finally getting some color back into him after the doctors hooked him up to an IV and gave him some fluids into him. I nodded slowly as he gently stroked my hair. "That was an amazing thing you did?" I eyed him curiously. "Giving birth, she's perfect. Just like her mother." I blushed brightly.

"Stop it." He smirked.

"It's the truth." He whispered, placing a small kiss on my forehead. I blushed even more now. "You're perfect." He whispered into my forehead. I turned my head away.

"Shane…" He pulled my head back so he could look at me. I gulped.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, this is your and Nate's day." I smiled. "But I still love you." I sighed.

"What about Bri?" I whispered.

"I love her too, it's so damn confusing." I laughed.

"Life is confusing." I said holding my hand out to him. He smiled taking it. I sat up slightly intertwining my fingers with his pulling him to lay in the bed with me. He laughed and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Nate, baby bring Serenity over here. Jase, Holly, Bri… We've got an announcement." Nate smiled handing Serenity to me as Jason, Holly and Bri came towards me. "Nate and I talked, we want you three and Shane to be her God Parents." All their eyes widened.

"All four of us?" Brigit asked as she eyed Shane he stared back at her.

"Yes, if anything happened to Nate and I we can't picture anyone else to take care of her. We know you four would love her like your own." Shane smiled bending down to kiss Serenity's cheek. I smiled to him.

"I would love to be her God Father." Shane said gently stroking her tiny hand. I smiled to him.

"Same for me." Jason said.

"I for one would love to be her God Mother." I looked to Holly and smiled brightly.

"I.." Brigit looked at Shane then to Serenity, she looked so confused.

"If you need to take time that's fine." I said to her.

"It's just a lot to process." I nodded. I smiled as Zac wrapped his arms around Bri's waist. "I'm sorry Meghan it's a lot of responsibility and I'm just worried I won't be a good parent if anything were to happen to you and Nate." I smiled softly motioning for her to come to me. I then handed her Serenity. She bit her lip holding her close.

"I am sure you'll be an amazing mom." She smiled down to Serenity.

"I'll do it." I laughed.

"Thank you." I smiled to them. Nate bent down kissing me deeply I smiled softly kissing back.

"You did a wonderful thing today, baby." I blushed brightly. "You've given me the perfect gift today, a beautiful baby daughter." I smiled.

"She is perfect isn't she?" I looked to Brigit who was still holding her. He smiled to me bending down to kiss me again. I gladly took it, wrapping my free arm around his neck. I moaned softly as he ran his fingers through my hair pulling me up slightly into the kiss.

"Whoa you two!" My mom said, I groaned pulling away. "You just had a baby relax!" I laughed at that.

"I'm sorry I can't help myself." I stared at Nate smiling softly. He ran his fingers through my hair causing me to close my eyes.

"Rest baby you've had a long day." I smiled some as Shane maneuvered so his arm was around me. I instantly snuggled into his embrace. Nate's hands still running through my hair.

"On that note, I think everyone should leave and let the new parents get acquainted with their baby." I looked to the door to see Dr. Grenic smiling thankfully to her.

"But I'm injured." I laughed at Shane.

"He can stay if he liked, he's already made himself comfortable in my bed." He smirked. "But I'm exhausted, I'd like to sleep." Everyone nodded, after kisses and hugs from everyone and some goodbyes everyone filed out leaving Shane, Nate, Serenity and I to ourselves. Dr. Grenic and a nurse stepped into the room.

"We're going to go through some basics for your baby, changing and feeding and such. You'll be here for about three days." I nodded some, sitting up slowly as the nurse brought Serenity to me, placing her in my arms. Nate brushed my hair over my shoulder as the nurse began to unbutton the front of my gown.

"Do you mind your friend watching?" I looked to her in confusion, she pointed to Shane. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing he hasn't seen before he doesn't know how to knock." He scoffed.

"I saved your life is that how you treat your savior?" I eyed him. "What?"

"You're a jerk." He grinned. The nurse watch our interaction with concern.

"Don't worry they are always like this." Nate said.

"Okay, Ms. Wilson, Serenity may not latch on since she is premature, even with some newborns it's hard for them to get use to this. You do have a pump right." I nodded.

"It should be in the baby bag Holly brought." She nodded some. The nurse finished unbuttoning my gown, tugging the front down exposing my breast.

"Okay turn Serenity towards your chest to chest, and rest her upper lip to your nipple." I adjusted some, using my arm to support myself and turned Serenity towards me positioning her like Dr. Grenic told me too. Almost instantly I felt her mouth latch on. I gasped out looking down to her. "You've got a smart one." I laughed at that. I stared down at Serenity as she drank. "This is very important because she's getting vital nutrients from the first feeding to help her fight of infection." I smiled softly gently stroking her hair. She soon let go. The nurse helped me button back up the placed Serenity against my chest, her chin resting against my shoulder. I supported her with arm and gently patted her back to get her to burp. I smiled after about a couple of minutes after she let out a small burp. "Perfect." Dr. Grenic said. Shane held his arms out, instantly and I handed her to him he held her close staring down at her. I smiled to him kissing his cheek.

"You're already a great uncle." He grinned to me.

"It's hard not to love her." He looked to me. "After all she's perfect like her mother." I blushed. "You can't take compliments very well can you?" I shook my head.

"She still turns red when I tell her she's beautiful." I blushed more. "Or sexy" I looked down now playing with the sheet on the bed. "See she's bright red." I smacked Nate's arm.

"You both are jerks." I mumbled.

"Awwww baby." Nate said kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry." I smiled softly, looking up to him. The nurse came over checking my vitals, before checking Serenity's. Shane gave her to the nurse to be put back in her crib.

"I suggest you get some rest we'll go everything else you need to know when you wake up. You and Serenity had a rough day." I smiled and nodded. Snuggling into Shane's arms he smiled pulling me close.

"I'll take the couch in case Serenity wakes up." I nodded some yawning. I felt Nate lift me up slightly kissing me deeply. He was doing this to prove I was his in front of Shane, he still felt insecure about Shane's feelings for me, but Shane was injured so he wasn't going to get on his case now. So this was his way of showing I am his. I rolled my eyes slightly kissing back. He wrapped his arms around me pulling close deepening the kiss. I moaned softly into it. He slowly pulled away. "I love you baby." I smirked.

"I love you too." I whispered. My lips were swollen from the kiss. He gently stroked my lips with his thumb I blushed. He then placed his forehead against mine.

"I'll see you when you wake up." I smiled nodding, he kissed me once more before moving to the pull out couch in my suit. I smiled softly watching staring at Serenity gently stroking her hair before laying on the couch. I smiled softly curling up into Shane's arms. He held me close kissing my forehead.

"Night sweetie." He whispered in my ear.

"Night." I said closing my eyes, instantly falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato all other characters are purely of my own creation.

Summary: Meghan and the gang are back for another round. What happens when pregnancy, touring, and stalkers invade Meghan's life? See how life unfolds for her and the gang. Sequel to Returning Home, I advise reading the first story before this.

Epilogue

* * *

Serenity and I are officially home now, after another two days, of basic crash course in baby 101 we came home. Right now it's his parents place so both of our parents to help us out. It's nice to have them around, especially during late night feedings. I'm still in a shell shocked over the whole Lewis thing, it's been about two weeks. I don't think it's fully set in what actually happened to me, not that I'm letting it, my mind is too focused on Serenity. So far she's been sleeping very well, but I hear that'll probably change the older she gets. Shane hasn't left my side, neither has Nate. I think they both are worried if left alone I'll focus on what has happened. I am fearful of that too so I don't complain what so ever. Lewis is jail for the time being, I'll have to testify soon, if all goes well he might end up sharing a cell with Thomas. Maybe they'll start up a club? The 'Meghan Wilson sent me to Jail' club. Just thinking that makes me laugh.

Shane is still very much in love with me, but he's still in love with Brigit, which is making both of our lives a living hell. I don't know what to think anymore, I still have feelings for him, it's hard for me to admit, but when I saw him getting shot it flared something in my heart. I thought I almost lost him in that moment and I felt like I was going to die. I've confide to Brigit about it, but no one else. She understands, even though she's in love with him, like a good friend she took me in her arms as I bawled and she comforted me. Does this change Nate's and my future? No, because I'm forever in love with him, so much so wedding preparations are in the works, two weeks and The Grey Compound is covered in wedding magazines. You can't step into a room without seeing one. I've been looking at wedding coordinators, Jessica offered the one she used when she married Nick, she says he was amazing. I had him on the back burner as I talked to others.

Donna was right, a week after giving birth Nate couldn't keep his hands off of me. It made me laugh, but I'm in no way shape or form to even think about sex. I'm not going to lie after I found out Lewis raped me, it turned me off for good. Personally I feel like tainted goods, it scares me. I had to see my psychiatrist a few times in these last two weeks because I've been having panic attacks again. It's worrying both the boys and girls. Every time Nate comes near me, that look in his eyes I lose it. I think they are all worried I'll start to cut again, I am too. I am very fearful one day I'm going to break and pick up that knife again. Even with the joy Serenity brings to me I suddenly feel like I'm suffering from postpartum depression, my psychiatrist is too. But I don't want to take anti-depressants because I'm breast feeding. If it gets worse I'll have no choice and Serenity will have to be put on formula. That scares me because I love our bonding moments when I feed, even though I pump so my mom, Donna, Peter, or Nate can feed her so I can sleep, it scares me to switch to formula because she's getting nutrients from my milk.

Jason and Holly are in the process of planning a baby shower for Nate and I, we were supposed to have it about a week after Nate came home from tour, but that didn't happen. We were too busy with the new baby and everything that happened. We're waiting till Serenity is about a month old and we'll be flying all of our family and friends out and holding it at the Compound.

My mom had bought a house about two weeks before I was kidnapped, it's in the same community as the Grey's. I just found out today that Brown has been staying there, yeah we all know what's going down. Finally after Thomas my mom will have a great guy and I couldn't be happier, especially since it's Brown. He was more of a father to me than Thomas ever was.

Well, my little one is crying, I guess it's time to sign off till the next time, hopefully things will be better.

The End.


End file.
